Knights of the Old Republic: Whispers of the Force
by jedidingo
Summary: The galaxy is on the very brink of war with the Mandalorians. Danger is at every turn for the inhabitants of the galaxy. Jedi Padawan Aaryn Karsa must learn what it takes to become a true Jedi Knight with the help from a few friends.
1. Chapter 1: Among the Shadows

**Knights of the Old Republic: Whispers of the Force**

Chapter One  
Among the Shadows

The Dancing Cu-Pa, one of Nar Shadda's fastest growing and most popular cantinas was packed as usual with a wide assortment of aliens of all different kind of species. From a group of Chanda-Fan's sharing a drink together, to the Twi'lek dancers up on poles to many male species delight, and even couple of Gran spread throughout the cantina.

A young hooded male sat in the corner of the large cantina among the shadows, letting his almost golden hazel eyes scan the room. Though one wouldn't know due to the hood that shaded his face, but underneath sat a bright and handsome human male with light brown hair. He reached for his caf, taking a sip and waiting on his targets arrival.

Despite all the diverse species located in the room, there was only one that he cared about. An Aleena who went by the name of Mesco. The cold caf went smoothly down the man's throat, hitting the spot for him. As he brought down the drink, he saw him. The little Aleena was squirming his way through the crowd towards a table made up of an Ithorian, Wookiee, and a Twilek.

His eyes followed him all the way to the table, where he laid down a datapad and kept walking. By this time the man was quickly on his feet, also walking towards the table. The small group of three tried not to look like they have noticed the datapad yet, but was doing a terrible job of it.

Just before the Ithorian reached for it the man snatched it as he walked by. As he did so he slightly flicked his wrist towards their table, causing all three of their drinks to spill on them.

"E chu ta!" The tan skinned Twi'lek cried standing up slightly to see his favorite drink was all over his lap.

The man smirked, quickly blending into the crowd and out of sight of the three who were suppose to receive the datapad. He kept his eyes on Mesco the entire time, but still fully aware of his surroundings. Mesco made his way out of The Dancing Cu-Pa and out into the dangerous streets of Nar Shadda.

Mesco made his way through the streets, walking past a group of human females, Twi'leks, and other close humanoid species that were selling out their services to anyone had the credits they were offering. As Mesco walked past, the small alien managed to lift the skirt of one of the girls and take a quick peek.

"Hey, slimeball if you wanna a look then you better get them cred's out!" She slapped his hand away.

"Aw, come on. It's me, Mesco. Why not one on the house?" He said in accented basic.

"I know of you. Yeah, your the one who is in with those bucketheads. I've heard of you." The prostitute seemed to be teasing him. Mesco took in full stride.

"Business is business, doesn't matter who it is with." Mesco gave whatever passed as a smile in species.

"You got any credits?" She asked. Mesco looked her up and down, and then backed away.

"You are not worth it, human." Mesco turned and continued in the direction he was going. The man had stayed back, blending in and continued to follow when Mesco walked on. The man passed the group of prostitutes and heard that one girl still cursing Mesco's name.

One very attractive blue Twi'lek crossed in front of the man, smiling.

"Oh, you are a cute one. Mysterious, too! How about it, sweetheart? Only one hundred credits for you." She winked, blocking his way. The others in her group begin to converge around him, all asking around the same questions. He tried making his way through them but was not encountering much luck.

Suddenly he heard a loud Wookiee roar coming from behind. The man turned to see the group of three making their way out of the cantina and pointing in his direction.

"Out of my way!" The man yelled at the girls, trying to push them aside. Mesco had turned, looking at the man now. The Aleena began to run, knowing that someone had been following him. The man grunted himself, wishing the situation could have been easier than this. The chase had begun.

Mesco led him all over the streets of Nar Shadda, all of this while the Ithorian, Wookiee, and Twi'lek were on his tail. Mesco made a sharp right turn into an alleyway, forcing the young man to follow. He did so without hesitation.  
The alleyway was a dead end, no where for Mesco to go now.

"It's over, Mesco. You don't have anywhere to run." The man said, becoming aware of the three presences behind him.

"No, boy...I'm afraid it is over for you!" He pointed his small, jagged blue finger at him as if it were a cue for the three behind him to jump at him. The hooded man closed his eyes and focused. Right before any one of the three were able to touch him, he jumped up and backwards out of their reach and landed behind them. The Ithorian lunged so far that he actually fell to the ground.

"Give us the datapad and you don't have to get hurt, kid." The Twi'lek thug said with his hand outstretched. "You have no idea what you are getting into."

The Wookiee threw his large paw towards his face. The man ducked, sweeping his leg under the Twi'lek while he was done there. As he came up, the Ithorian once again was up and swinging towards him. The man caught his punch, and kicked the "hammerhead" on the back of his long neck. The kick caused the alien to crash to the ground. The hooded man was satisfied when he heard the loud crack on impact. His hazel eyes looked straight at the Wookiee that began to charge him. The hooded man closed his eyes and simply listened, hearing the Twi'lek gathering behind him.

He jumped up once again as the sound of a blaster emitted from behind him, forcing the Twi'lek to accidentally shoot his Wookiee companion. The hooded man came down on the Twi'lek and kicked the blaster from his hand. The man waited, waiting to see if the Twi'lek would take this chance and run. The Twi'lek gladly did so.

Mesco looked horrified as he saw the smoldering wound that exited out of the furry Wookiee's back, the unconscious Ithorian, and the Twi'lek that was no where in sight.

"Who...who are you!?" The Aleena physically trembled. The hooded man removed the hood that shadowed his face.

"My name is Aaryn Karsa, and I'm a Jedi."

"I did nothing, Jedi. Whatever you have heard, it's not true! I swear on my mother's life."  
Aaryn approached Mesco, pulling out the datapad he had picked up in The Dancing Cu-Pa.

"Yeah? Well this datapad here says otherwise. You are in league with the Mandalorians, ready to betray the Republic for some credits." Aaryn shook his head.

"Look, like I say business is business. It just turns out that some of my business is with those war loving bucketheads!" Mesco tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, Mesco. But it looks like I have to take you in for conspiracy against the Republic." Aaryn said, sounding genuinely sorry. Suddenly something strong burned in the Force. Something...confused, angry? A dark figure dropped in behind Aaryn.

Aaryn turned around as he heard the familiar snap-hiss of a lightsaber. Staring back at Aaryn was a Zabrak female, wielding a yellow lightsaber. Aaryn didn't recognize her, but it was no doubt she was also a Jedi.

"You are going to give me that datapad and then your going to let Mesco go." She hissed, the yellow reflecting off her pale skinned, horned head. Aaryn sighed, turning as he reached for his own lightsaber. He ignited it and the emerald blade slowly came up, giving a green reflection of his own face.

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2: What It Takes

**Chapter Two  
What It Takes**

"Who are you?" Aaryn asked, keeping his lightsaber posed and ready.

The Zabrak woman sneered showing her jagged teeth illuminated by the yellow of her lightsaber. "You are no Jedi, boy! You are still a Padawan, according to that braid of yours."

"Look, I don't have any trouble with you. I have to take Mesco in for questioning. He has been in league with the Mandalorians. He may know something about a possible invasion." Aaryn tried to put some influence in his words but quickly found that she was guarding herself from such attempts.

" The Republic and the Jedi you serve are weak! They do not have the strength it acquires to survive in such a harsh galaxy. This Republic will fall when the Mandalorians burn Coruscant-" She continued her speech but Aaryn stopped listening.

_Is there a manual somewhere stating that villains are required to give their view on things just before a fight?_ He thought.

"Alright," Aaryn cut her off. "I get it, you are here to protect Mesco because both of you are rooting for the Mandalorians to win. I get that. It would be much easier for me if you just put your lightsaber down and walked away."

"Arrogant human," She hissed. She jumped towards him and landed right in front of him. She swung towards his head, beginning the duel. Aaryn easily blocked it. She slashed at him repeatedly trying to find a weakness in his defense.

With every blow, Aaryn managed to block it. This made the Zabrak angrier. Suddenly she lashed out with Force lightening, catching the Padawan off guard. The electrical currents ran through his body, almost causing him to cruel up. Aaryn fought off the sensation and brought his lightsaber up to block the strands of lightening emitted from her fingers.

With her other hand she pushed at him with the Force. Aaryn flew back into the side of the building. The Zabrak female snatched Mesco into her arms with amazing speed, using the Force to propel herself up. She kicked into the sides of the buildings until she made her way to the top and out of sight.

Aaryn slowly stood up, feeling the back of his head for any injury. He was relieved to find none. This situation just got a lot more complicated. The fact that a Force user, a dark Force user had stepped in to save that vile, little Mesco showed Aaryn a lot. It showed that Mesco's dealing were bigger than he'd originally thought and it also meant that someone was trying to protect that information.

"So, the obvious question is who?" Aaryn said aloud.

* * *

Aaryn Karsa, Jedi Padawan, made his way through the tough streets of Nar Shadda with a lot on his mind. Not only was this his first mission alone, but it was also his Trial to become a full-fledged Jedi Knight. He wasn't use to doing things alone. His whole life he had been use to doing things with people, from the Temple to with his Master on missions.

He always wanted to go off on his own, be a legendary Jedi that could do everything on his own. Oddly enough, he felt alone.

_Your only companion on this mission will be the Force_, his Master had said before his departure.

This mission was simple until now. Now it appeared that there was a much larger operation here on Nar Shadda than anyone knew. Aaryn looked down at the datapad he had picked up from Mesco. For some reason he couldn't seem to focus on it. His mind kept wondering.

* * *

"What are you going to do about it? Bring it, kid!" The swoop gang goaded. The mixture of species that were apart of the swoop gang seemed to let their human leader speak for all of them. A younger, fourteen year old Aaryn clenches his jaw to try and suppress the rising anger.

"Aaryn, just calm down. Remember our teachings." His female friend warned.

"See, your good for nothing kid. What are you? Some kind of temple brat out on break? I didn't think those Jedi let you freaks out into Coruscant." He laughed, his gang joining in. Aaryn clinched his fist.

The young duo had come up upon this swoop gang relentlessly beating an old man for his credits to the point of blood. Aaryn yelled for them to stop, and now they were in this situation. Neither him or, Kaylee, his friend, had created their lightsabers yet. They did know some Force tricks though.

Kaylee felt the Force surging through Aaryn.

"Don't," She whispered.

Aaryn pushed his hand forward, thrusting the swoop leader to the ground with the Force. Before he even had a chance to follow up the rest of the group charged Aaryn. One Cathar punched the young man in the chin, causing him to become unfocused. Fear quickly crept into Aaryn, realizing what he had just got himself into. He tried calling on the Force, but he could not even see straight let alone call upon the Force.

"Stay-" Aaryn mumbled towards Kaylee. "-stay back!"

"I want you to watch this, girl. Tell your Masters that this is our land, not theres!" The clearly drunk leader said as he stood back to his feet. As his gang held Aaryn in place, the leader began to repeatedly punch Aaryn with no mercy.

* * *

Aaryn looked up from the datapad, his hazel eyes searching the area around him. The twenty two year old man was leaning across a balcony at one of the docking sectors. Ships were arriving and leaving for their visits constantly here.

"I'm in over my head," Aaryn said to himself. He looked over the content of the datapad, trying to make something out of it. Some of it seemed to be coded messages, other parts of it were obvious.

Mesco seemed to be apart of a much larger network of people that had been feeding the Mandalorians information. Aaryn figured that the crime syndicates just wanted to be ahead of the game, and did not have much faith in the Republic winning the inevitable war. One name in particular stuck out to him. Yevu Wenassa, a Zabrak female, and a former Padawan! It was Yevu that had attacked him in the alley.

He didn't remember her from the temple on Coruscant, but she could have been stationed on a different planet. Aaryn needed to know why and how Yevu had come under the employee of this organization simply named the Exchange.  
Aaryn pocketed the datapad in the front of his robes, deciding he needed to start off with information about Yevu. Suddenly his awareness in the Force spiked. He instantly reached for his hidden lightsaber.

He turned, looking all around him but found nothing out of the ordinary. Where was it coming from?! He looked at the ships docked, his senses resting on an old freighter docked. Aaryn jogged to it's entrance.

"Please don't!" Someone from the inside said.

* * *

Aaryn slowly finished putting on his fresh robes provided by the academy. Spending a whole day meditating and applying kolto seemed to heal his wounds, but he still felt a bit sore from the violent beating he had received from the swoop gang. The doors to his private quarters in the temple slid open, revealing his good friend Kaylee.

She gave Aaryn a bright smile, making it hard for Aaryn to accept the "no attachment" rule. With her strawberry blonde hair barely touched her shoulders, and her big brown eyes it was hard for Aaryn not to smile back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Eh, like a swarm of chuttaks stung me all over. But other than that, I think I'll be fine."

There was a moment of silence, neither of them sure what to say or do.

"What you did out there," Kaylee started. "It was brave. You only did what we have been taught since before we could speak. I'm wanted to tell you that I'm glad your my friend, Aaryn."

They locked eyes for a moment before she turned to leave. Aaryn smiled as she left, the doors opening for her as she left. Standing at the door was his Master. Jedi Master Cruuso, a towering Arkanian. His white eyes were aimed right at his Padawan.

"Master," Kaylee bowed as she encountered him. Cruuso made no acknowledgment of her. He walked in, his hand clasped behind his back.

"So, would you like to tell me what happened?" Cruuso began.

"This swoop gang was attacking an old man." Aaryn explained.

"Yes, so you did what any good Jedi would do. Correct?" Cruuso moved across the room, turning his back to Aaryn.

"I...yes." Aaryn was unsure how to answer.

"I was once in a situation such as yours. This group of space pirates had taken a family out into the middle of the streets, wanting to make an example of them. I was undercover, so they thought I was just a traveling Arkanian. It was vital to the mission that I maintain the illusion that I was not a Jedi. If they would have found out..." He paused.

"There was nothing I could have done to stop them from killing that family out in the street. I was able to go about the rest of my mission, the rest of my life for that matter unaffected by it. How could I do that, Aaryn?" Cruuso asked as he slightly turned his head towards the young boy.

"Even when I failed to save that family, how could I go on unaffected? Because I have what it takes, Aaryn. Sometimes you must pick and choose your battles for the greater good of the mission. You do not want to be the hero, you do not want to try and save everyone because when you fail...you just don't have what it takes."

* * *

Aaryn slowly peeked around the corner of the entrance, his hand on his lightsaber. This ship was definitely old, but there was a good smell that filled the air. It smelled like a very good restaurant with a different mix of herbs and spices. It struck him as odd that he would be thinking of something like food at a time like this, but he hadn't ate in a while.

"It's time to pay up, sssslimo!"

To Aaryn it sounded like a Transdoshin.

"What are you talking about? I already payed the docking authority." The other voice said.

"We acquire an exxxtra fee." Another Transdoshin replied.

"Sssshall we cut of a hand to ssshow you how ssssserious we are?" A third, more husky Trandoshin hissed.

"No! No, that won't be necessary. Ha, you see I wasn't aware of this...uh, rule that you fine gentlemen have set up." The other voice said.

"Get out of his ship." Aaryn said, walking into the cabin area of the ship.

The three Transdoshins turned at the sound of his voice, bringing up their vibroblades. They had a green skinned Ho'din tied to a chair, looking very scared.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

Aaryn ignited his green lightsaber, letting it answer instead. The three of them exchange glances and then quickly ran towards the exit of the ship. Aaryn thought about chasing them but decided against it.

"Are you okay?" Aaryn asked as he put away his lightsaber and untied the Ho'din.

Yes, yes, thank you so much." He said standing up.

"Of course, my name is Aaryn Karsa." He extended his hand.

"Ta'sa." The green Ho'din shook his hand.

"No last name?"

"Perhaps we should just leave it at my first name." Ta'sa replied.

"Boy, I guess you got lucky. Huh?" Aaryn laughed.

"There is no such thing as luck." Ta'sa walked past him.

"Wait, why does it smell so good on this ship?" Aaryn asked. Ta'sa stopped in his tracks and turned around smiling.

"Would you like some food?" Ta'sa asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Keep Your Head Down

**Chapter Three  
Keep Your Head Down, Sweetheart**

"Wow."

"Do you like it?"

Aaryn finished off his plate by scooping the remaining nerf into his mouth. He sat it down, quickly reaching for his caf. After a couple of gulps of the caf he wiped his mouth. Ta'sa stood trying to gage his reaction.

"This is the best thing...ever." Aaryn sighed. The Padawan stretched back, holding his stomach as he did.

"Well, thank you. I've been trying to open up my own restaurant for so long. I came here to Nar Shadda hoping to get it off the ground." Ta'sa said. They both were in the kitchen of the ship, _the Sunseed_.

"Until those Transdoshin thugs showed up, huh?" Aaryn asked.

"Yeah. You showed up about three minutes after they did. One minute later and I may have been losing a hand." Ta'sa almost laughed as he began washing the dishes.

"Just doing my job." Aaryn stood up, giving out a small belch as he did. "Excuse me," he muttered.

"No, no. It's a compliment in my culture." Ta'sa extended his hand. "Thank you again."

"It was nothing, really." Aaryn shook his hand. "Maybe I'll come back by one day and eat at your restaurant?"

"Of course. I would be happy to have you. Farewell, Jedi." Ta'sa said with a nod to his head.

Aaryn gave a farewell nod back, deciding it would be okay to let the Ho'din believe him to be a Jedi Knight. Besides, after all of this was said and done he would be...hopefully. Aaryn exited the rusty old starship and entered the smog filled atmosphere of Nar Shadda. With his lightsaber well hidden and his stomach full it was time to continue to search for Mesco.

This moon seemed to never sleep. There were so many species crowding the streets it was almost claustrophobic to Aaryn. First, he needed to get information on this group called The Exchange. If he knew were to find them, he would find Mesco and Yevu. All his mission required was to bring in Mesco. When he got back to Coruscant, he would let the Council deal with Yevu.

Perhaps he could go back to the Dancing Cu-Pa and ask around, but he doubted that anyone would want to talk about it in the open. He knew he would have to go down into the lower levels of the city to really find out the information he wanted. He sighed.

****

Ta'sa locked the ramp to his ship, making sure that no one would be able to get in. Maybe it wasn't his destiny to open up a restaurant here on Nar Shadda, but this was the cheapest place where he could start his business.

"We've all got to start somewhere." Ta'sa would tell himself. However, Ta'sa never thought that he would be starting his place here on this moon. The Smuggler's Moon as it was called by some, was a place were crime was a constant in the everyday life.

He had always imagined himself becoming the top chef for the Chancellor of the Republic. That would be the life, wouldn't it? Ta'sa sighed as he sat at the controls of his father's former ship, looking out into the city.

****

Aaryn wondered around the lower level Pazaak Den with his hood back over his head, taking in all the sights and the people. He hadn't been able to tell what the name of the Pazaak Den was, because he wasn't quite sure which language it was written in. Judging from a large majority of the people being Twi'lek, he was going to guess it was some sort of name from their language. Like the Dancing Cu-Pa, there was a large amount of mixed species inside.  
For a while he simply walked around, listening. His master had taught him how to pick up certain words while he was in a crowded area with the Force.

"Excuse me, my friend." A hand placed on his shoulder. A forceful hand.

"Yes, excuse you." Aaryn commented back. The man he was talking to only had one eye, the looked as if it were scratched out. His missing teeth made for an amusing accent.

"I have been watching you just simply walk around, I was wondering if you would like to play a game of Paazak." The man smiled.

"Actually, I'm here for some information." Aaryn said.

"What kind of information?" The man asked.

"Do you know anything about the Exchange?" Aaryn asked, putting a little bit of influence into the Force to make sure he was more truthful.

"Uh...perhaps we should go somewhere quieter, yes? My name is Trast Oih." Trast nodded and led him to a dimly lit corner. The only thing going on in the room was a Twi'lek girl and an older human had been doing things that the man's wife wouldn't be to happy about.

"Why would you like to know about the Exchange? Are you looking to join?" Trast asked.

"Yes, actually. I've heard somethings about this organization from people, but I wanted to know a little more before I got myself into something I might regret." Aaryn said.

"Ah, yes, yes. Very wise of you. Good boy, good. The Exchange is everywhere....specifically on this planet. I wouldn't be surprised if they are already watching you. If the Republic falls and we all start speakin Mandalorian, then very little would change for these folks. Yes, very little." Trast nodded his head several times.

"So is it possible that the Exchange may even be helping the Mandalorians bring down the Republic?" Aaryn asked.  
Trast thought about it for a moment. "No. I doubt that very highly. The Mandalorians would not want them around in their Empire. No, the Exchange would not help them."

Aaryn was very puzzled then. What was the connection between Mesco, the Mandalorians, and the Exchange?

"Well, what is a way into the Exchange then?" Aaryn asked.

"I may know some people who know some people. I could talk to them if you like?" Trast seem excited to be helping someone.

"Well...yeah."

"Good, very good. I believe they may actually be here." Trast stood up.

"Wait, what?" Something in the Force was telling Aaryn to be cautious.

"Follow me." Trast scurried through the crowd. Aaryn followed him, unsure if he should be doing so. Trast had taken him to the very back of the Paazak Den, coming up to a large and very sealed door. It was protected by two Twi'lek. Trast whispered something to one of the guards. The guard looked at the other one and pulled out his comlink. After a few moments the guard nodded and stepped back as the door opened.

Trast walked in with Aaryn behind him. Aaryn noticed the large Hutt in the room as soon as the doors opened. There seemed to be several more people inside.

"Oh great and powerful Zenso, I have brought someone in interest--" Trast continued on, but Aaryn didn't listen. It was certainly a mistake to be here. He saw the three Transdoshin thugs and that vile Mesco! Yevu, however, was not in the room.

One of the Transdoshin thugs hissed.

"That'ssss him!" One of them yelled.

"The one we told you about!" Another finished.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" Mesco yelled.

Zenso the Hutt pointed at Aaryn, saying something in Huttese. Aaryn didn't really feel like standing around to find out. He quickly turned and ran towards the exit of the Den. It was as if everyone in the Paazak Den had listened to Zenso's command and began to pull out weapons.

As he called upon the Force for speed, blaster shots rang past his head. This was not good. Not good at all. Aaryn skidded across the streets of the lower level of Nar Shadda, running as fast as he possibly could.  
People didn't understand the situation or just didn't care, because they were failing to move out of the way. They definitely moved away from the Transdoshins and other killers, but not for Aaryn. Aaryn turned around to see how far away they were. They were closing in on him, fast.

Just before Aaryn could turn his head back around he ran straight into someone. He crashed to the ground with the other person.

Mesco, leading the charge, skidded to a stop as did his gang behind him.

"It's over Jedi boy!" The Aleena laughed. "Kill them both!"

Before the command left his mouth, the person Aaryn knocked down fired three precise shots into one of the Transdoshin's throat. The Transdoshin croaked, falling to the ground with his hands clutched around his throat. Aaryn turned to see the person he knocked down was a very beautiful woman.

"Let's go." She said, standing to her feet firing off more shots into the gang. Aaryn didn't object, following her. Her curly brown hair bounced on her shoulders as she ran. They came up on a speeder, which seemed to be hers.

She jumped into the drivers seat as Aaryn jumped into the back seat. Before Aaryn felt secure at all, she whipped the speeder into the oncoming traffic.

"Whoa! Careful!" Aaryn yelled.

"You just keep your head down, sweetheart!" She yelled back. Aaryn found her very attractive, and on top of that she was a very good pilot. Aaryn found it odd that he was thinking of that at a time like this, but he couldn't help it. All Jedi have their flaws, right?

Suddenly three other speeders were making their way towards them. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she was a good pilot after all. Four large blaster shots zoomed past the speeder. Okay, maybe it was going to be bad. Aaryn pulled out his lightsaber, igniting it with a snap-hiss.

"You're a Jedi?!" She yelled, surprised.

"Yes! Well, no not technically yet but as soon as I pass-" Aaryn tried to explain before he was cut off.

"Shut up and deflect those blasters!"

"Yes, ma'am." Aaryn muttered. He brought his lightsaber, letting the living Force flow through him. He would let the Force react, not himself. Three shots came towards them and he deflected all three and shot one back. More and more shots came towards them, and Aaryn continued to deflect them.

"Do you have a plan on where we are going?" Aaryn yelled over the roaring wind.

"Not yet, you got any ideas?" She called back.

Aaryn deflected another shot, taking out someone in one of the speeders. "Go to docking bay 2342!"

She made a hard right, almost forcing Aaryn out of their speeder. Their pursuers followed, one speeding up to their left side. Mesco, that vile little animal, was in the passenger seat laughing.

"You will die little Jedi boy! You will die!" Mesco laughed.

"Try to pull up and stay with them! Okay?" Aaryn yelled.

She simply nodded and readjusted their speeder. The Force continued to flow through him, giving him the power to jump over to Mesco's speeder. One of his Transdoshin friends rode beside him, bringing up a blaster. Without thinking, Aaryn cut his hand off. The green reptile roared in protest. Aaryn took Mesco by the arm, pulling him close to his own body. The Aleena punched and kicked all he could but Aaryn held on tight, making the jump back into his speeder.

"Floor it!" Aaryn yelled.

The young woman did just that. Aaryn put away his lightsaber, focusing on holding the squirming little guy down.  
"You let me go, do you understand me?! You let me go! I'm important!" Mesco yelled.

"Keep your mouth shut." Aaryn said.

"I can pay you more than you know, if you just let me go." Aaryn said nothing back. "What about you, pretty human? Just stop this speeder and let my men take care of the boy. What do you say?"

The woman said nothing back. It occurred to Aaryn that he shouldn't completely trust this woman, even if she had saved his life. He had to remember she was also looking out for herself. Aaryn glanced at her.

"Docking Bay 2342?" She asked.

"That's the one." Aaryn replied. The speeder sped up even more. Aaryn smirked, keeping down the out of control alien. The speeder zipped through traffic lanes, ignoring all the laws just to get to that docking bay. Close behind, Mesco's band of gangsters tried to catch up. The speeder made it into the port of the bay.

"This is it!" The woman yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Third ship on the right!" Aaryn yelled back. The speeder turned a hard right, stopping in front of _the Sunseed_, the Ho'din's ship.

_He owes me one anyway,_ Aaryn thought.

Aaryn forced all of his strength around Mesco, jumping out of the speeder. The woman quickly followed, firing her blaster as she did. Aaryn hugged the alien close to himself and ran up the ramp of the ship.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ta'sa could be heard in the background. Ta'sa ran towards the entrance, surprised to see Aaryn.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Ta'sa said.

"No time to explain, we have to go now!" Aaryn said running towards the cabin area of the ship. The woman ran up the ramp, closing it behind her.

"Hold on just a second! Who are you?!" Ta'sa said.

"We can exchange our life stories after we get out of this mess, I need you to tell me where the cockpit is!" She said.

"Just around the bend here, what's going on?! Someone tell me!" Ta'sa was ignored. The woman sprinted to the cockpit, falling into the pilot's seat. She ran through the pre-flight checklist as fast as she could. Ta'sa finally joined her, sitting in the co-pilot seat. Back in the cabin area, Aaryn struggled to keep Mesco contained.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Mesco repeated over and over. Aaryn extended his hand out on the side of the Aleena's neck, giving him some pressure. Mesco's eyes rolled into the back of his head, causing him to pass out. Aaryn found him a bed, strapping him in. As soon as the criminal was contained, Aaryn ran into the cockpit.

"What's going on!?!" Ta'sa yelled. It was very obvious he was extremely frustrated.

"Those Transdoshins, they are after us. If we don't all go now, we will die." Aaryn began to buckle his harness into the navigator's seat.

"Alright, let's get this hunk of junk out of here." The woman said. _The Sunseed_ lurched out of the docking bay, creaking as it did. Aaryn looked around the ship in concern.

"Is this going to hold together?" Aaryn asked.

"I hope so." Ta'sa gulped.

"You'd better hold on," The woman said as _the Sunseed_ shot towards the stars. "It's Jove, my name is Jove."

Despite the intensity they had all just experienced, and where about to; Aaryn smiled when he heard her name.


	4. Chapter 4: Hide and Seek

**Chapter Four**

**Hide and Seek**

"Thisss one killed our brother. She must die." Bruuz, one of the surviving three Transdoshin brothers, hissed. Beside him stood his last surviving brother, Lruuz; with only one hand remaining.

Lruuz roared over his brother. "The Jedi boy mussst die firssst! He took my hand."

In front of the two Transdoshin brothers sat the current Exchange leader over Nar Shadda, Zenzo the Hutt. He licked his grotesque lips with his large tongue, reaching for another gizka to eat. Even for a Hutt, Zazz was extremely overweight; he could barley even move across the floor without some assistance. After swallowing the gizka whole, Zenzo seemed to suddenly hear their complaints.

"Why did you let Mesco—" Before the Hutt could begin his verbal assault on the two Transdoshin brothers, he was interrupted by a more commanding voice.

"You let that incompetent informant get away!" Emerging from the shadows, a fully armored Mandalorian warrior pulled out a long vibroblade and pointed it at the Exchange leader's throat. That is, if Hutt's were considered to have throats. Lruuz and Bruuz cowered in fear.

"My lord, if I may explain-" Once again Zenzo was cut off by the imposing Mandalorian.

"You may not explain, you fat slug, you let sorry excuse for a being slip through those disgusting fingers of yours with our secrets! Mandalorian secrets!" The Mandalorian let the words hang in the air. Slowly, he lowered his custom made vibroblade and walked past the two Transdoshins.

"We will recover them, Commander." Bruuz bowed.

The Mandalorian grunted. "I highly doubt that. My superiors decided that an alliance with the Exchange may be useful, seeing how the information we shared could be very valuable to both sides. Though I do not agree with these new…tactics, I still follow my orders."

The Mandalorian turned to face them.

"I gave you specific orders not to get caught. And what did you do? You let a Jedi boy, a girl, and a Ho'din capture that pathetic excuse for a life form. If the boy gets the informant to Coruscant…well let's just say Demogal with have fun you."

The three Exchange cronies said nothing, simply because they were afraid. They had learned early not to cross a Mandalorian.

"You will recover Mesco and bring him back to me. Take the Zabrak Jedi with you. Am I understood?"

Lruuz, Bruuz, and even the great and mighty Zenzo the Hutt replied in unison. A universal "yes."

"To make sure you do recover him, I am sending some Mandalorians with you." The Commander said. Lruuz and Bruuz exchanged glances.

"Forgive me for assssking, my lord, but how do we find Messsco?" Lruuz asked.

"We implanted him with a tracking device. My men will know where to find him." The Mandalorian made his way back towards the shadows, leaving the two Transdoshin brothers worried and the Hutt extremely worried.

***

The entire interior of the quirky, old ship was dimly lit. The rest of the Sunseed's strange and last minute crew were asleep in their respective quarters, including Mesco. Jove was surprised the Aleena had actually shut up and stopped yelling. It was beginning to get real irritating to her. Jove snuck out of her bed, tip toeing to the cockpit of the ship. She flopped into the pilots chair and let out a sigh. Through the transparisteel she saw that the ship was in hyperspace. It had always comforted her to watch the expansive blue and black walls go past in a whirl, even when she was a kid. She smiled, remembering those happier times…simpler times.

"Commandeering the ship?" A friendly voiced asked from behind. Jove turned around to see Aaryn leaning against the doorway of the cockpit.

"I was thinking about it." She smiled back.

"Do you care if I join you?" Aaryn questioned.

"By all means." Jove replied, watching the young man slide into the co-pilot seat. She returned her gaze to the hyperspace beyond. After a few moments, he finally spoke.

"I never got a chance to really thank you. You know, for saving my tail back on Nar Shadda. So, thank you Jove." Aaryn nodded.

"Don't mention it," She said.

"Jove, what is your last name?" Aaryn inquired.

She was silent for a moment, as if she were mulling over the decision to tell him her last name. "It's Sunflare. Jove Sunflare."

Aaryn smiled, repeating the name to himself.

"I like it." He surmised.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Just curious, that's all." Aaryn replied. Jove saw out of the corner of her eyes that he kept looking at her. It was beginning to make her a little uncomfortable. There was no doubt Aaryn was very attractive, and very polite, but Jove wasn't into the nice guys, especially the ones that were making a vow of no attachments.

"So, tell me about yourself. Favorite color, food, where you came from, and how you got so good at piloting." Aaryn laughed.

"You are very inquisitive." Jove folded her arms across her chest.

"If I'm bothering you-"Aaryn seemed genuinely sorry.

"No, it's okay. I'm just not use to people asking me, that's all." Jove forced a smile. "But my story would probably bore you."

"I don't think it would…" Aaryn said. "How about I start?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well it started a long time ago, in this galaxy-"Aaryn jokingly started. Surprisingly it garnered a laugh out of Jove. "I don't really remember my parents, since I was given up to the Jedi when I was four."

"That seems kind of harsh, don't you think, to be ripped away from your family like that, taken away from the only people in the galaxy that love you." Jove shook her head.

"Well when you put it like that, then yeah. But I really don't even remember anything about it. My earliest memory is being in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

"I don't know how you Jedi do it. I could never be a Jedi."

"I think you'd be a terrific Jedi," He said honestly. "You certainly showed that back on Taris. Just ignore the fact that you have no Force potential at all, and you'd make an awesome Jedi."

She laughed out loud, covering her mouth to make sure she didn't wake up Ta'sa or Mesco. Silence descended on the cabin. Aaryn felt the Force leading him to say something to her, something that she needed to hear.

"You're a good person, Jove. Don't forget that." He said. She didn't say anything back, continuing to watch the bluish-black wall of hyperspace go by.

"I think I'll save my story for some other time." Jove broke the silence. Aaryn took that as his cue to leave.

"Goodnight, Jove." Aaryn left the cockpit, leaving Jove once again alone. She stared out at the transparisteel. She did not know why Aaryn had said that, but it certainly wasn't the truth. The Padawan didn't know her, not really. He did not know all the things she had done. The things she had done to survive. She closed her eyes, remembering those times.

***

The streets of Kad Feera were extremely crowded as a large parade made its way across the streets and the lanes in the sky. A hood draped over her long, brown hair, a younger Jove folded her arms across her chest to keep warm. It was in the middle of winter on Kad Feera, and the annual Feast of Feera parade was in full swing. It provided the prefect cover for her to catch a transport of this planet.

It was cold enough to see one's breath. Jove was chilled to the bone, but was determined to make it off this planet. She had not found what she was looking for exactly, but she knew what she had to do now. What sacred her most was the fact that she didn't care about what she had to become to see that there was some sort of justice in the galaxy.

"Hey girl, why don't you come with me? I'll make sure you are warm." Laughed a human male, along with his Gotal friend.

Jove ignored the comment and kept walking towards the docks.

"He was talking to you." The Gotal stepped in front of her.

"I heard him. Just please let me go." Jove clinched her teeth. She didn't know what to do in this situation.

"It's the Feast of Feera, it's the time to give a little." The human smiled, showing what little teeth he had. He took hold of her arms.

"And get a little." The Gotal licked his lips, coming closer to Jove.

"Step away from her." A voice called out. The human and Gotal turned towards the sound of the voice. A smaller man approached the three.

"Who are you, little man?" The Gotal insulted him.

"I'm Calo Nord, and if you call me little again…you're dead." Calo smiled.

The Gotal squinted his eyes, looking at the blasters on Calo's hips. The human whistled through what was left of his teeth.

"I found her first." He said, taking his arm around her neck and pulling out a vibro knife.

"Close your eyes, kid." Calo told Jove. She didn't question him, slowly closing them.

"You have three seconds to let her go." Calo gave his ultimatum.

"What are you going to do? Kill us in the public? With the Feast going on? I don't think so." The Gotal laughed.

"One." Calo started.

"This guy thinks he is bad." The human laughed, his horrible breath making Jove almost gag.

"Two."

"This little man thinks he will kill us. You kill me, she dies." The Gotal pointed at Jove. Jove's heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest. She couldn't die here, not like this. She still had much to accomplish.

"Three." And then it happened in a blur. Before the Gotal tried to pull out a hold out blaster, but before he even got half to it a blaster blot went right between his two horns. The human didn't even have time to think about cutting Jove's throat because two blaster blots pierced his skull. The two thugs hit the ground at the same time.

"You can open your eyes now, kid." Calo said.

Jove did so, seeing the two dead men on the ground. The smoke was still rising from their heads.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Jove." She answered.

"I thought so." Calo kept his blaster trained on her. She cursed herself for trusting this man enough to give her name away.

"You're a bounty hunter?" She put her hands up.

"The best."

"So I guess you are going to take me away?" She asked.

"Actually, no." Calo put his blaster away. He laughed at the expression on her face. "I read your file, kid. Me and you have a lot in common. It must have been hard for you, to have them turn on you like that."

"Stop it." She ordered him.

"You can't keep playing hide and seek, kid. You need to train yourself for vengeance. Get back at them for what they did to you." He said, turning away from her.

"Why would you let me go?" Jove asked.

"Because someone once let me go." Calo answered. It sent a shiver down her spine. Was this what she would become one day? A ruthless killer?

Jove didn't need to ask twice though, and started for the docking bay. Calo called out to her one more time.

"Next time we run into each other, I won't go easy on you."

***

"Hello there."

Jove woke up to Ta'sa smiling at her from upside down. Jove rubbed her eyes as Ta'sa backed away from the pilot's chair and folded his arms. She saw that they were still traveling through hyperspace.

"I'm sorry—"Jove started.

"Don't be. It can be comforting in here sometimes, with the hum of the hyperdrive and all." Ta'sa smiled. Jove stretched, smelling the nerf sausage cooking from galley area.

"It's breakfast time, if you'd like to join us." Ta'sa told her, exiting the cockpit. Jove sat there for a while. Both Aaryn and Ta'sa had showered her with kindness; it was something she really wasn't use to. Perhaps she could trust these two, and help them get Mesco back to Coruscant.

"You coming?" Aaryn asked, passing by the cockpit.

"You bet." She smiled. It was nice to have friends.

Author's Notes: Jove is nineteen years old, but her encounter with Calo Nord took place three years prior to her meeting with Aaryn, making her sixteen at the time. When meeting with Calo she had only been on the run for a couple of months.


	5. Chapter 5: A Narrow Escape

**Chapter Five**

**A Narrow Escape**

Aaryn was almost sure he had never seen so many different species in one confined place, not even on Nar Shadda. He brought his drink up to his lips, gulping down some more of his caf. His eyes scanned the area, while he extended his senses in the Force. So far, so good. No trouble for the unlikely crew of the _Sunseed_.

"I'm ready to get out of here." Ta'sa whispered in his direction. Aaryn rolled his eyes.

"We just sat down." He replied.

"You are correct. And now I want to leave." Ta'sa glared Aaryn.

"At least let me finish my drink. We have enough time to kill anyways. _The Sunseed_ is still undergoing repairs and probably won't be finished for another hour or so." Aaryn took another sip.

Ta'sa let out a very loud, and much exaggerated sigh. Aaryn couldn't help but smile at the Ho'din. The crew of the _Sunseed_ had to set down on the planet Esseles for repairs to the hyperdrive. Ta'sa wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with it and decided to put it down just to make sure. It turned out that coolant was leaking from the ship, but thankfully they found someone who could repair for cheap. Jove had chosen to stay back on the ship to watch Mesco and make sure he was in line.

"We're almost to Coruscant, Ta'sa." Aaryn glanced sideways at Ta'sa and saw a slight hint of a smile.

"I think it's a two day journey from here." Ta'sa layed his green head on his hand.

"The Jedi won't forget what you have done for us. Thank you, I mean it." Aaryn patted him on the back.

"Well, I didn't really have much of a choice did I?" Ta'sa sighed audibly again.

Aaryn laughed and brought up his caf to take another sip when suddenly he felt a massive amount of panic. He almost dropped his drink into the floor. Something was severely wrong and coming their way. Whatever it was, they intended to kill both him and Ta'sa.

"Are you okay, Aaryn?" Ta'sa asked.

"We have to go. Now." Aaryn stood up quickly, bringing his hood over his head. Ta'sa looked confused.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Just follow me and look normal." Aaryn said, making his way through the crowd in the cantina. Ta'sa straightened up, his walking visually different. Aaryn cringed inwardly; he shouldn't have told him anything was wrong. Now he stuck out like a sore thumb. Aaryn cursed to himself.

"Sit down." Aaryn said through his clinched teeth, pushing them into a booth. He let Ta'sa go in first, and then took a seat.

"Why are you in my booth?" Called a voice across from them. Aaryn looked and saw a human male with his boots on the table. His light blue eyes looked at Ta'sa first and then Aaryn.

"I'm sorry, sir. We'll be going." Ta'sa said standing up.

"That's more like it." The man smiled, scratching the five o'clock shadow forming on his face.

"Shut up and sit down, Ta'sa." Aaryn forced him back down. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Hiding from someone, are we?" The man smiled, running his hand through his long, dirty blond hair.

"Can we just please keep quite? Ta'sa, scoot down into the seat. They'll be looking for you first." Aaryn said.

"First off, you are going about this the wrong way. Both of you are being way to obvious. Secondly, you are in my kriffing booth. Get out." The man said again.

"You will let us stay in your booth." Aaryn waved his hand. The man raised his brow again and laughed.

"Nope. Get out. You better hurry, too. Looks like those Trandoshins have spotted you." The man smiled.

Aaryn looked over his shoulder subtly, seeing that in fact both Lruuz and Bruuz had found him and Ta'sa. He tried to relax himself with basic Jedi breathing techniques. Both the Transdoshins were reaching for their comlinks.

"Look, kid. Nobody sits in Maverick Baron's booth and gets away with it. So why don't you and your snakehead friend get the—" The man named Maverick stopped talking as soon as the cantina broke out into screams. Maverick turned his attention to the commotion.

"Holy-" Maverick trailed off looking at the armored Mandalorians entering through the front entrance of the cantina.

"Oh, that's not good." Aaryn gulped. Maverick threw their table over onto the ground and they ducked behind it for cover.

"Why are Mandalorians here?" Maverick yelled over the screams of terror, pulling out a heavily modified blaster.

"That is a good question." Aaryn peeked over the table and then quickly ducked back down to avoid three blaster shots over his head.

"Why are Mandalorians helping the Exchange?" Ta'sa asked. Aaryn bit his lip, wondering the same thing. Not only that, but how did they find them? A tracking device? If that were the case, why not attack the _Sunseed_? It dawned on Aaryn.

"They are trying to distract us." Aaryn muttered.

"What?" Maverick asked.

"They are trying to keep us away from the ship so they can get Mesco!" Aaryn gritted his teeth.

"Then that means…" Ta'sa's eyes grew wide.

"Jove." Aaryn nodded. "We have to get to the ship."

"Ya'll aren't going anywhere. Those bucketheads will rip you into shreds." Maverick yelled.

Aaryn unclipped his lightsaber. The green blade shot through the air, the trademark hum of the weapon drew everyone's attention. Maverick glanced at the weapon and then suddenly took another look.

"You're a kriffing Jedi?!" Maverick yelled.

"Lay cover fire." Aaryn ignored Maverick's statement. He stood up, and instantly received blaster fire from the Mandalorian soldiers. He let the Force flow through him, making the lightsaber become an extension of himself. The red blots flashed towards the young Jedi, causing him to arc his lightsaber up to block them back towards the attackers.

"Ta'sa, you need to head to the ship! Go, now!" Aaryn said. Ta'sa did not ask questions this time. Maverick stood up, squeezing a couple of shots off at the attacking group. The whole place had turned to chaos. Some smugglers joined in the fight shooting widely in the air. They didn't care who they were shooting at, just as long as they were shooting.

"You need to go," Aaryn said to Maverick.

"Go with you? Right." Maverick laughed.

"They will kill you if you stay here." Aaryn blocked another bolt. Maverick knew he was right. If he was going to survive, he had to follow Ta'sa. If there was one absolute thing Maverick was, it was a survivor. He stood up, shooting at the Mandalorians and ran behind Ta'sa. Aaryn covered their backs, and began to head towards the exit with them.

***

Jove yawned, taking her propped up feet off the table in the galley area of the ship. She was guessing that Mesco was probably getting hungry about now. The alarm for his food was just going off. She took it out and headed towards the storage area were Mesco was tied up.

"Let me go!" Mesco yelled at her as the door slid open. The Aleena was tied up heavily and there was definitely no way for him to get loose at all. Aaryn had decided to untie him for his meals, even though she disagreed with it. She knew that he wasn't going to get away when she was watching him, not with her blaster well trained on him.

"I am; it's time for you to eat up." Jove said as she sat the plate of food on the floor. The Aleena yelled, squirming in his chair. Jove took out her blaster and the squirming stopped. She began to the process of untying the little fellow.

"You'll never get away with this. I won't say a word to nobody. You here me? Nobody! The Republic ain't gonna make squeal." Mesco continued to talk. Jove's comlink buzzed.

"You guys on your way back?" Jove asked.

"Jove! Are you okay?" Aaryn said over the sound of blaster fire.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Jove asked, clinching her blaster harder now.

"The Mandalorians are here to take back Mesco. They are probably there now." Aaryn said. Jove's heart jumped in her chest. She hadn't heard the repairs going on the ship for a while now. Why didn't she notice that? She was getting soft.

"Tie me back up! Tie me back up! I'll tell the Republic everything they want to know! I promise! They'll do horrible things to me if they get me! " Mesco cried. Jove tightened him back up.

"Be quiet." Jove whispered, holding her blaster high. She stood by the doorway, listening. Suddenly, behind Mesco dropped a Zabrak female from a shaft above. It was Yevu.

Jove didn't hesitate to start firing at her before she could get her lightsaber up. She missed both shots. Yevu reached for her lightsaber, but before she could Mesco has kicked back his chair into Yevu. She cursed, clawing for her weapon as it fell on the floor. Jove lunged for her, grasping her hands on her throat.

Yevu hissed, trying to punch and kick Jove off of her. Yevu couldn't focus enough Force energy to push off Jove, not with her air supply quickly leaving her. Jove clinched her grip around her even harder around her throat. It was either kill or be killed, and that was something Jove had been living with for three years.

Yevu gasped for air, still trying to push Jove off. She glanced about, seeing her lightsaber on the floor. She reached her hand out, calling on all she could of the Force to pull her lightsaber to her. Slowly the lightsaber skidded across to her hand. Jove kept her left hand on her throat and moved her right hand to Yevu's wrist to keep her from using the lightsaber.

The yellow blade ignited. Yevu was starting to regain some control of her strength, trying to push her lightsaber on Jove.

"Watch out!" Mesco yelled to Jove. She flipped over to her back instantly, putting Yevu in a prefect position to kill her. As soon as the switch happened two blaster bolts shot through Yevu's chest as she raised her lightsaber for the killing stroke. They were meant for Jove. Yevu fell off of Jove, her lightsaber falling to the ground. In the doorway stood a Mandalorian, his blaster raised.

The Mandalorian started towards Mesco and Jove. Before anyone could react, a green blade shot through the soldier's stomach. His helmeted head looked down to see the lightsaber sticking through before he fell to the ground, dead. Aaryn was there standing behind him, putting his lightsaber back on his belt. He ran and knelt beside Jove.

"Are you okay?" Aaryn asked, looking over to see Yevu's dead body on the ground.

"Yeah, I think so." Jove said in almost a daze.

"We have to get out of here. There are more Mandalorians on their way." Aaryn helped her up. Jove, a little shaken, still ran to the cockpit to help get the ship up in the air. Ta'sa was already in the co-pilots seat, and another man Jove didn't know in the navigator's seat. More Mando's were pouring through the docking bay entry, firing their blasters at the ship.

Jove pulled the _Sunseed _up into the air, blasting the sub-light engines. The old ship roared into the air away from Esseles.

***

Mandalorian commander Jagi A'denika slammed his fist down on to a table, clenching his fist in anger. His strike team failed to retrieve Mesco from the _Jetii_ boy and his companions. He turned back to the hologram of one his soldiers that were sent to bring Mesco back.

"They are on their way to _Courscanta. _The rest of you will meet me there. Do you understand?" Jagi could almost sense the sudden surprise from his soldier.

"You are coming, sir?" The Mando asked.

"If you cannot complete the mission, then I will do it for you. Yes, I will meet you on the planet." Jagi ended the transmission and stood silently for a moment. They had reported that the two Mandalorian soldiers and the Zabrak female that had went on the ship had never got off.

Slowly, he took off his _buy'ce_, his helmet in the Mandalorian tongue. He placed it on the table and sat down, the T-shaped visor looking back at him. If he had been in command and not that _di'kut_ Fett, this situation never would have happened. It was not the Mandalorian way to implore deception and work with criminal organizations like they had recently been doing. It was all connected to this new 'Neo-Crusader' idea.

Jagi didn't like it, at all. Now, he was responsible for fixing this mess. Mesco knew much more than even the Exchange knew. Jagi was under the impression that Mesco may have come across information a new weapon being constructed by the Mandalorians. Jagi was not going to let this information leak to the Republic. No, he was going to make sure this time they kill Mesco.

***

"Well, we are successfully off to Coruscant." Jove said, walking out of the cockpit with Ta'sa. Aaryn looked up from Yevu's lightsaber in his hands. Jove gave a reluctant smile to him.

"Thanks for saving me." She said. Aaryn nodded. "By the way, who is the new guy?"

"Oh, Maverick? He helped us escape the Mandalorians. He had to come with us." Aaryn said, looking around the galley. "Where is he?"

"He was in the navigator seat earlier." Ta'sa said.

"You know, Mesco actually helped save my life back there too." Jove said. Aaryn raised his eyebrows in surprise. "He seems a little shaken up. And seems to behaving now."

"Looks like he would rather have us take him in than the Mandalorians." Aaryn said. As soon as he finished his sentence, a loud blaster blot rang through-out the ship. It took a moment to register with the three before they ran towards the sound. They ran inside Mesco's room, seeing Maverick standing there with smoke rising from his blaster.

Had he killed Mesco?! Aaryn instinctively reached for his saber. Slowly, Maverick turned around to show another dead Mandalorian at the feet of a very sacred looking Mesco.

"What happened?" Ta'sa asked. Maverick glanced at Mesco, giving him a smirk as he walked out of the room. "Was that Mandalorian on board the entire time?"

"He was invincible…" Jove muttered, watching the man walk away.

"So he just saved Mesco?" Ta'sa asked confused.

It was all coming together for Aaryn, continuing to look at the very shaken Mesco. Not only had Yevu and the Mandalorian he had killed come aboard, but two Mandalorian soldiers had made their way on the ship. The last one had cloaked himself until the time was right to get Mesco. Aaryn also turned to watch Maverick walk away. How had he spotted the Mandalorian?


	6. Chapter 6: A'den be Te Manda'ad Part One

**Chapter Six**

**A'den be Te Manda'ad**

**(Rage of the Mandalorians)- Part One**

"You saved my neck…twice." Jove said with her arms folded, eyeing Mesco as he ate his food. Mesco quickly glanced up and just as quickly turned his attention back to his food.

"Thanks," She said.

"If you died, they would have taken me." Mesco replied as he chewed his nerf sausage. Aaryn stepped forward.

"Why was Maverick in here?" Aaryn asked. Mesco shrugged his small, blue alien shoulders.

"He never said anything; he was just looking with his blaster out. Then he popped the buckethead a good one." Mesco burped. Jove gave Aaryn a disgusted look. He still wondered how Maverick could have possibly spotted the camouflaged Mandalorian hiding on the ship, waiting for the right moment to take Mesco.

"We should be arriving to Coruscant any minute now; I'm going to head back to the cockpit." Jove whispered to Aaryn. Aaryn shook his head and watched her walk out. It had been two days ago since the attack from the Mandalorians, but Aaryn still had a lot of questions that had not been answered.

"You must know a lot since the Mandalorians want you so badly." Aaryn said, trying to trick Mesco into saying something he shouldn't.

"Of course I know a lot. And I know a lot more than they think I do." Mesco said. Aaryn sensed the change in the alien, seeing that he did not mean to let that out.

"What exactly do you know?" He asked. Mesco began to laugh.

"You think I tell you, Jedi boy? No, no, no. That kind of information requires credits. Lots of credits, cause this one be the jackpot!" Mesco continued to laugh. Aaryn thought about using the Jedi mind trick, but decided against it. It was not his place to probe the criminal mind, only to deliver him to the authorities.

"We'll be on Coruscant soon, so hang tight." Aaryn said as he began to restrain him again. Oddly enough, since the close encounter with Mandalorian strike team Mesco had cooperated very well. After finishing up with Mesco, Aaryn headed out towards the cockpit. He was very nervous about returning to the Council. He had completed his mission successfully, which meant that he passed the Trials. That also meant Aaryn would be knighted. He could hardly believe that he was about to become a full fledged Jedi Knight, guardian and protector of the galaxy.

"What's got you smiling, padawhatnot?" Maverick asked as Aaryn passed him through the galley. Maverick sat at the main table, shuffling a deck of cards.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Aaryn said, caught off guard.

"Want to play some Paazak?" Maverick gave a mischievous smirk. "We'll play with some creds."

"Sorry, but gambling isn't really a Jedi thing." Aaryn said.

"But you're not Jedi yet. Isn't that right? Or did I just overhear wrong?" Maverick continued shuffling the Paazak deck.

"Well, hopefully after we touchdown that is going to change for me." He replied, starting again for the cockpit.

"You know they ain't going to give up." Maverick said, stopping Aaryn in his tracks. "They are just gonna keep coming after him until they have him."

"Who, the Mandalorians?" Aaryn asked.

"Well, look at that. You must be some kind of Jedi scientist to figure that one out." Maverick sarcastically said. "They don't like to lose."

"You can leave as soon as we get to Coruscant." Aaryn said, hoping he would.

"Hey, don't say I didn't warn you." Maverick smiled. Aaryn stood there a moment longer, mulling over what Maverick had told him. He glanced at the shady man that he had allowed on Ta'sa's ship and wondered if it had been a good idea. Maverick was definitely a shady character. Aaryn continued on to the cockpit, sitting down beside Jove in the co-pilots seat.

"We close?" Aaryn asked.

"Getting ready to drop out of hyperspace now, you may want to contact someone when we do. " Jove said.

The mottled sky before them dropped back into normal space, the city-planet and capital of the Galactic Republic in front of them. Ta'sa, sitting in the navigator's seat, happy to give up the piloting to a more experienced person was amazed to see Coruscant.

Suddenly a small holo-graphic image of Jedi Master Cruuso, Aaryn's master appeared on the console.

"Master, I have completed the mission." Aaryn bowed his head as his Arkanian Master regarded him.

"Very good, my Padawan, however there have been issues within the Order that have come up. We must hold off on review of your mission." Cruuso said, his white eyes seeming to burn a hole through Aaryn. At least, that's the way Jove felt.

"What's wrong?" Aaryn asked.

"Excuse me?" Cruuso titled his head.

"Forgive me, what has happened _Master_?" Aaryn gritted his teeth.

"Is that how you talk to a Jedi Master? Perhaps it was too soon to send you on your mission." Cruuso paused, waiting a moment before moving on. "I'm a bit surprised you have not heard what has happened yet. There has been a massacre on Taris. An entire Padawan class has been murdered."

"What?!" Aaryn couldn't believe it.

"Reports are still coming in, but it appears that another Padawan committed the crime. The council on Taris is pursuing him now." Cruuso said, seeming not to even be phased by the news or even care.

Aaryn's head was reeling, what in the galaxy was going on? He tried to remember if he knew anyone that was training on Taris, but couldn't remember. Jove glanced over at Aaryn, wondering if he was okay.

"I bet things down there are pretty heated," Aaryn muttered.

"You don't know the half of it, my apprentice. We'll deal with informant as soon as we can, but right now we are dealing with more pressing issues. I'll arrange for a Republic escort as soon as I can, but until then you will wait. Is that understood, Padawan?" Cruuso raised his brow.

"How long do you think that could be?" Aaryn asked.

"The soonest I can have them pick up your informant would be tomorrow morning. The Republic has beefed up security since the Massacre, so it will take some time to convince them to send a transport." His master replied.

"Tomorrow?! Master, this is important! Mesco knows information vital to the Republic, he needs to be taken-"Aaryn was abruptly cut off before he could finish.

"Aaryn, what have I taught you? You know how difficult politics can be. You've dealt with the traitor up until now, I trust that an extra day would not be difficult?" Cruuso said sternly.

"Yes, Master." Aaryn bowed slightly before the image disappeared. Aaryn let out a large sigh and sank back into his seat. _The Sunseed_ broke into Coruscant's atmosphere, and Jove continued to glance back at Aaryn to make sure he was okay.

"That was your Master?" Jove asked.

"Yeah, that was him, just a ton of fun, huh?" Aaryn attempted a smile.

"Seems like a real hardliner." Ta'sa said from behind.

"Oh, you have no idea." He replied. The old freighter shook one last time and then broke through the clouds, heading for the city-wide planet below. A Republic landing official spoke through the comm., instructing Jove where to put the craft down.

"Thank you, we are landing now." Jove said, ending the conversation. The ship landed on one of the several thousands of docking bays all over the planet, sitting in open sight.

Aaryn turned to Ta'sa. "Do you mind if Mesco and I stay on the ship a little bit longer until the Republic sends a transport to pick him up?"

"I don't guess I really have a choice do I?" Ta'sa said with a wave of his hand. They all three got up, heading towards the cabin area of the ship. Maverick was now standing against the hatchway, ready to leave it seemed. Aaryn looked at Jove and smiled.

"Thank you again for all of your help. The Jedi won't forget it." Aaryn said.

"Don't mention it, really. I got a free ride to Coruscant out of it, and got to fight a crazy Zabrak Jedi." She said dryly.

"Thanks to you too, Maverick," Aaryn said. "Maybe one day I'll take you up on that game of Pazaak."

"Right," He nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, I guess you can. May the Force be with you." Aaryn said to both of them. The hatchway opened at Ta'sa's command and the ramp extended down to the platform. Jove gave one last look at Aaryn and descended down the ramp with Maverick.

***

"They have landed, Commander." The Mandalorian solider turned to Jagi A'denika. Jagi looked up at his solider, Gav, who was holding a pair of binoculars. The Commander stood up, walking to Gav and took the binoculars. Yes, that very recognizable freighter had finally made it Coruscant. Jagi's team had made it to the enemy's capital a day before their prey had, and with some careful espionage managed to set up base inside a building across from the docking bay platform where they had been scheduled to land. The _Jetii_ were so predictable.

"Is it time to suit up?" Asked another, his name was Tatta. Jagi had to keep his eye on the very brash solider, who was a little quick to jump into things without thinking.

"We can't possible go in with our full _beskar'gam_. The entire Republic would be on us like flies on bantha poodo." The always thinking Ding grunted.

"We could crush them." Tatta clenched his fist.

"Ding is right, we would instantly be spotted. One day, Tatta, we shall sack _Coruscanta_, but not this day. We have only one priority, and that is now to kill the Aleena known as Mesco." Jagi was interrupted by Gav.

"I thought we were to capture him and bring him back to you."

"I thought perhaps we could punish the alien when we captured him, but he has made it into the very heart of the Republic. Mesco has learned of the _Bes'uiik _War Machine being built." Jagi ran his hand through his salt and pepper colored hair.

"_Osik_," Ding cursed.

"How did he find out?" Gav asked.

"I'm not exactly sure how he did obtain that information, but he must have come across it whenever our agents were exchanging information with the Exchange." Jagi replied.

"The question is, how many did he tell?" Ding scratched his beard.

"We've been monitoring all of his contacts-"Jagi was cut off before he could finish.

"Commander, we have some coming out of the ship now." Gav said, watching through the transparisteel. Jagi turned to watch one male and female walk off the sorry excuse for a ship. "Yeah, that one joined them on Esseles." Gav finished, referring to Maverick. Jagi watched the man, something seemed familiar about him.

"Tatta, I want you to follow them. If they make a spilt, let me know. Understood?" Jagi looked at the brute of a man. He nodded. "We will leave our _buy'ce_ here; wear your _beskar'gam_ under these garments." Jagi threw some tunics on a table.

Tatta glared at Jagi, clinching his fist. He obviously wanted to go out in the full Mandalorian armor, but with their situation it just wasn't possible. As if he could read Tatta's mind, Jagi responded to his uneasiness.

"_Verd ori'shya beskar'gam." _Jagi quoted in his native tongue, which meant "A warrior is more than his armor."

Tatta nodded, overlaying the tunic of his armor and placed his _buy'ce_ on the table.

Gav, Ding, and Jagi also started overlaying their armor with the tunics as well. Tatta gave one last look at the pair that were exiting the _Sunseed_ and made after them.

"I assume we'll be going after Mesco." Gav asked.

"Yes, but we shall wait until dark to kill him." Jagi said.

"That's two hours, sir. Don't you think they'll be picking him up soon?" Gav raised his brow.

"No, not with the murders on Taris, I'm sure it has left the _Jetii_ in chaos. They'll debate endlessly about what they should do about the matter, just as they have with entering the war to fight us." Jagi rubbed his five o'clock shadow. "Yes, I would guess they'll get to this problem early tomorrow morning. By then, Mesco will be dead."

"We still need to be ready encase-"Ding started to say, but bit his tongue.

"Encase I'm wrong?" Jagi seemed to read his thoughts. "Then we will still be ready to move."

Ding seemed to relax a bit. Gav smiled and laughed.

"If they come before you say, Commander, it just makes it more fun for us." Gav wryly said.

***

Coruscant, the shining jewel of the Galactic Republic was always constantly busy. That was one thing Jove liked about it; it was very easy for one to get lost in the sea of beings that crowded every part of the planet. In essence, it was the perfect place to stay hidden. Jove looked around the tapcafe she was in, surveying the scene. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the low key place. She hadn't exactly caught the name of the tapcafe, since she couldn't read Duros. Judging by the large quantity of Duros, she surmised that this was a primarily a Duros area. There were also a lot of humans, some Gotals, even an out of place Givin or two.

She drank some caf, her thoughts drifting to the last week of her life. It had definitely been one of the most interesting ones. After running into Aaryn back on Nar Shadda, she felt like something had changed. Something had changed within herself, and she wasn't sure what. For the first time in three years, she felt…purpose. She had a drive that wasn't just to get away and keep running, but she wanted to actually help Aaryn.

"I've been with girls like you." A familiar voice said beside her. Her heart jumped, but she tried not showing it on her face. Over the last couple of years she had become increasingly good at people sneaking up on her ever since her encounter with Calo Nord.

Maverick sat next to her, flashing a charming smirk. Jove took another sip of her caf to regain her composure. Maverick sat there, still smiling.

"Have you?" Jove asked as she sat down her cup.

"I can tell when someone is running." He said, changing the subject. Jove looked in his direction, that charming smile having disappeared.

"Yeah?" Jove said. "I guess you have a lot of experience from girls running away from you."

"Oh, feisty," Maverick laughed. "So what I really would like to know is why a beautiful woman like you has built up such a hard shell around her."

Jove didn't say anything back, only clinching her jaw.

"Yet, even with that shell around you I could tell that you care for the kid." Maverick scratched his light beard.

"He is a good person." Jove said.

"Yeah, he does look like the golden boy of the Jedi. But it looks like he has got himself into a lot of trouble." Maverick stretched his hands out behind his head, laying his boots on the table.

"The Republic is sending someone to pick up Mesco tomorrow morning; they'll be fine here on Coruscant." Jove replied back.

"You sure about that? Because I have dealt with Mando's a lot. One thing about them is that they don't give up easily." Maverick shrugged.

"Why did you come find me, Maverick? If you haven't noticed, I don't want to talk to you." Jove put it bluntly.

"I just thought you might want to know that the Mandalorians are here, and are getting ready to make their move on Mesco." Maverick said getting up from the seat, his hand on the highly illegal hand blaster on his hip.

"How would you know something like that?" Jove asked.

"Well, for starters you could take a look outside in the dumpster. There is a dead Mandalorian that was keeping tabs on the both of us. But you don't want to talk to me, remember?" Maverick smiled, walking away.

Jove's heart had jumped. There was no reason for Maverick to lie to her about this. He had already proved once that he was very good at spotting out Mandalorians and killing them. She stood up from her seat, leaving some credits on the table for her drink. She had to get to Aaryn fast.

***

Aaryn shook his head, turning of the holo-net. What was happening to the galaxy? Reports of the "Massacre of Taris" were all over the news now. Some were even suggesting that it may be a Mandalorian plot to take Outer Rim planet.

"Was it someone you knew?" Ta'sa asked.

"Yeah, Zayne Carrack," Aaryn shook his head. "I knew him when I was younger. I had been on Dantoonie with him. That was when I was about five I think."

"Well, did he strike you as the type to be a murderer?" Ta'sa shrugged.

"Not at all," Aaryn laughed. "He could barely even use the Force. There is no way Zayne did this."

"People can change. You said yourself you haven't seen him since you were kids." Ta'sa said.

Aaryn didn't say anything back. He just didn't believe the news reports that a Padawan, like Zayne, had managed to kill his entire class and then escape from his masters. From what Aaryn could remember about him, he always use to share. That was the major thing that stuck out to him. Aaryn shook his head, hoping the news was not true.

"Mesco has been awfully quite." Ta'sa commented, the tentacles on his head weaving about.

"He was asleep last time I checked. I guess he realized he better get some in now before the integration begins." Aaryn said. "So what are we having to-"

Something was wrong. There was a strong disturbance in the Force. Aaryn quickly stood up. Ta'sa saw the look on his face.

"What happened?" He asked nervously.

"We have to get off the ship." Aaryn turned, running towards the room Mesco was being kept in. The door slid open, revealing a still sleeping Mesco.

"Get up. We're leaving." Aaryn said, starting to untie the Aleena.

"What? The Republic is here?" Mesco asked, blinking away his sleepiness.

"No, the Mandalorians are here." Aaryn finished, allowing the traitor to stand up. "You follow me and don't try anything stupid, okay?"

"You got it, Jedi boy." Mesco nodded. Aaryn couldn't feel any deceit in the Aleena's word.

"We need to run, and be ready to duck." Aaryn told him, running down the corridors. Ta'sa followed the two down the ramp into the chilly night air of Coruscant. Aaryn tried to push them as far away from the ship as he could. Suddenly the Sunseed exploded on the docking pad, debris shooting high into the air.

"No!" Ta'sa cried out. Anguish gripped the Ho'din's heart as he watched his father's old ship be torn into pieces. "No..." He whispered.

Aaryn removed his arm away from his face, surveying the immediate area. Mesco was still standing beside him, watching the flaming remains of Ta'sa's ship. Before anyone knew what was happening, Aaryn whipped out his lightsaber with a snap-hiss, deflecting a sniper bolt aimed towards Mesco.

"Whoa." Mesco simply said. Aaryn tried to look for where it came from, but couldn't spot it.

"Run. Ta'sa, I'm really sorry about your ship but we have to go." Aaryn nodded, looking at his new friend Ta'sa. Ta'sa seemed to be in some sort of daze, but the hum of Aaryn's green lightsaber seemed to bring him out of it just a bit. They all ran together towards the exit of their particular docking bay. Their platform was conveniently located out in the open Coruscant sky, just waiting to be attacked.

Before Mesco reached the entrance, it too exploded and caused the debris to fall and block their exit. Now they were trapped out in the open, and Aaryn couldn't block their attacks forever.

"Aaryn!" A familiar voice called out. "Get in!"

He turned, seeing a speeder float up to their platform. A smile came across his face as he saw Jove at the driver's seat. Mesco didn't have to be told twice, and jumped into the back. He was quickly followed by Ta'sa and Aaryn.

"Haven't we done this already?" Aaryn smirked.

"It was so fun the first time; I thought we may try it again. You might want to hold on to something." Jove said, blasting out of the area.


	7. Chapter 7: Ad'en be Te Manda'ad Part Two

**Chapter Seven**

**A'den be Te Manda'ad**

**-Part Two**

"That's it?" Ta'sa asked as they sat down the speeder at a very crowded walkway. The Ho'din's head appendages moved widely about on his green head. The bluish pale skinned Aleena nervously peered out from behind the speeder's seat. Jove parked the speeder, looking over at Aaryn.

"I need in communication with the Jedi now. They can send some help." Aaryn said, helping Jove out of the speeder. He kept stretching his senses out to see if the Mandalorians were still chasing them. But ever since jumping into the speeder, he hadn't felt anything.

"This is too easy." Jove said, as if she were reading his thoughts.

"I agree, but we need to keep moving. Jove, you lead the way. Mesco you follow her and I'll take up the rear. Don't try anything, understand? I'm trying to keep you from getting killed." Aaryn pointed at Mesco.

"They won't kill me, Jedi boy. No, no. I'm too valuable to the Exchange." Mesco smiled.

"I thought you were afraid that they would kill you-" Ta'sa said curiously.

"No, no, no. I'm worth more alive." Mesco surmised.

"You want to test that theory? Then shut up and follow me. Don't even think about wondering off." Jove said with a stern look. Mesco shrugged and fell into line behind her. Jove led them into the crowd of aliens, humans, and droids. The entire time she was aware of anything that stuck out and even the things that didn't stick out. Aaryn and Ta'sa walked briskly side by side. He kept trying to reach out with the Force to try to feel something, anything that may give him a hint. He glanced over at Ta'sa.

"I'm really sorry about your ship." Aaryn said.

"Yes, so am I." Ta'sa said after a few moments.

"The Republic will compensate for your loss. I'll make sure of that." Aaryn tried to reassure him.

"I'm sure they will. It's just…I had a lot of good memories of that ship." Ta'sa replied. Aaryn didn't say anything back, because he wasn't sure what he could say back. When he use to think about being a Jedi when he was younger, he always envisioned himself saving countless lives and not thinking about the consequences that came with everything that he did. Aaryn shook his head, he had to focus on the now…the living Force. He could think about those things later. Right now he needed to focus on keeping Mesco alive.

Jove continued to weave through the large crowd, Mesco following close behind, a little too close for Aaryn. She looked back at him as if sensing Aaryn's discomfort with Mesco.

"What are you looking at?" Jove raised her brow at Aaryn, but continued on before he could reply. "Your comlink working yet?"

Aaryn checked it, shaking his head. "I think it's done for good. Something must have happened to it during the explosion."

Jove sighed, and turned around still leading the way. A small Chanda-Fan walked by, talking on a personal comlink. Jove snatched it out of its hands, not even breaking her stride. The Chanda-Fan didn't even know what had happened. Aaryn suppressed the urge to say he was sorry to the unsuspecting alien. Jove tossed the comlink to Aaryn without even looking.

After a few moments to set it to the right frequencies, Aaryn finally could call in for help. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"This is a secure Republic line, how did you get this?" A stern voice called back.

"This Jedi Padawan Aaryn Karsa, I need to speak with Jedi Master Cruuso." Aaryn said back.

"I'll need the recognition code." The voice seemed doubtful.

Aaryn stopped for a moment, trying to remember exactly what it had been. If he got one part of it wrong, they would ignore his request.

"Delta 48-1516-2342." Aaryn winced, hoping he was right. There was a long pause on the other line.

"We are transferring it now." The voice said, with an audible click.

"Aaryn, what is it? I am very busy at the moment-" Cruuso started but was quickly cut off.

"Listen master, I don't have time to argue. The ship that I brought the informant in was bombed just a few minutes ago. After escaping, a sniper shot at us. They are still after us, and it is my belief that they are trying to kill our suspect. I need help." Aaryn said, putting some authority into his own voice. He was sure he would get a lecture later about interrupting a Jedi Master.

"Yes, reports are just now coming in about that explosion. Keep that comlink on so we can track your movement. But until then, you must deal with this. I will send help as soon as I can. May the Force be with you." The comlink clicked, letting Aaryn know that the conversation was indeed over whether he liked it or not. Aaryn bit back a curse. Sometimes he wished he had a different Master.

"Well?" Ta'sa asked.

"He said he would send help as soon as he could, but it looks like we are on our own right now." Aaryn ran his hand through his brown hair. Something spiked his awareness in the Force. They were near, and ready to kill. Aaryn ignited his lightsaber with a _snap-hiss, _holding it high in the air above him.

"Jove, go!" Aaryn called over the now screaming crowd. It did not take the crowd long to notice the green lightsaber in the air. The crowd started doing exactly what Aaryn hoped they would do, create a distraction. Suddenly a blaster shot went wild and into the air, coming from the rushing crowd. The panic quickened after the shot.

Jove ran as fast as she possibly could, making sure Mesco was right behind her. Someone had just tried shooting at Mesco again and had missed because of Aaryn's quick thinking. They kept running, rounding a sharp corner.

"We have to split up. Jove, you and Ta'sa go that way and head towards the Senate District. I'll take Mesco with me." Aaryn quickly spat out, clipping his lightsaber back on his belt. Jove simply nodded, taking Ta'sa's wrist and kept running.

"Where we going?" Mesco gulped.

Aaryn threw him a glance. "Get on my back. Hold on."

"What?!" The alien cried, but did as he said and climbed onto the Padawan's back. Before Mesco could say anything else, Aaryn ran as fast as he could towards the ledge. Aaryn spread his arms out wide, falling down through the speeder lanes. Mesco's screams were lost the wind.

Aaryn angled his body towards a moving speeder and fell hard on top of it. He glanced to his right, seeing another walkway far below the one they had just been on. Once again Aaryn jumped towards it. He used the Force to strengthen his jump towards the walkway, barely making it to the ledge.

His hands caught the side, but just barely. Not as many beings were on this current walkway, but were surprised by the sudden intrusion by the Padawan. Mesco began climbing up his back, and for a moment Aaryn thought he was going to start kicking him off the side. Instead, Mesco began to help pull Aaryn up.

Aaryn, breathing hard, nodded his thanks and pointed for Mesco to keep running. This time, Aaryn followed the small blue alien. Mesco made a hard turn into an alley way, falling on to the ground to catch a breather. Aaryn also did the same, but continued to keep his senses aware of any danger.

"Why do they want to kill you so bad? What could you possibly know?" Aaryn said in between breaths.

"Those Bucketheads are planning something big, Jedi boy." Mesco buried his face into his hands, defeated.

"Well, I kind of figured they were planning on invading the Republic." Aaryn clinched his jaw.

"It's more than that. They plan on ending it fast, very, very fast. They are creating a weapon that cannot be destroyed. Those war loving scum call it the _Greyon Bes'uliik._" Mesco finally admitted to Aaryn.

"_Bes'uliik_, those are their war droids they ride into battle with. Right?" Aaryn knew they needed to keep moving towards the Senate District.

"This is different, Jedi boy. It said they could crush the Republic military with it." Mesco warned. There was something haunting about Mesco's words, because Aaryn could tell that there was so much truth in his words.

"We need to keep moving, you can tell this to the Republic." Aaryn finished the conversation, standing up.

***

"Can…we…please…rest?!" Ta'sa panted, his head appendages moving widely back and forth.

Jove had to admit she herself was getting tired, and it seemed to her that they had lost whoever had been chasing them. She slowly stopped her sprint and turned it into a jog, and then into a brisk walk. The Mandalorians were know probably chasing Aaryn, wherever he and Mesco had went. But they needed to keep going to the Senate District, because that's where Aaryn was heading.

"I don't see anyone following." Jove said, looking behind Ta'sa. She turned and wished she would have held her tongue, coming right for her, two men with blasters. Reactively Jove pulled out her blaster, shooting at the closest mans chest. The blaster burned through the tunic, forcing him back into the building. However, the man did not fall to the ground. Jove could see the Mandalorian armor underneath the clothing.

"_Osik_," Gav grunted, holding the place where Jove had shot.

"Where is he?" Ding asked, pointing his blaster at her head. His eyes searched the area, only spotting the Ho'din and the girl before him. They had made a major mistake thinking they would stick together. Mandalorians didn't like making mistakes.

"She shot me." Gav complained, swinging his blaster towards Ta'sa.

"Tell us where they went. Now." Ding said with a hint of menace in his voice. Just as he finished his sentence, several rapid blaster shots came ripping towards the Mandalorians. Gav and Ding raised their blasters towards their attacker, firing back widely and ducking for cover. Jove knew that there was no time to waste and quickly got to her feet, pulling Ta'sa up with her. They ran towards cover and suddenly a flash bang grenade went off behind them, temporally blinding the two Mandalorians.

"Hey there, sweetheart, miss me?" Maverick grinned, continuing to fire at the Mandalorians. Jove didn't care why or how the con man had found them, but she was very glad that he did. Maverick followed Ta'sa and Jove, laying cover fire for them. The Mandalorians raised their hands to their eyes, trying to blink away the blindness.

"There should be at least one more." Maverick concluded.

"There was only two." Ta'sa answered.

"The other one is gunning for Aaryn." Maverick looked at Jove.

"We have to find him," Jove said. Maverick nodded, taking the lead.

"Follow me,"

***

Aaryn peeked around the corner, the Senate District just before him. So far, he hadn't seen any one that could help them escape from the pursuing Mandalorians. He would be sure to thank his master when he saw him. As soon as they made it into the Senate District, there was bound to be someone who could help them. Aaryn looked over at Mesco, who was still breathing hard but was doing surprisingly well. Aaryn had been drawing upon the Force to help sustain his own tiredness, but Mesco wasn't able to do anything like that.

Aaryn nodded to Mesco, and the two ran, before them stood two Republic, patrolling the area. They raised their blasters as they continued to run towards them.

"Stop!" One of them called out, brining up his blaster.

"I'm a Padawan!" Aaryn said.

"Aaryn Karsa?" The other asked.

"Yes, did the Council contact you?" Aaryn said with some relief coming into his voice, stopping beside the two soldiers.

"Yeah, they sent something over the comm to be on the lookout for you. We didn't get any details though, what can we help you with?" The soldier asked.

"We are being chased by a group that wants to kill him," Aaryn pointed towards Mesco. He didn't want to alarm the soldiers that is was Mandalorians. "If you could help escort him-"

Aaryn stopped, pulling out his lightsaber quickly. The intent to kill shot out through the Force, but sadly not quickly enough. The Republic soldier in front of him buckled over, holding his chest where he was shot. The other soldier reached for his own blaster, horror coming across his face as his friend fell to the ground. Before Aaryn could react, the other soldier was shot through the throat.

Aaryn tightened his grip on his lightsaber, gulping. Why hadn't he felt the tremor through the Force until it was too late? Mesco moved in closer to Aaryn, looking all around to see where it was coming from.

"Mesco, I'm disappointed in you…" A voice called out. Mesco jumped at the sound of the voice, trembling.

"No, no, no, no." Mesco said to himself over and over.

"You'll pay for what you did to these soldiers." Aaryn said, still searching where the sound came from.

"You call those soldiers? It won't take long for us to slaughter the Republic then." The voice laughed, seemingly coming from all around. Aaryn gritted his teeth, his lightsaber only illuminating the immediate area.

"Aaryn?!" Jove yelled, running with Ta'sa and Maverick towards him. Aaryn lifted his eyes for a moment to see his friends coming to help, and then realized his mistake. Mesco gasped out in pain, a large blade sticking through his body. Behind Mesco stood a towering figure, looking at Aaryn, a large scare running across his face down to his chin. His eyes were that of a hardened warrior, fully determined.

Jagi pulled out the blade, sinking back into the shadows. Aaryn watched as Mesco fell flat on his face, right in between the two dead Republic soldiers. He looked up to see no trace of the Mandalorian warrior who killed them. Maverick was the first one to make it to Aaryn, only stopping to glance at the bodies. He raised his blaster towards the area where Jagi seemingly disappeared.

"He's gone," Maverick said, cursing to himself. Aaryn knelt by the bodies a while longer, and then began to shake his head. He reached for his comlink, calling in that two Republic soldiers were dead and that Mesco was dead too. Ten minutes later, he found out it was too late. It looked as if the Mandalorian strike team had completed their mission, and had gotten away with it and were nowhere to be found on Coruscant or the skies above.

Aaryn watched silently as they carried the three bodies away from the scene. It looked as if he had failed his mission after all. His eyes followed the area to see Ta'sa still standing there. Jove and Maverick had left right before Republic officials arrived, not wanting to get caught up in the legal aspect. If nothing else, Aaryn knew he had made at least one friend during all of this.

***

"Jumping to hyperspace now," Gav said as the starlines stretched into the molted sky of hyperspace. He slowly turned to face his commander, Jagi A'denika. Jagi simply nodded, his brown eyes watching the bluish black sky in front of him. Ding, in the co-pilots, seat glanced over at Gav.

"Seems like everything went well, the informant is dead, and now they will know nothing of the new project." Gav said.

"We lost a brother today," Jagi almost whispered. Gav and Ding said nothing, their thoughts remembering Tatta. Ding looked at the datapad Jagi seemed to be holding tightly.

"We will lose even more brothers in the coming months and years. Our _Mand'alor_ is calling us back to the Fleet. With the _Jetiise _in disarray on Taris, it is now time to begin our assault." Jagi said, laying the datapad down. He slowly stood up, his joints aching and looked at his soldiers. Yes, it was going to be a bloody war with many deaths on both sides. Soon, the Republic would know the rage of the Mandalorians.


	8. Chapter 8: Knight of the Republic

**Chapter Eight**

**Knight of the Republic**

The music boomed throughout the tapcafe, causing the amber liquid inside Maverick Baron's cup to jump slightly up and back down. He sighed, watching his drink while trying to get the images out of his troubled mind. He took another sip of the drink, feeling the warmth go down his throat. He closed his eyes and the image of the Mandalorian warrior stabbing Mesco. That face sinking back into the darkness, back to the darkness where it came from. Maverick quickly opened his eyes and shook away the thoughts.

All around him different species and aliens chatted with each other, seemingly representing the diverse population of Coruscant itself. Maverick's eyes gazed out at the scene before him, but his mind was elsewhere. He sat in a booth, alone and isolated from everything that was going on around him and that was exactly the way he liked it. He was a highly skilled con-man, simply put. He couldn't get close to anyone or anything, because to him it was all just business. But to the few that did know Maverick, they did not know of his other profession. Maverick Baron kills Mandalorians. To Maverick, it was just a hobby really, something on the side of his con-man jobs.

Maverick took another sip of his drink, watching the crowd before him. After he had helped save the girl and the Ho'din's life, he had run into the one that killed the Aleena, the face that came from the darkness. After he had got away, Maverick had departed the scene the same time the girl did. This time, Maverick didn't follow her or even care where she went this time. All that was on his mind was that face.

The scar that ran down the side of his face, all the way down to his chin, it haunted him. Over and over, the images flashed in his mind. He ran his hand through his dirty blond hair, tightening the grip around his cup. He picked it up, smashing it on the table in anger. Everyone in the area glanced in his direction, but quickly ignored the man sitting alone.

The face of Jagi A'denika shrunk back into the shadow of Maverick's mind, haunting him.

***

Jedi Padawan Aaryn Karsa looked around his room, his arms across his chest. He didn't have much since his family never sent him anything, and Jedi aren't really supposed to have possessions. The Order was less strict on Padawans, but despite not having much, it was home to Aaryn. He had a lot of fond memories in this room, including constructing his own lightsaber.

Soon he would be before the High Council, and explain the situation to them and everything that had happened to him; from Nar Shadda, to here. After Republic officials took care of the bodies, he let Ta'sa know that he would find him after his meeting with the High Council and set him up with the right people to reward him with his efforts to help the Republic. He hadn't even got to say goodbye to Jove before she left. He sighed, lost in his own thoughts not even aware of the things around him.

Behind him, the door slid open.

"Aaryn Karsa, it's been a while." A familiar voice said. Aaryn grinned from ear to ear, turning around to see his old friend, Kaylee Rendos, standing with a smile on her face too.

"Kaylee! I feel like it's been forever since I have seen you," Aaryn gave her a hug. Her strawberry blond hair touched her shoulders, her brown eyes looking into his hazel eyes.

"It has been a while. You up for a walk, or did you just want to stand and stare at your room a little bit longer?" Kaylee asked wryly.

"I'd love to," Aaryn laughed, walking out with his fellow Padawan. She was two years younger than him and had not begun her trials yet. Ever since Aaryn had been transferred to Coruscant for his training, he and Kaylee had quickly become friends.

"I bet things have been crazy around here," Aaryn commented. Kaylee shook her head.

"You have no idea. With the Massacre of Taris on everyone's minds, it doesn't even seem like the Mandalorians are a threat anymore." Kaylee said.

"Oh the Mandalorians are going to use this to their advantage, their ultimate opportunists."

Aaryn replied.

"A whole class of Padawan's murdered," Kaylee sighed. "It's just hard to believe."

"I don't believe Zayne did it; there is something more going on that we don't know about." Aaryn surmised.

"The Jedi need to be unified, especially when the Mandalorians are on the rise. But I fear this is just going to widen the rip in the Order."

Aaryn nodded, walking along the hallways of the temple. It was definitely the most pressing issue on everyone's mind if the Jedi would join the war, or stay out of it. There were those who had been defying the Order and joining the effort anyway. With the Massacre of Taris on the public's mind, it would weaken the Jedi Order's image to the public even more. It was a difficult time indeed.

"How about you, how have you been?" Aaryn asked, looking at her. She shrugged.

"I've been alright. Master Vrook is currently on Dantoonie right now, so I've been doing a lot of studying lately. I'm ready for my own trials, and I think he knows that. I bet he is waiting to see if this Revanchist movement will die down before he'll let me become a Jedi Knight." She sighed.

"Are you for the Revanchist movement?" Aaryn asked, surprised.

"I don't know. I don't agree with just ignoring the threat, not while there are people out there dying that need our help. But I also understand the Council's hesitation to rush into war, since we are still re-building after the Great Sith War."

He was in the same boat his best friend was in on the issue. He didn't exactly like the idea of being caught in the middle of it all.

"You must be excited to finish your trials, tonight." Kaylee smiled.

"I'm not so sure…I didn't exactly complete my mission. I actually failed horribly." He shook his head. There was no way they would knight him now. Aaryn explained the entire story to her, ending it with the deaths of the two Republic soldiers and Mesco.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Kaylee said. "I doubt even some of the most experienced Knights could have pulled it off. I have feeling that you're going to do great tonight."

"A feeling from the Force?" Aaryn laughed.

"No, wait that was just my stomach growling." She smiled.

***

Ta'sa sighed, walking the streets of Coruscant alone. It had been one of the most eventful last few days of his entire life. All he had wanted to do was start his own restaurant one day, to make a name for himself, and for his family. That was the reason his father had given him his personal ship, the Sunseed. To go and start his own life with the ship that had started his, and now, that ship was gone; destroyed by a group of Mandalorians trying to kill a traitor to the Republic that knew too much information. Never in his life would he have thought that he would be involved with something as crazy as this.

Aaryn had promised him that the Republic would compensate him for his assistance, but it didn't make Ta'sa feel any better. He knew Aaryn's heart was in the right place, but that ship was his families honor.

Suddenly someone from behind bumped into him, almost knocking him down. Ta'sa turned to see who had hit him and saw a young Caamasi, beside him stood a small blue Ortolan.

"I'm sorry, sir," He said in Basic. "Please forgive."

"It's okay; just watch where you're going next time." Ta'sa said.

"I will be very careful. Thank you," The young Caamasi smiled, walking away with his Ortolan companion.

Ta'sa shook his head, and continued on his way. Something felt off, something felt different since bumping into the two young ones. Ta'sa felt his back pocket, realizing his wallet had been stolen by the pair. Ta'sa looked up, seeing the two still in his sights.

"Hey, you, stop!" Ta'sa called out. The Caamasi looked back, smiled, and started running with the plump blue Ortolan.

How many times was he going to have to chase someone or be chased? Ta'sa ran after them, his lanky arms flying widely as he yelled for them to stop. Everyone around them seemed to ignore the entire situation, as if they say it constantly. Later it occurred to Ta'sa that they do in fact see that kind of thing constantly.

Before the two little thieves could get far out of Ta'sa's sight, someone appeared to stop them. A smile crept up on Ta'sa's face as he saw the one holding to two upset aliens.

Jove looked up at the two struggling thieves, brushing some hair behind her ear. She kept her blaster trained on the two.

"You want to talk to them, Ta'sa?" Jove asked. Ta'sa, out of breath, shook his head yes.

"They stole my wallet." Ta'sa said, his hands resting on his knees.

"Oh, is that true boys?" Jove asked, her brows rose in question.

"Look, we are really sorry. We won't do it again, promise." The Caamasi sighed.

"I thought Caamasi were a peaceful race," Jove looked at the odd pair.

"We are…I didn't hurt him." The young Caamasi muttered.

"What's your names?" Ta'sa said, after catching his own breath.

"I'm Vanuy, and this is Belo." The Caamasi said, motioning to his partner in crime Ortolan. "Belo doesn't talk."

"Well, come on with us. Why don't we talk about it?" Jove nodded to Ta'sa. Reluctantly he agreed. "Oh, and this is yours I believe?" She handed him his wallet.

How did he keep getting himself in these situations?

***

Jove, Ta'sa, Vanuy, and Belo all sat together at a table in an upper city tapcafe. Vanuy, the Caamasi, did truly look regretful about what he had done. While it was hard for Jove to read the Ortolan's expressions, she guessed he had been upset by it too. Ta'sa ordered them all some caf, even Vanuy and Belo, to show that there were no hard feelings.

"Good thing I was around the neighborhood to see what was going on," Jove broke the awkward silence. "Or my friend, Ta'sa, here wouldn't have a wallet. He's had a tough couple of days already; I didn't want it to get worse for him."

"Thank you," Ta'sa nodded.

"Are you going to turn us in?" Vanuy asked timidly.

"Depends," Ta'sa shrugged. "We'll see after we're done talking with you."

Vanuy looked down, to ashamed to look up. Jove felt for the two young beings, she had been in their shows for the past three years in fact, living off the streets, fighting to survive.

"Why'd you do it?" Jove asked.

Vanuy shrugged. "We need some money. He looks like an off worlder, so we thought he might have a lot of creds."

"You could have asked," Ta'sa pointed out.

"Like you would have given any," Vanuy muttered. At first Ta'sa wanted to dispute what Vanuy had said, but then realized the young Caamasi was right. If the two had actually approached him and asked for some credits, Ta'sa wouldn't have given them any at all. He was too caught up with his own self loathing to want to give anything else away to some total strangers.

"How'd you two end up together?" Jove continued to question them.

"Me and Belo have been together ever since I could remember. We look out for each other. Living in the lower city of Coruscant is a tough life," Vanuy said. Jove really felt for the both of them, understanding completely where they were coming from. She wanted to ask how they wound up on the streets of Coruscant, but that story may have been a little too personal. She decided against asking it.

"Do you want to really know what we were planning on doing with the money?" Vanuy asked.

Jove glanced at Ta'sa, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "Yeah, sure."

"On opening up our own shop," Vanuy shrugged. Ta'sa looked up. "We're both really good at fixing things, especially starships. So we planned on opening up a repair shop of sorts. Honest."

There was a long pause of silence and then Ta'sa started to speak. "How about this," He began. "In exchange for stealing my wallet, and not turning you into the proper authorities, you come work for me. Both of you."

Jove was even surprised by Ta'sa's offer. In the few days that she had known him, this seemed completely out of character for the Ho'din. Vanuy looked at Belo with surprise. Belo's blue trunk wiggled with excitement.

"And do what?" Vanuy asked cautiously.

"Well, it depends really. The Republic is planning on giving me a new ship, at least I hope so, and I'll need a crew to help run it." Ta'sa shrugged.

"We'll do it." Vanuy concluded. Jove smiled, taking a sip of her caf. Ta'sa knew what she did, that these two were not trouble and just needed a helping hand to get them on the right path. It was nice to see Ta'sa extending his hand.

***

Aaryn stood before the Jedi High Council on Coruscant, his heart beating fast. Some Master's were not present, currently away on Dantoonie or somewhere else. Even his own Jedi Master, Cruuso, was on the Council. This was the day he had been waiting for his entire life. They had called him to the Council chambers to question him about his mission, and re-tell his story to them.

"I tried talking Yevu back to the light side, but she was far gone. The dark side consumed her, and anger was all I could sense in her." Aaryn told them.

"Too far gone? So you abandoned your duty to bring her over into the light?" Cruuso asked dryly.

"I did no abandon her to the dark side, as I said before; she was killed before there was anything I could do." Aaryn said calmly.

"That is most unfortunate, Padawan. But it is clear to the Council that you did in fact try to bring her into the light once again," Lonna Vash nodded.

Aaryn unclipped her lightsaber from his belt. "This is her lightsaber," He said.

"Bring it to me," Jedi Master Zez-Kai Ell held out his hand. Aaryn did as he was told and handed the fallen Padawan's lightsaber to him. Aaryn returned to the center of the room.

"You said in your account that the traitor, Mesco, told you the information that he had found about the Mandalorians." Atris raised her brow in contempt. Aaryn always thought that Master Atris and his own Master Cruuso would make a good pairing.

"Yes, he said it was a Mandalorian war machine called the _Greyon_ _Bes'uliik._ He said it would crush the Republic Fleet." Aaryn replied.

The Masters glanced at each other, mulling over the information. Cruuso nodded to Zez-Kai Ell.

"One last question, young Padawan, you were stationed on Dantoonie when you were a child, were you not?" Zez-Kai Ell asked.

"Yes, I was." Aaryn knew what he was about to ask.

"It was our understanding that you know fellow Padawan Zayne Carrick," Kavar asked, the youngest Master on the Council

"Yes, we were friends long ago. I haven't seen him in a while, but when I knew him he was a very giving, and generous friend. He could barely even do the most basic things with the Force." Aaryn told them. "I've seen the news reports, and I don't think they are entirely true."

"Do you not? Are you saying that the Council on Taris is indeed…lying?" Lonna Vash said.

"I'm not saying that at all, it's just that Zayne barely had a grasp of the Force. If he were able to kill all of his own classmates, and subdue all of the Council, then Zayne should have become a Jedi Knight a long time ago." He said.

"Thank for your input, Aaryn. We will take what you have said into consideration. You have accomplished much in your mission, Padawan Karsa. You have undergone the trial of skill, flesh, and courage. All of these you have succeeded in." Zez-Kai Ell began.

"All accept the Trial of Spirit," Cruuso added.

"If you succeed, you will be a Jedi," Kavar smiled.

"Make your way to the Trial Chamber, where your last test awaits you," Another Master said.

Aaryn bowed slowly, and then turned and made his way towards his last test. This test would determine if he were to become a Jedi Knight. As he made his way towards the chamber, he tried calming his mind by using some Jedi techniques. He entered the chamber, his heart beating with anticipation. The chamber was entirely darkened, except for the center. He made his way into the light, suddenly feeling a coldness around him.

At first he couldn't explain the sensation, but then quickly realized it was the presence of the dark side. He closed his eyes, searching deep within himself to resist the feeling and presence. All around himself he could feel the dark side swirling around, trying to enter. Aaryn remained strong, continuing to search within himself to find the light. Then he could see it. It was like a burning light for all to see, and Aaryn quickly held onto it. As soon as he did, things seemingly changed all around him.

In front of him a dark figure appeared, holding a sword. He could not see the figure's face, but only his eyes. First they were yellow, eyes of a Sith Lord, but then slowly became pure white. Two white eyes blazing through Aaryn. The sword he was holding seemed to magnify in front of Aaryn, showing the three-edged tip of the sword. One the left side of the sword, the Jedi stood. One the right side stood the war-loving Mandalorians. At the very top and point of the sword stood the dark figure, a smile flashing.

All around him he heard dark whispers, urging him to the dark side of the Force. Aaryn held onto the light. The image faded, showing distant battlefields, Jedi and Mandalorians slaughtering each other. A three-headed beast loomed over head, shadowing the planet. It destroyed whatever came in its way. Aaryn was suddenly with Maverick, approaching the beast together. The image washed away with screams of agony.

Aaryn stood on a plateau, his lightsaber lit as he watched the entire planet seemingly catch on fire. The people, the animals, all of life burned before him. The image was consumed with fire, behind it stood the laughing Sith Lord. Aaryn made his way towards the Sith, but tripped and fell into a dark abyss. It felt as if he were really falling into nothingness, only black surrounded him, he was in the unknown. Finally he stopped falling, coming hard down onto the ground. He looked all around himself, red lightsabers igniting. The Sith Lord stood before him, his hands outstretched.

"Mine!" He seemed to yell, but it also sounded like a whisper. "Mine!"

Aaryn held tighter to the bright light, backing away.

"MINE!" His white eyes exploding into flames.

Aaryn yelled in fear, the lights of the Trial Chamber filled the room. Everything was back to normal, and Aaryn was alone. Had he passed the test? Was that a vision of the future? He realized he was on the floor, in the same position he was in when that vision of the Sith approached him. He slowly stood to his feet, using his Jedi calming techniques to clear his mind. He could mull over the vision later. He turned as the Chamber door slide open, revealing a dark hall way.

Aaryn raised his hood over his head, proceeding down the Hall of Knighthood. He felt the stirring in the Force from his own Master Cruuso, beckoning him to the center. Aaryn made his way there, stopping in the center of the room. The High Council stood in a circle around him, there hoods over their heads as well. At seemingly the same instant, they ignited their lightsabers. Jedi Master Zez-Kai Ell stood at the head, stepping forward. Aaryn took his own hood off his head.

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." Zez-Kai began. "Step forward Padawan, Aaryn Karsa, by the right of the Council, and the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi," Zez-Kai cut his Padawan braid off with his saber. "Knight of the Republic."

"Take up your lightsaber, Aaryn Karsa, Jedi Knight. And may the Force be with you," His now former Master said. Aaryn smiled, igniting his own lightsaber. Each of the Council members saluted him, concluding the ceremony. Aaryn smiled, he had finally done it. He was now a Jedi Knight of the Republic.

***

A day later, newly appointed Jedi Aaryn Karsa stood before his new ship, provided to him by the Jedi. He stood alone, watching the sun rise on Coruscant. He was truly a sight to behold, as the light shimmered off the gleaming buildings. He was about to embark on a journey, a mission assigned to him by the Council. He was to investigate and report on the situation of the current status of the war. They specifically told him not to involve himself in the war, but merely investigate and report back to the Council so they could make better decisions about entering.

Soon after, he had met with Ta'sa and to his own surprise Jove to set him a up a meeting for his compensation and to say his good-byes. It was good to see his friends one last time before he left.

Aaryn was probably more nervous about this than he was his first mission alone to Nar Shadda, which seemed like ages ago. He looked at _the Divinity_, his new ship, and took a deep breath.

"You know," A friendly voice said behind him, "You will probably need a good cook on that ship of yours."

Aaryn turned around to see Ta'sa smiling as his snake like hair wiggled in delight. Beside him stood a young Caamasi and a short, round Ortolan. Aaryn raised his brow in surprise.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a-"

"I decided to come with you," Ta'sa nodded, his arms folded. "I know you've got a tough road ahead, and I just wanted to see if I could help. They'll be coming with us as well; this is Vanuy and his friend Belo."

The Caamasi bowed, as the Ortolan wiggled his trunk. "I'll tell you the whole story later, but they just need a good head start."

"You don't want your own ship?" Aaryn asked surprised.

"Oh, I'll get that later. You dropped into my life unexpectedly, drug me around the galaxy, and then got my ship blown to pieces. I just wanted to return the favor." Ta'sa laughed.

"You'll need a pilot too," Jove said, walking into the scene. "Ta'sa and I talked about this, yesterday. We figured you would need all the help you could get, seeing as how you get into trouble all the time."

Aaryn didn't know what to say, at a loss for words. Jove smiled, causing Aaryn to do the same.

"I would like to come," A gruff voice said behind them all. Every one turned in surprise to see Maverick. "Besides, I'm real good at spotting Mandalorians. You already know that. You need me."

Maverick had indeed showed them that he was very good at spotting the Mandalorians, and predicting their tactics. Aaryn didn't really have a care for the man, or the way he looked at Jove, but he did see him in the vision that he had in the Chamber the night before. Aaryn searched for guidance in the Force about what he should do. It felt right, this group around him felt right at the moment. Aaryn shook his head.

"Alright, then I guess this is the crew." Aaryn said. "I believe I have enough room for everyone on the ship, so let's get started."

_Only the Force could bring together such an unlikely alliance such as this one_, Aaryn thought. Aaryn knew in his heart that they were supposed to all be together for this. Together they would stand against the threat of the Mandalorians, in the face of all odds. Aaryn smiled, being the last one to walk onto the new ship with his crew.

_May the Force be with us,_ he thought.


	9. Chapter 9: The Onslaught Part One

**Chapter Nine**

**The Onslaught **

_Six Weeks Later…_

On the Outer Rim planet of Jebble, tensions were very high. Everyone, it seemed, kept looking over their shoulder, expecting to see a Mandalorian solider bearing down on their dreaded war droids. There were no more smiling faces, no more happy times, the _real_ Mandalorian War had finally started and everyone knew it. Especially the citizens of Jebble, who were very close to the breakout.

With every war that breaks out, there are those who will seek to profit from it. Everytime. Jedi Knight Aaryn Karsa, investigating the cause of the war, watched silently at the setting sun, its blue haze giving warmth the ice-world before its retreat. A cold wind blew across, causing him to shiver. The ice crunched under his boots, his eyes followed a pair of Duros that walked into the adjacent building.

"This is crazy, Aaryn." Jove's voice was almost a soft whisper. Aaryn glanced over at her, giving a smirk.

"I'm serious. Onderon has fallen, and we just saw on the holo-net that the Mandies have finally sprung their attack. Taris is under siege, and they've attacked Vanquo. They embarrassed the Republic Fleet. They are probably on their way to take this planet right now." Jove put an edge into her voice.

"As soon as Maverick is finished, we'll leave. I promise." Aaryn looked back at the setting sun. A light snow began to fall on the capital city of Jebble. Not many people had faith that the Republic would save the planet from the inevitable invasion of the Mandalorians, so they packed up and left. In many ways, it reminded Aaryn of some sort of ghost city. There were some who decided to stay, hunker down, and hope for the best…but there wasn't many. After a string of investigations, they had finally been lead to the ice-world. Maverick knew some contacts in the area that may be able to give some information.

"We can't trust Maverick; we don't know anything about him." Jove folded her arms across her chest, gazing at the building across from the pair. The 'Ice Cavern' where Maverick had gone to talk with his supposed contact.

"I also don't know much about you," Aaryn muttered, glancing at her. She didn't say anything in response, her eyes glazing over a bit as if she were remembering her past. "Look, I don't trust Maverick that much either. I know he isn't doing this for the Republic War Effort. No, he is doing this for himself. For some reason, it seems to be personal for him. He'll come through."

"Well, I don't like it. I have a bad feeling about this, Aaryn. We need to leave this planet as soon as we can." Jove shivered.

"We will as soon as we can, Jove. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to come along, you can still leave you know." Aaryn reminded her.

"I'm going back to the ship; it's too cold out here." She said, turning towards the ports. Aaryn sighed as he watched her walk away, every time he tried bringing up the question of why she decided to come along she avoided it. He turned back towards the open sky, the sun now gone, its last rays of light painting a beautiful and yet haunting picture in the sky. Jove was right; they needed to leave this place as soon as they could.

He looked back at the building Maverick was in, wishing he would hurry.

***

"You cheat!" Ta'sa exclaimed, standing up in frustration. Belo wiggled his trunk in a humorous gesture, a sign of laughter for the Ortolan.

"Calm down, Ta'sa, he isn't cheating." Vanuy snickered. The young Caamasi folded his arms across his chest, leaning back in his own chair. Ta'sa shook his head back and forth. Over the last few weeks, Belo had become the ship's reigning champion in holo-chess.

"Whatever. Fine, you win, Belo. Are you happy?! I hope you are, because I'm never playing this game with you again." Ta'sa shook his head and disgust. Belo laughed, holding his belly. Vanuy also joined in the laughter. Jove walked in, still brushing the last bit of snow from her jacket.

"They finished?" Ta'sa asked, a hint of frustration still coming through his voice.

"Not yet. But Aaryn said they should be done soon." Jove shrugged, sitting across from them. "This is crazy. The Mandalorians are going to show up any second now, and that pitiful excuse for a taskforce above us won't be able to stop them. The Republic just sent them to say they tried defending the planet."

"Well, aren't we just all sunshine and flowers today? Bleak, much?" Ta'sa frowned.

"I'm sorry," She muttered. "I'm just not a big fan of the cold and stupid ideas."

"I'll agree on that one, this has definitely been one our least shining moments in brilliance." Ta'sa commented.

"We've trusted Aaryn this far, I don't believe he'd put us in harm's way on purpose. He'll lead us in the right direction, I'm sure of it." Vanuy folded his arms, nodding his head.

***

The stars shined brightly down on Aaryn as he continued to rub his arms for warmth. He watched his breath trail out in the cold air, getting a sense of impending doom about this planet. Jove wasn't Force sensitive, and she even felt the approaching danger. Aaryn could actually feel it in the Force now, like a building dread. Suddenly, his comlink beeped.

"Yeah?" Aaryn brought it up to his mouth.

"We're all clear, and you might want to come in here for this." Maverick said.

"Not good news?" Aaryn already knew the answer.

"Well, good news for the Mandies." Maverick replied. Aaryn put away his comlink, giving the sky once last look before turning to head into the Ice Cavern tapcafe. Aaryn walked in, peeling away the hood from his head and looked around the dimly lit, and very warm tapcafe. It was not exactly what he was expecting to see here deep in the Outer Rim, but it was a nice change from the grungy, scoundrel filled cantina's they'd visited in the last six weeks. He looked around, running his gloved hand to brush the hair from his eyes.

He spotted Maverick and a Rodian sitting together in corner of the facility. Aaryn made his way to the back, sitting down at their table. Maverick nodded to him as he sat, his gaze returning to the Rodian.

"Aaryn, this is Scav." Maverick began.

"Scav," Aaryn nodded. The bluish green alien nodded back, leaning against his seat.

"He's an old friend of mine from a couple of jobs I did back on Ord Keel. He says he may know someone who might be able to tell us why the Mandalorians have decided to take a bite out of the Republic."

"Are we sure this is reliable, Maverick? Our last few leads wound up a dead end." Aaryn said. Scav said something in his native language, pointing at Aaryn as he did so. Maverick raised his brow as he spoke.

"He promises his own life that this person knows vital information that we're looking for. He said if he was wrong, I could come back and kill him. I know Scav, and I know he definitely has no love for the Mandalorians…that's for sure. I could never trust him with anything in my life, but I think he is actually telling the truth this time."

"Alright, why is he telling us this?" Aaryn asked. "What does he want in return?"

"I already called in a favor he owed me for this one, so it's free of charge." Maverick gave a roguish smile.

"Who's this person that we are supposed to see?"

"His name is Veed Primus, and according to our Rodian friend he is on the planet Taloraan"

"Well, I guess it's my fault for hoping that the planet would be Telerath." Aaryn sighed, standing to his feet with Maverick and Scav.

His comlink began to go off once again, a call coming in from an unknown frequency. He glanced over at Maverick and then answered.

"Hello?" He asked quizzically.

"Jedi Knight Aaryn Karsa?" The speaker sounded as if he had an air of authority about him.

"Who is this?"

"Is this Jedi Knight Karsa or not?" The voice asked back frustrated.

"Yes,"

"This is Capitan Harman of the Republic Fleet; we need your help son."

***

Capitan Harman instructed Aaryn to report to the command station on the ground, titled the 'Ice Citadel'. Apparently if you have built something on an Ice-planet, you must conveniently put the word 'Ice' in front of all of your buildings and establishments. Aaryn and Maverick stood in the almost abandoned command center, along with the last few remaining Republic soldiers. The soldiers seemed very ready to make their way to their ships and get off Jebble as soon as possible.

"They've already written this off as a loss," Maverick said dryly.

"It sure does seem that way," Aaryn replied, looking around the place. Hurriedly a Republic soldier approached the two.

"Right this way," He bowed, showing them way to the holo-projecter. As they arrived in front of it, an image of Capitan Harman fizzled into the air before them.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk with me, I know you are on a very important mission for the Council." Harman began.

"No worries, Capitan. What can I do for you?" Aaryn asked, though he thought he might already know the answer.

"I'm sure you saw on your way to the surface, we only have for _Hammer-head_ class ships above the planet itself. Unfortunately it is not enough to counter the massive Mandalorian fleet heading this way. We believe they will use this planet as a staging theater for future operations. We understand that your ship, the Divinity, is well equipped for any battle that may arise…" Harman said.

"So you'd like use us to help in the battle?"

"Well, just long enough for our retreat from the planet." Harman said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, you won't even defend the planet? There are still innocent people down here!" Aaryn yelled. "They need to warned and get off planet!"

"Living this close to the Mandalorians during a time of war is a death-sentence anyway," Harman said off-handily.

Aaryn didn't here another word of what Harman said as he buckled over in pain. It was not psychical pain that he suddenly and violently felt, but a deep pain in the Force itself. It felt like a thousand crying voices, slowly dying and fading out. Maverick looked over at Aaryn as he fell to his knees.

"So much death!" Aaryn said, clutching Maverick's arm. "So…much,"

Harman stopped speaking, an aide stepping in to whisper something in his ear. Judging from Harman's horrified expression, something very bad has just happened.

"Reports are just coming through the holo-net, the Mandalorians have destroyed Serreco. They've…they have used nuclear weapons on every major city…" Harman trailed off.

Aaryn could still feel the dying of millions in the Force. How could it come to this? Alarms both in the Ice Citadel and in the background of Harman's holo-projection. Harman snapped to attention, calling out orders on his ship. Harman looked back at Aaryn on the ground.

"If you are going to warn anyone, you better do it now Jedi. The Mandalorians are here."


	10. Chapter 10: The Onslaught Part Two

**Chapter Nine**

**The Onslaught Part Two**

Vanuy extended his furry hands behind his head, gazing out the viewport of the ship. Belo sat beside him in the co-pilot seat, his trunk wiggling as he looked over the equipment. Life had taken an unexpected turn for the both of them six weeks ago. After being caught red-handed trying to steal Ta'sa's wallet, they had offered for the both of them to work and care for the ship during their trip. Granted, flying around to battle-zones and investigating the cause of the Mandalorian Wars was dangerous, it was a lot better than living on the streets of Coruscant.

Jove had said she understood what both he and Belo had gone through, but he wasn't so sure she understood what Belo had been through. His life had been a lot rougher than his own when they had met each other. Vanuy glanced over at his friend, who now seemed to be alarmed about something. He started pointing at sensory data.

"What?" Vanuy said. "What is it?" He looked over what he was pointing at. Vanuy's snout dropped open as he looked at the information. He punched the comlink for the entire ship.

"Jove, you should get in here." Vanuy said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Her voice came back immediately.

"The Mandalorian Fleet is here…and it's big,"

***

"Look, kid. I don't know what your problem is but you need to pull it together." Maverick pulled Aaryn up to his feet. Harman had long since ended the holo transmission to take command of the coming battle. Aaryn looked around the command station of the Citadel, everything was seemingly in slow motion as the Republic soldiers stationed there were abandoning their posts.

_Do not be doomed to die on this planet, use the Force…_ A voice whispered to Aaryn. He wasn't sure where it came from, or what exactly had told him, perhaps the Force, but it snapped Aaryn back to his senses. Aaryn looked at the expansive comm station, it was now time to act. He ran to it, broadcasting to the entire planet and to anyone near who would be listening.

"The Mandalorian's are here! If you are still on the planet, it is time to get off now. Please, listen to me. Get away from Jebble, as fast as you can! May the Force be with us all." Aaryn put the transmission on a loop and turned to Maverick.

"We have to get out of here," Aaryn said.

"You think so? Wow, that Jedi intuition of yours sure is great! I've been saying that since we've got here, genius." Maverick growled.

Aaryn balled his fists up, reaching for his comlink. Before he could call Jove, her voice broke through.

"Aaryn, we're right outside."

"Got it, we are on our way."

Aaryn and Maverick quickly made it out of the building and into the _Divinity,_ both rushing to the cockpit. Jove piloted the freighter up into the atmosphere, the sub-light engines blazing.

"Wow, look at that." Ta'sa muttered. They all saw several hundred ships also racing for the escape of space, apparently haven got Aaryn's message.

"Belo, put be through to the Republic Fleet." Aaryn said, standing over the small blue Ortolan. Belo nodded, punching the buttons with his pudgy hands.

"I'm a little busy, Jedi." Harman's voice abruptly came through. Aaryn could see the four Hammer-head class warships had now started to move into a defensive position. Approaching rapidly was the massive Mandalorian Fleet.

"I know you are planning to jump to hyperspace any second now, but you can't! Not yet." Aaryn shot back.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Maverick repeated.

"Because you have to give a chance to all of these people fleeing the planet, if you jump now they are all going to be slaughtered." Even more ships seemed to be entering the atmosphere, trying to flee the doomed ice world.

"They made their choice to live here a long time ago, mining this pathetic planet. Hell, the Mandalorians have already claimed it's their planet. We are just here because he had to make our presence known." Harman didn't bother buttering up the truth.

"You've sworn an oath the Republic and to defend its citizens. We can't win this fight, but we can give these people a chance to survive. We have to give them enough time," Aaryn debated. There was a long silence over the comlink. The Divinity had now broken the atmosphere and was heading to into space.

"Alright, but we will need your help." Harman finally replied.

"Of course," Aaryn quickly said back.

"Maverick, Aaryn head to the turbolasers, and fasten your seatbelts…it's going to be a very bumpy ride." Jove said, putting her own harness over her shoulders.

***

Jagi checked one last time to see if his helmet was securely vacuum pressurized. The pathetic Republic forces had only sent four Hammer-head class warships to defend a planet the Mandalorians had already laid claims too years ago. Cassus Fett himself had asked Jagi to lead the Mandalorian forces here to Jebble to begin their planning on the invasion of Alderaan.

Jagi smirked was he looked at his very own _Bes'uliik, _his boots clicking along the metal surface under him. The loyal soldiers under his command also made their way to either their fighters or _Bes'uliik_ war droids. While Cassus had asked Jagi to lead a portion of their fleet here, Jagi left it in other hands to take charge of the warships during the battle. Jagi felt like his own place was right in the middle of the battle, leading the charge. If any major shift were to happen in battle, he would take command of the situation…from his _Bes'uliik_.

He climbed on top, securely starting the great machine. He looked across at the hanger from his T-shaped visor at two of his soldiers, Gav and Ding. He nodded once, and that's all it took. The entire hanger came to life, teeming with energy. The Mandalorians were ready and wanted battle…now.

"Kote!" Jagi called over the Mandalorian com. The bay door opened, sucking all of the air out from it. Together the war droids and fighter zipped out of the Mandalorian Dreadnaught and towards their enemies.

***

Jove pulled hard on the control stick, flying just above the edge of the Republic Warship. Behind the defensive line, many ships were plotting their course away from the doomed planet. Vanuy sat in the co-pilots seat, doing a very good job of keeping it together. Behind her Ta'sa and Belo sat working the com station and navigation, with Maverick and Aaryn located on the turbolasers.

The closest Mandalorian Dreadnaught was almost in range to start volleying fire. Something was going on with the ship, it was opening it's hanger doors it seemed. Her heart dropped as she witnessed several Basilisk War Droids and Mandalorian fighters exiting and heading straight for the Republic formation to rip them apart. This fight wasn't going to last very long, not with those War Droids now entering the picture. But it didn't have it last long, just long enough for everyone to make their getaway.

She hit the com unit for the ship, "You guys see what's coming?"

"Yeah, we see them," Maverick mumbled back.

"Get ready," Jove simply said.

Then it happened. The Republic engaged the enemy, firing everything it had at the Basilisks, fighters, and the Dreadnaughts behind them. Jove watched as hundreds of massive green bolts shot across the vacuum of space.

Jove closed her eyes, whispered a small prayer, and then her eyes shot open once again. Vanuy glanced over at her, seeing a small fire in them. She seemed like a totally different person now, more focused and determined. The _Divinity_ flipped over, heading towards the on-coming fighters. She activated the forward turbolasers and began to fire.

As soon as they could, Aaryn and Maverick began to volley fire from the main turbolasers.

"I need more power in the forward shields!" Jove commanded.

"You got it, forward shields it is." Vanuy said calmly, punching in the correct buttons on the top console.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Ta'sa whispered to himself. "We're going to die,"

"Shut up back there!" Jove yelled, causing the ship to go in a wild borrow wheel to avoid oncoming fire. Several Basilisks shot past her, heading straight for the Hammer-head warships. They attached themselves to the surface, and began to rip away the turbolasers. She gasped, watching the scene unfold. The Mandalorians had to be either very brave, or very crazy to ride into the open space on top of those things in battle. The ferocity of their attack was simply stunning.

"_Divinity_, we need you to get these Basilisks off our hull! Now!" Harman's strained voice called through the com channel.

"We're on it," Jove replied, whipping the ship in a hard turn back towards the Hammer-head warships. "A little more power back in the deflector shields, since we have our backs open to them."

Vanuy instantly made sure of that. Jove noticed that only one main turbolaser was firing now.

"Aaryn? What's going on? Why did you stop firing?" Jove asked.

"Kid said he had a feeling or something, some Jedi thing." Maverick called back instead.

"Blast it, now is not the time for meditation. He's the one that got us into this mess anyway." Jove muttered.

"He ain't here, he left for the cabin area." Maverick replied again.

"Whatever just get ready. We're attacking those Basilisks head on." What in the galaxy was Aaryn doing now?

"Oh, krif," Maverick cursed.

The _Divinity_ raced to the rescue, firing its forward turbolasers and Maverick's. They had to make sure they weren't firing on their own ship. The first Basilisk didn't notice in time, forcing it to retreat from the hull to avoid the oncoming fire. The other one however, did notice the ship and began to fire back.

The ship rocked back and forth from its attack. Jove pressed the attack, not letting up and forced it to retreat from the hull. She flew across the stern of the ship, turning sharp to attack the war droids again.

***

"Commander," Ding said through the comlink. "We have a problem."

"The Dynamic-class freighter?" Jagi asked, already knowing the answer. The ship had forced them off the hull of the Hammer-head class warship.

"It's coming back," Gav muttered.

"I'll take care of it." Jagi menacingly said, urging his _Be'suliik_ towards the ship. The ship apparently noticed his own approach and decided it wanted to continue on its course. Jagi smiled tightly under his helmet. It just made it that much easier for him. Jagi extended the hands of the war droid, latching on to the ship at just the right moment. The ship rocked back with force with Jagi now on top of the ship. The turbolaser on top swiveled towards him, beginning to fire at him. He lifted the arm to rip off the turbolaser when something suddenly caught his eye. A green blade extended to life.

***

"He is going to hit us!" Ta'sa exclaimed as the Basilisk raced towards them, seemingly not even getting a starch from the turbolasers. And then the war droid did exactly what Ta'sa had predicted, and it was now on top of the _Divinity_. The ship violently lurched back due to the new strain on the sub-light engines.

Jove gulped, knowing that the Basilisk was going to shred them into pieces. Maverick was trying to fight him off their own hull now, but to no avail.

"You've got to be kidding me," Maverick said.

"What?!" Jove clinched her fists tightly around the control stick.

"I've found Aaryn,"

"I thought he was in the cabin area," Ta'sa said.

"He was, and now he is on the hull of the ship."

***

Aaryn, in a red space combat suit that had been stored on the ship, ignited his lightsaber. The turbo fire from Maverick let up only for a moment, he was probably shocked he was on the outside of the ship. But then again, he was shocked with himself. The large Basilisk turned slightly towards its new enemy, pointing its pulse-wave cannons at the Jedi.

The war droid shot at him, causing Aaryn jump out of the way. He used the space-suits jetpack to correct himself back to the hull as the pulse wave shot out into open space. Jagi lifted one of its mounting claws to take a swipe at Aaryn. Aaryn ducked, moving as fast as he could towards the Basilisk, trying to keep steady. Jove must have got the picture and decided to fly on a straight course so she wouldn't knock Aaryn off balance and into open space.

Aaryn deactivated his lightsaber, its purpose now having been served. He was using it only to draw away attention from the ship. Aaryn knew as well as the Mandalorian rider that his lightsaber couldn't cut through. Aaryn let the Force flow through him, moving quickly as Maverick laid suppressing fire on the Basilisk. Just before Aaryn had made his way to the hull of his ship, he took along a missile launcher with him. He detached it from his back jet pack, putting to two parts together.

Jagi looked down noticing the missile launcher that was now in point-blank range. He tried taking one last swipe at the Jedi before he could fire it. Aaryn quickly fired it, causing it to lose its grip and break away from the ship. Just before the Basilisk fell away, Aaryn caught sight of its rider and felt his presence in the Force, it seemed familiar to him. Was it the same soldier that killed Mesco?!

Aaryn let go of the missile launcher, making sure his grav-boots were still sticking to the hull. He made his way to the open hatch on top of the hull as quickly as he could.

***

"This is Harman, we are retreating. Thank you for assistance, and good luck." The Captain said just before the three out of the four badly damaged Republic Warships jumped to hyperspace. The Mandalorians had completely decimated one ship before they could make their retreat. Jove wasn't picking up anymore ships in the immediate area besides the Mandalorian Fleet. It was time to get out of Jebble space.

"We've got to go! Aaryn, are you ready?" Jove asked.

"I'm inside now, let's get out of here!" He called back.

"Course set for Taloraan," Ta'sa said at the navigation seat.

"Punch it!" Jove said her eyes on the shield level as they took a pounding from the Mandalorian ships. Vanuy quickly pulled the lever and the stars stretched into starlines, fading into the molted sky of hyperspace.

The cockpit was silent for a long moment.

"Aaryn saved our lives," Vanuy muttered.

"He is also insane," Ta'sa said not long after. Aaryn Karsa, Jedi Knight, had successfully fought off one of the most feared battle machines the galaxy had ever seen. On top of that he did it during a battle in space, depending on the grav-boots of his suit to keep him stable on the ship's hull. Jove took a deep breath and slowly let it out, if this was any indication of things to come…it was about to get very interesting.


	11. Chapter 11: The Fallen

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Fallen**

"We should be arriving to Taloraan in about…five hours," Jove said, looking at the star chart on the navi-computer. Aaryn nodded in reply, gazing at the map himself. The entire ship was quite except for the hum of the hyperdrive engine of the _Divinity_, and Aaryn and Jove's conversation in the cockpit. It seemed everyone else had turned in for the night and rest up before arriving to the gas giant.

"That's good; it gives us enough time to get some much needed rest in." Aaryn replied.

"If anyone deserves it, it's you. That was a very brave thing you did back there," Jove said, referring to his fight with the Basilisk War Droid.

"If it wasn't for you and your piloting skills, we would have been dead when we first met on Nar Shadda." Aaryn smiled.

"Well, you do have a good point." She laughed. Their eyes connected for a slight moment as they laughed. Slowly, it the laughter died down and they stood awkwardly in front of each other. Jove couldn't deny that she felt something for the young Jedi. He knew she had a shady past and a rough couple of years leading up to their meeting, but he never asked what she had done. He just assumed whatever had happened, it wasn't her fault or some kind of misunderstanding. Aaryn didn't judge her from her past, but accepted for her who she was. She also thought it was obvious he also had feelings for her, but he just wasn't sure how to express them. She wasn't sure she knew how to express them back either.

"Jove, I-" He began to say and then stopped. She looked up into his hazel eyes patiently. Aaryn shook his head, becoming frustrated with himself.

"We should get some rest," Jove broke in. Whatever he was going to say, it could be saved for a later time when she was more prepared to accept it. Aaryn looked confused for a quick moment and then regained his composure.

"You're right, of course. I'll see you soon, sleep well." Aaryn nodded, patting her on the shoulder. She smiled, and nodded back as he turned to go to his quarters. She stood there a moment alone and sighed. She just wasn't sure she was ready for whatever Aaryn was going to say to her.

She balled up her fists, and decided she should at least try and get some sleep. She made her way through the main cabin area, on her way to her own room.

"You and the Jedi, eh? I've got to say, I think everyone saw that cliché moment coming." A voice called behind her. Jove jumped, startled at the sound of Maverick's voice. She turned to see him sitting alone in the dark with his feet propped up on the table.

"Nothing is going on, Maverick." Jove replied.

"Yeah? It sure didn't seem that way, sweetheart." Maverick gave a roguish grin, standing up to face her.

"I'm going to bed," Jove said, turning to return back to her way to her room.

"When he finds out whatever you're running from, he won't have those feelings for you anymore." Maverick said.

"Excuse me?" She asked as she stopped in her tracks, turning around.

"You ain't fooling me; I've been with your type before." He said, smiling. "You're like me, living out of the Fringe, never staying in one place to long. You are on the run from something, from your past. He may think you are all sweet and innocent, but I know the truth. You're a killer, just like me."

Jove didn't say anything in reply, just staring back at him with a fire in her eyes. He moved even closer to her, making her uncomfortable. She clinched her jaw, and shook her head. Jove didn't want to admit it, but everything he said was right and that was what she was afraid of. Maverick had nailed the nail on the head. This time she didn't say anything at all and made her way to her room.

Maverick stood alone in the dark, watching her walk away. Slowly his smile faded. His head dropped to the ground, looking at his own boots. He reached in his jacket pocket, pulling out a small holocube. He turned it on; it's blue light illuminating the immediate area around him. He squeezed the cube as he looked at the picture it projected. He sighed, turning it off and putting it back in his pocket. Once again, he was alone.

***

_Four Years Ago…_

"I don't know," He muttered, rubbing his chin. The Gotal looked over at the human sitting across from him. The man wore some very nice robes that suggested he belonged to some sort of nobility. Everything the human was telling him seemed simple enough, but it just wasn't adding up for him.

"Here, why don't you hold on to the credits for a night to make you comfortable." The man smiled, giving him a roguish grin. The man was Maverick Baron, but the Gotal across from him thought his name was Herrit Jass. The Gotal was obviously surprised by the offer to hold on to the credits. Maverick couldn't help but smile, knowing that Gotal had taken the con man's bait.

"I can take them home with me?" The Gotal asked quizzically.

"If that's what convinces you," Maverick nodded. It was a classic con man play. Maverick had approached the Tarisian local politician as a Tarisian Noble, Herrit Jass. He was asking the Gotal for 50,000 credits to help start a mining business out near Telos. He told that combined with his own 40,000 credits they could begin. He would let him hold on to his own credits so he could trust Maverick. Clearly the Gotal was taking a liking to the idea now.

"Then we have a deal, Mr. Jass." The Gotal shook his hand. Maverick shook his hand back, handing him the case full of credits. As he handed him the case, he pulled him in closer to whisper to him.

"I trust you're a good, honest, and hard working Gotal that wouldn't steal," Maverick eyed him.

"Of course, of course. I'll return here tomorrow at the same time with the money, Mr. Jass. It has been a pleasure doing business with you and I cannot wait to see what will happen with our future endeavors." The Gotal gave what was equivalent of a smile for his species and left the area. Maverick smiled, looking across the Upper City of Taris.

"I'm too good at this," He muttered to himself.

"The deal isn't sealed yet," A voice came from behind him. It took all of Mavericks self control not to jump. Maverick put on his best smile and turned to face the Twi'lek.

"Kes'um, I didn't see you there. What brings you up to the Upper City? You weren't spying on me, where you?" Maverick put his arm around the taller, red-skinned Twi'lek. The Twi'lek stared blankly back, not speaking for a moment. Maverick raised his brow wondering if he was going to speak at all.

"You are too cocky," Kes'um snarled.

"Me?" Maverick gave an innocent shrug, pointing at himself.

"Yes, and I know you didn't even bother to give that Gotal a background check before setting him up for a con." Kes'um growled.

"Sure I did, I know he is certainly worth a lot, he's a sucker, and a politician ready to get his hands dirty. What else do I need to know, Kes?" Maverick hated Kes'um, with a passion. Like him, the Twi'lek was also a con man that he had done a couple of jobs in the past on several planets. They had a falling out when one of their cons went horribly wrong on Manaan. But when Maverick had traveled to Taris, he and Kes'um had reconnected. Kes'um had been giving him names for people to con, and Maverick had been stealing their money easily.

"I ran a background check on him, as you already know his name is Laav Bisin. However, when the Gotal was younger he went by another name. He went by Oped Rex, and had several connections with the Mandalorians…" He paused, glancing over at Maverick. Maverick clinched his jaw at the name, looking back hard at Kes'um.

"Obviously he wouldn't have been able to get his government position if he hadn't of covered it up well, but I managed to get the truth about him."

"This Gotal's real name is Oped Rex?" Maverick asked, letting the question hang in the air. Speeders and people flashed by them in the Upper City, but Maverick didn't even notice them anymore. All that went through his head was the name Rex, and his connection with the Mandalorians.

"Perhaps you might want to do a little more than just take his money," Kes'um suggested, smiling has he flashed his pointy teeth.

***

"Were coming out of hyperspace now and approaching Taloraan," Jove announced from the pilot's seat.

Aaryn slowly opened his eyes from the meditation that he had entered in and immediately felt a disturbance in the Force, the source of it was coming from Taloraan. Aaryn wasn't sure how he would describe the feeling that was emanating from the planet below. But, something was definitely wrong. Aaryn made his way towards the cockpit, glancing at Maverick who sat in the cabin area of the ship alone. He glanced out of the transparisteel as the _Divinity_ made its way towards the orange gas giant below.

"Something isn't right down there," Aaryn said, standing over Ta'sa's seat.

"Of course not, because apparently the Force hates us." Ta'sa sighed.

"I'm hailing the floating mining platform now," Jove said. "They aren't responding, all we are getting is static."

The Divinity broke the atmosphere, its course plotted for the Tibanna gas mining platform that had been established a little over ten years ago. Still, they received no replies. Their communications weren't being jammed, but they just simply weren't any there to reply. Something was strangely wrong.

The freighter broke through several of the white, puffy clouds heading to the large floating platform.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Vanuy muttered from the co-pilots seat.

"Wait, I've found an encrypted code…" Ta'sa said, punching in some buttons on the board in front of him. "It's not tough to decrypted, hmm that's strange."

"What is?" Aaryn looked over at the Ho'Din.

"It seems to be on a loop, it's been playing for over a week straight." Ta'sa gulped. Aaryn glanced over at Maverick, who just entered the cockpit. Slowly he let his hazel eyes return to the mining platform. Ta'sa patched the code through the speakers of the _Divinity_.

"_-please! *Blaster fire, screams* If you receive this, don't even bother to investigate just send the Republic Fleet to destroy this facility. *Static* My name is Brahman Terra, there are only a few of us left. It…it killed them all. We thought it was the natives at first, attacking our operation here like they had done the first few years. But it's not the natives…this, this thing is a monster. *Static* It sucks the life out of its victims. It, uh, wait. Wait! It's coming now! Go! Go! *Yelling and eruption of blaster fire* Garris! No, leave him, go! Please no, please! *Blaster fire, screams* If you receive this, don't even bother to investigate just send the Republic Fleet to destroy this facility. *Static* My name-"_

A brooding silence filled the cockpit of the _Divinity_. Aaryn closed his eyes, stretching out with the Force to feel if there were any survivors still in the facility. He felt a few life forms, but not as much as there should have been. Then it hit him like a gundark on the hunt, a malicious, malevolent presence in the Force reaching out for him instantly. It felt like his vision he had during his Jedi Trials. Aaryn shut himself off from the Force, closing his presence to whatever it was.

"I say we just turn around and get out of here, we can find another lead on the Mandalorians. And Belo agrees with me," The Caamasi nodded, folding his golden furred arms. Belo wiggled his trunk and appeared to be very upset.

"I agree with Vanuy, let's just report this to the Republic and-" Ta'sa started, but was then cut off by Aaryn.

"No, I can feel the survivors are still there. They need our help," Aaryn took a deep breath as the platform drew even closer.

"Aaryn, we followed you on some pretty crazy things, but Vanuy is right. I have got a very bad feeling about this." Jove looked back at Aaryn.

"Aaryn is right, we need to go down and see what is going on." Maverick spoke up. "Besides, our contact still may be alive down there. Veed Primus has vital information about the Mandalorians, and we have got to have it."

"Maverick is right; we have got to get that information. So let's just set down the ship, and we'll-" Aaryn said looking over at Maverick. "-go and see what's going on down there. The rest of you will stay on the ship,"

"I'm going with you," Jove said.

"No," Both Aaryn and Maverick said at the same time. Jove looked between the two men and huffed.

"I can help you," She began.

"And what if we need to get away fast? You're our best chance at a getaway, no offense kid." Maverick said to Vanuy.

"I agree you need to stay in the ship." The Jedi folded his arms. "Please Jove, do this for me."

Maverick rolled his eyes, turning around to go get his equipment ready that he would need. Jove said nothing in reply, only clenching his jaw. She brought the freighter down on a landing platform. Aaryn and Maverick both pinned comlinks to their collars to keep in contact with Jove and the ship. There were no words between them, only solemn looks as Aaryn and Maverick made their way out of the ship as if it would be their last time to do so. As soon as they walked out of the platform, Jove closed up the ship.

"Here goes nothing," Maverick muttered, throwing the heavy blaster rifle over his shoulder.

The wind blew hard on the platform that was suspended in mid air on the gas giant. The cold air whipped Aaryn's brown hair to the side as he gazed at the beautiful sky. The setting sun painted a beautiful picture with specks of orange, yellow, and a purplish color with the back drop of large white clouds. He did his best to mask his presence in the Force to whatever he felt earlier, his heart racing.

The large doors the lead to the inside of the platform stood before them and the two men looked up at it. Slowly the automatic doors slide open, revealing a dimly lit interior with malfunctioning lights flickering on and off. Maverick reached inside his pocket, holding tightly to his holocube. This moment brought back memories of a story his mother had use to tell him of heroes long ago making their way into the underworld to face whatever evils were there. Only this time, Maverick knew he was no hero. The hero was beside him, the Jedi.

Aaryn looked over at Maverick and nodded, and he nodded back. The two looked back at the empty doorway and made their way into the abyss.

To be continued!


	12. Chapter 12: The Fallen Part Two

**Chapter Twelve **

**The Fallen**

Maverick aimed down the scope of his blaster, quickly bringing it around as he heard a noise behind him. He gulped, keeping his trigger finger ready at all times. In front of him stood the Jedi Knight, Aaryn Karsa. Aaryn also turned to peer down the long corridor where the noise seemingly came from.

"Well, this has to be one of the creepiest things I've ever done," Maverick muttered.

"Let's just keep moving," Aaryn said as they continued down the corridor. They were hoping to find Veed Primus, a man that knew important information about the Mandalorian war machine.

"We going to search the entire facility for this guy with this monster in here?" Maverick said out loud, more to himself than to Aaryn.

"I figured there has to be some sort of control center or something, so if we can find that we can find Veed." Aaryn said, moving slowly.

"Or what's left of him," Maverick said.

"Let's just find him, get what we need, and get out of here." He replied.

"Whatever you say Master Jedi," Maverick piped sarcastically. He held the blaster rifle close moving with caution as Aaryn did.

The two men continued down the long, empty hallways. The entire facility was dim, that is if the lights in a hallway were working. The ones that did not work, they blinked on and off. There was a small hum of the generators and sometimes the occasional sound that Aaryn or Maverick may have heard. Both of them slowly came upon something that lay still in the middle of the floor.

"What the krif is that?" Maverick gulped, having a dread feeling in the put of the stomach. He knew exactly what it was, but his mind didn't want to believe it.

Aaryn approached it first, looking down on it with a hint of mild curiosity and disgust. He bent down looking over it and then looked up at Maverick.

"It's a body," Aaryn whispered. Maverick came closer, still pointing his gun at the body.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked. The body itself was curled up as if it had died in a massive amount of pain. They couldn't tell wither or not it was a male or female, but the body still wore the mining uniform. The rest of the body appeared to be mummified a husk of a body.

"I don't know…" Aaryn shivered. "It's like the life was sucked right out of him,"

"Or her," Maverick provided.

"Right, let's just keep going." Aaryn stood up, unhooking his lightsaber from his belt. He held on tight the grip, but did not ignite the blade.

"Whatever you say Master Jedi, you're the expert." Maverick grinned. The two men continued down the long corridors. "Say, you and Jove seem awful close."

Aaryn raised his brow, wondering why he would be bringing this up now. He guessed it was either because Maverick was as nervous as he was, or he was just a son of a gundark. Aaryn figured it was the latter.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aaryn muttered.

"Oh is that right? I guess that's just Vanuy and Belo giggling in the cockpit late at night. Wait, nope that would be you and Jove. So you are going to make a move anytime soon?" Maverick pressed.

"Shut up," Aaryn turned around glaring at Maverick.

"Whoa now, anger leads to the Dark Side. Remember? I was just wondering because if what you say is true and there is nothing going on between you too, I was going to move right on in." He smiled.

"You and Jove?" Aaryn sounded skeptical as he turned around and kept going down the empty facility.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that. She's perfect for me,"

Aaryn laughed. "Right, think whatever you want to."

"What? You don't think we'd make a good fit? I'm hurt, Jedi. Can I call you Jed for short? But you'd be surprised how much me and her have in common. I see the way she looks at me, we have a…connection." Maverick said. Aaryn didn't say anything in reply, just kept right on moving.

The two didn't speak to each other until Aaryn stopped midway in front of a locked door. He looked around his surroundings and then looked back at the door.

"I think this is the main operation room. This is the best way to find Veed," Aaryn glanced over at Maverick. He swung his rifle over his shoulder and began to try to slice the keypad for the door.

"You can slice this thing?" Aaryn questioned.

"One of many talents, Jed." He said as he fooled around with the wires. Quickly the doors slide open to reveal a haunting scene within the command center of the facility. Maverick gulped as he looked across the room filled with husks of bodies. There had to be at least seven or eight mummified remains of workers that were scattered on the floor.

Aaryn wondered how they would have died if they locked the doors then found his answer as he looked up at the ceiling. A large chunk of it was missing, debris skewed across the floor.

"What is this thing?" Aaryn said a loud. Maverick brought his rifle back up to bear, leaving his aim on the missing part of the ceiling.

"There, that terminal. Should have a list of everyone that has been at this facility, should even contain visitors names like Veed." Maverick nodded to the forward most terminal. Aaryn didn't waste any time to go and access its data. He pulled out his own datapad, connecting it with the terminal. He brought up the log in data and quickly found Veed Primus's name and room number. He copied the information to his datapad and then stumbled across the camera feeds for the entire facility.

"Maverick, come here." Aaryn nodded him in his direction. Maverick glanced back at Aaryn for a moment and then back at the missing part of the ceiling.

"Keep an eye out," Maverick said as he came before the terminal.

"That transmission that we picked up on the way has been looping for a week, see if you can go as far back as you can and try to find out when all of this happened." Aaryn said. Maverick continued to work his way through the data.

"While you're waiting for me to start the movie, little youngling, why don't you watch this," Maverick said as a life size holo recording popper up on the holo-pad.

The image of the facility administrator popped up in front of the con-man and Jedi. Aaryn could instantly tell from the man's composure something was wrong. He began speaking almost immediately.

"I am recording this holo now to make sure there is some sort of record to let people know what happened here." There was a slight pause as the man tried to figure out what to say. "It began when a small transport vessel docked with our orbital facility here on Taloraan. When the ship broke orbit, there was no contact from it. We escorted it in on my command, one which I now regret."

Aaryn glanced over at Maverick who paused to look up from the terminal.

"We sent a couple of security guards to investigate the ship, we thought perhaps the ship may have had another encounter with the native population, the Wind Raiders. The security guards never reported back. I sent two more to see the problem, and they reported that everyone on the ship was…dead. Mummified remains, is how they described the bodies. We soon began to get reports that of corpses in our facility…."

An eerie silence filled the room.

"Half of this mining platform is now dead as I speak. This…creature must have ridden in on the ship and began killing. I've seen it myself…it, uh, it seems to, um, suck the life out of its victims. This is why everyone appear to be husks of their former self. We are trying to destroy this…thing, but blasters just seem to slow it down. We will hold out as long as we can, Gyim out."

"Oh, krif." Maverick muttered. Aaryn looked back over at the man and noticed he was staring down at the monitor. He walked over at watched the video.

"This is not good,"

It showed the events that happened a little over a week ago on standard time. The video showed business as usual, miners walking in and out of this very room. Suddenly from the ceiling a figure, hooded in black came falling through. The miners seemed stunned at first, but the figure jumped towards the nearest miner and appeared to begin biting their neck. Quickly the life drained away from them, sucking away at their inner being. The body became a husk and the figure stood up, moving to its next victim.

"We have to get out of here as soon as we can, record this information and the information about Veed and let's find him quickly." Aaryn said, tightening his grip around his lightsaber. He looked down at the map to see where Veed Primus was staying and quickly headed out of the room. Maverick followed him out, and slung his blaster back over his shoulder.

"Maybe this guy will finally put me out of my misery," He grinned. Aaryn's hazel eyes glanced over at him.

"You aren't kidding," Aaryn raised his brow.

"Well, kid, after all the things I've been through sometimes I hope that I can have a death as quick as that." Maverick changed the tone of his voice to more seriously, staring right back at Aaryn. He clenched his jaw and walked past the Jedi towards Veed Primus's room, wondering if all of his many past sins have finally caught up with him.

***

_Four Years Ago…_

Maverick sipped the last of his Corellian whiskey, the amber liquid running down is throat with a slow burn. He decided that if he could find out all the time he has spent, and will spend in cantinas and bars it would be years of his life. He used the palm of his hands to rub his eye and then asked the droid waiter for another. He felt his blaster within his inside pocket, his mind racing about what he will do next time he ran into this Gotal named Rex…

"No sir, I have served you the legal amount on Taris." The droid said promptly.

"Kark it, just give me another. I won't tell,"

"I am sorry for your inconvenience sir," The droid said again.

"I will take some more, make it two," An Arkanian across from him said. The Arkanian stood up with his two glasses and came to sit beside Maverick.

"Here you go," He handed him the glass, Maverick accepted it willingly. The two of them took a sip of it slowly, savoring the flavor.

"Believe it or not," The Arkanian began. "I am a Jedi Master,"

Maverick began laughing as he sat the cup down, looking around the largely empty cantina. Then again, not many beings began drinking in the middle of the day.

"I am not joking, look here is my lightsaber." The Arkanian reached over to his belt, unclipping his saber and laying it on the table. Maverick eyed the weapon and looked back up at Arkanian who continued to drink.

"I didn't think you monks were allowed to drink," He said, giving another sip.

"It's frowned upon, but I blame them for pushing me to become a drinker." The Arkanian laughed to himself and then stuck out his four fingered hand. "The name is Cruuso,"

"Jass," Maverick lied as he shook Cruuso's hand.

"Well, Mr. Jass, now at least one person knows that I'm a Jedi drunk. But I can guess that I could trust you," He laughed, finishing of his glass. "So what brings you to Taris?"

"Business," Maverick muttered.

"Ah, yes. That brings me here as well." Cruuso motioned for the droid to and then asked to buy off an entire bottle of the Corellian whiskey. "Always business with the Jedi, yes, yes, have to rebuild our image to the galaxy. A lot don't trust us after Kun lost it and decided to become a Sith Lord,"

"Sounds like a good time," He muttered.

"I also have an apprentice," Cruuso nodded, thinking of his young Padawan Aaryn Karsa.

"He knows about your drinking problems?"

"He suspects it, but not because I don't hid it well. No, no, no. It's because out of all the Padawan learners that I have had, he is the best. And out of all my Padawan learners that I have had, I fear for him the most." Cruuso stared out.

Maverick said nothing, only listening to the passion within the Arkanian Jedi Master's voice. Whatever he was talking about, he could tell that he meant it.

"You see, some Jedi have visions. I've been a Jedi all my life, and I never had a vision of the future…until I came across my Padawan. I saw his future…and his future is terrifying. The power that he could wield…could destroy whole worlds just with the power of the Force. A couple of years ago, my apprentice got into a fight with a gang. When I talked to him about it…I told him 'You do not want to be the hero, you do not want to try and save everyone because when you fail...you just don't have what it takes'." Cruuso shook his head and laughed to himself.

"What he doesn't know is that I am extremely proud of him. Despite what I saw for his future, I am proud of the man he is today. He is even more of a Jedi then I will ever be. So why can't I just tell him this? Because I am weak…and I am scared of what he could become. One wrong choice could lead to death, Mr. Hess. Don't ever forget that."

***

Jove watched the stars begin to twinkle overhead as the last light from Taloraan's sun faded away. Aaryn and Maverick still had not reported back anything, and it had been almost two hours since the pair went into the mining platform. She keep taping her foot on the ground, tightening her grip on her blaster.

"Don't be stupid, Jove." She whispered to herself.

She stood up and begin to make her way out of the cockpit. She passed through the main passageway were Ta'sa seemed to be having a conversation with Vanuy and Belo. She began to unlock the ship and lower the ramp. Ta'sa turned around, his long and lanky arms swinging as he did.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm tired of waiting around, and they are taking too long. I'm going after them," Jove said, checking her blaster.

"Whoa, wait. By yourself?" Vanuy said.

"Yes, you guys just stay put and lock the ship. We'll be back soon," Jove lightly jogged off the ramp and headed towards the entrance.

Ta'sa smacked his hand against his head.

"I guess we better warn Aaryn that something bad is about to happen," Ta'sa said.

***

"This is it," Aaryn said, opening the door to the room where Veed Primus was staying. The room itself was small, with not many belongings within it. There was no hint that anyone was in the room, so it was a good bet that Veed was killed by whatever had happened. Maverick rested his rifle over his shoulder as he walked over to Veed's desk, eyeing the single datapad that sat on it.

"Found something," He called over to Aaryn. He handed it to Aaryn.

"Yeah, it's definitely Veed's datapad." Aaryn said, going through it. "Jackpot! He's got a ton of information on the Mandalorians. And wait, there looks like a list of some sort on here. A list of planets that could lead to more information about…you've got to be kidding me,"

"What?"

"The Greyon war machine the Mandalorians are building, Mesco wasn't lying."

"Put your hands up where we can see them!" A voice called from the hallway. Aaryn glanced over at the con man and did as he was told, raising his hands high in the air.

"You two come in on the Dynamic-class ship?" Another voice asked.

"Yeah, we are looking for a man named Veed Primus. But it looks like we've stumbled on a graveyard," Maverick said. A group of four men entered the room with Aaryn and Maverick, leaving a larger group of seven in the hallway.

"I'm afraid I did not know Primus, but we are all that's left of this mining facility. The name is Brahman," The leader stuck out his hand.

"You're the voice on the looped message," Aaryn nodded, taking his hand.

"That's right, so if you got the message why didn't you take the advice? If this thing escapes, there will be no stopping it." Brahman looked worn down, as well as the rest of the group.

"We needed to get information Veed had, but it looks like we have gotten it. If you all have survived this long, why haven't you fled on a transport yet?" Aaryn asked.

"Because he runs this place now, the way out is shut." A Rodian said from the group in the hallway.

Aaryn looked over at Maverick.

"We just walked right in," Maverick said.

"It's because he let you in, it's like he is playing some kind of game with us." Brahman shook his head.

Suddenly Aaryn's comlink beeped. He answered it quickly and almost immediately Ta'sa began talking.

"Aaryn! Jove left the ship, she said she is coming looking for you two!" Ta'sa frantically said.

Almost as soon as he finished his sentence, the lights in the facility went out. The emergency lights kicked on soon after. The intercom came on with a whining buzz and then a voice spoke through it.

"Hello there," It began. From the looks of Brahman and his companions faces, it as whatever was terrorizing them. "It's seems as if we have some new players in my little game. But no ordinary players, but a Jedi no less! I felt your presence through the Force, Jedi. I feel it even now, as you try to conceal it from me. No matter what you do, you cannot hide from me. I feed on the Force, so I will find you. And you will be mine. Oh, and don't try to leave just yet…it seems one of your female friends has made it into my company, Jedi. So if you want her, come and claim here."

"Aaryn!" Jove screamed over the intercom. There sounded like some kind of struggle and then nothing. Aaryn squeezed his lightsaber handle in anger.

"It's time to have fun," The voice said, and Aaryn could almost see the smug smile on his face. The intercom cut out, leaving the group shrouded in darkness.

To be continued!


	13. Chapter 13: The Fallen Part Three

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Fallen Part Three**

_I think,_ Jove thought, _I've made a mistake_.

Earlier, because she was so anxious to get off Taloraan and see if Aaryn and Maverick was okay she had left the ship to go investigate on her own. She knew something was wrong when she came across dead, mummified bodies scattered throughout the platform. While she was looking at one of the bodies, someone…or something took her. He put his ice cold hand over her mouth, taking her to some kind of separate control room where he seemed to have set up shop. It tied her down to a chair and that's when she got a glimpse of him. He was shrouded in a heavy, dark cloak, similar to that of a Jedi but it looked as if all the edges had been frayed off. The cowl over his head covered his face, but he appeared to be humanoid.

The figure slowly turned his shrouded face towards Jove.

"It's been too long since I've come across such a powerful Force user," The Vampire said. It sounded as if he spoke in a whisper like tone, but his voice seemed to fill all of her hearing.

"Did you kill everyone on this station?" Jove managed to ask.

"Yes, that was me." He said, turning around again.

"Why are they just husks?" Her voice was threatening to leave her.

"Judging by the company you seemingly keep, I would venture to guess that your Jedi friend has told you some things about how the Force works?" He left the question hanging the air. "The Force flows through everything, even the most basic life forms. It binds the galaxy together, but only some can tap into its…power. I, myself, feed off the Force that flows through the other beings. So when a Jedi comes around, as you can tell I get excited."

"Don't get your hopes up, this Jedi is going to kick your-" Before Jove could finish the hooded figure was directly in front of her, grasping her throat. She gasped for air as he slowly clenched.

"This Jedi will die like all the rest of them, and the only reason I haven't sucked the life out of you yet is so I can lure him into a trap. Now, shut your mouth." He said, pushing her to the ground by her throat. She crashed the ground, still tied the chair.

The Vampiric being stood over her, and she finally caught a flash of his pale face and saw a smile.

***

"We have to go after her now," Aaryn said as he paced back and forth in Veed Primus' former residence. Brahman's group looked nervous, holding their blasters tight to their chest.

"That's what it wants you to do, you're his new target." Brahman said.

"Why haven't you tried to leave this facility yet? If you have survived this long, why not try to escape?" Maverick was now starting to sound a little nervous himself.

"It won't let us leave, we've tried several times. But every time we come out of our hiding, he takes one of us. We've tried five or six times, and on every run someone has died. He could have killed us a long time ago, but he is playing a game with us. This is fun to him," Brahman shook his head. "And once he has killed us all, he'll move on to another planet. That's why I said in the transmission to blow this orbital platform out of the sky so this monster can't escape."

Maverick glanced over at Aaryn, who looked as if he was trying to come up with some kind of plan.

"Where is your ship?" Aaryn asked.

"On the other landing platform, on the opposite side from where your ship has landed," A Rodian from Brahman's group said in passable galactic Basic.

"Maverick, do you think you could lead them there while I go and try to rescue Jove?" Aaryn was terrified for Jove.

"That's what he is expecting you to do, it's what he wants." Brahman said.

"He's right, Aaryn. You can't go." Maverick said.

"I have to; I'm the only one who can save her!" Aaryn said, clearly frustrated.

Maverick approached him closer; talking in a hushed tone so only Aaryn could hear him.

"If you go, this thing will kill you and Jove both. You just keep masking yourself in the Force, or whatever it is your doing and lead them to safety. Make sure they get off this platform and then destroy any other ship this thing might us to get off this mining facility. Then you can meet us back at the _Divinity_, alright?" Maverick asked.

Aaryn knew that Maverick was right; he was letting his own emotions for Jove cloud his judgment. If he went in to save Jove with lightsaber blazing, they'd both die. He could feel that much in the Force. He knew Maverick would try his hardest to get Jove to safety, but he would most likely die in the process. Aaryn's hazel eyes searched Maverick's brown eyes.

"Just make sure she is safe," He said.

"I promise she'll get to safety." Maverick nodded. There was nothing more to say between the two men. Aaryn knew the Force was telling him to lead Brahman's group to safety, and not to go save Jove. He wasn't sure why, but he knew this was the right course to take. He nodded back at Maverick and moved from the room with Brahman falling in right behind him.

Maverick stood alone in Primus' room, checking his blaster pack to make sure it was fully charged. He once again slung the rifle over his shoulder and began out of the room.

"Here goes nothing," He muttered.

***

Ta'sa paced back and forth in the main cabin area of the ship, Vanuy and Belo watching him. The tall, lanky Ho'Din wrung his hands together nervously. The Caamasi and Ortolan looked at each other and shrugged.

"We shouldn't have let her go out there. Aaryn is going to be so upset with us for letting her go. I am upset for letting us go. I can't believe this! Now she isn't answering her com either! What should we do? What should we do?" Ta'sa said to himself.

"Go after them?" Vanuy offered.

"Are you crazy?" Ta'sa broke his own trance, looking at the young golden furred Caamasi.

"They'd definitely do the same for us!" Vanuy argued.

"They also seemed to be trained in handling weapons." Ta'sa muttered.

"How hard could it be? Just pull the trigger, right?" Vanuy shrugged.

"I thought your people were pacifists," Ta'sa rubbed his green chin.

"Well I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about you." Vanuy replied.

Ta'sa sighed, his head tails wiggling due to his own nervousness. Perhaps he shouldn't have come along on this trip. If Aaryn would have just left him alone on Nar Shadda, he would have paid those three idiot Transdoshans off and that would have been the end of it. He could have already started his own restaurant by now. He sighed, laying his face in his hands.

"Why me?"

***

Aaryn peered around the corner, his lightsaber still in his hand. So far everything had gone smoothly and they have had no problems. He wanted so bad to reach out in the Force to Jove, to make sure she was okay and to let her know everything was going to be fine. But if he did that, then that thing…whatever it was would know what was happening. He just had to trust the whispers of the Force.

"We are almost there," Brahman said from behind.

"Alright," Aaryn nodded. "Do you have the mines?"

Brahman nodded, motioning back to someone in his group. A Selkath, an amphibious being from Manaan, made its way to the front of the group to hand Brahman a back of the mines. Brahman had explained on the way there that when the first initial attack begun, they had tried to horde as much of weapons possible. Aaryn was glad that they did, or he wouldn't really have anything to destroy the rest of the ships with. He put the pack on his back and started around the corner again.

"Be careful with that, you're practically a walking explosion waiting to happen." Brahman said.

Aaryn turned his head slightly around to address Brahman. "Oh, don't worry about-" A small tremor of the Force made him turn around quickly, and to dodge a very sudden blaster bolt. He jumped for to the side of a wall for protection, cutting him off from the rest of the group. He motioned with his hands to stay where they were. He peeked out of the corner, seeing two turret's set up outside the exit along with two patrol droids.

"Of course," He said to himself. He couldn't really open himself up the Force to fight off this threat that this Dark Side being had set up at one of the exits, but he had to try. He sat the pack of mines down behind the wall, igniting his green lightsaber.

"When I tell you to go, you need to go. Understand?" Aaryn called over to them. Brahman nodded.

Without any hesitation he moved out from the corner, his lightsaber blocking the several blaster bolts coming his way. The two Municipal patrol droids from Automata Galactica floated towards Aaryn, firing away. He knew that he had to take them out first. He aimed for the droid closet to him, and threw his lightsaber. The green blade sliced through the droid and then skidded to the ground. He would have guided it back to himself, but then the Dark Side being would have known where he was.

From behind, Brahman and his men began to fire at the remaining patrol droid and the two turrets. Thankfully it gave Aaryn enough time to dive to the floor and reach for his lightsaber. He rolled up over to it, grapping it in one single motion and quickly re-ignited his blade. The droid was taking heavy fire from Brahman, but its shield protected it. Aaryn ran towards the two turrets, slicing the barrel off the first one and then quickly sliced the last barrel of the turret.

The patrol droid floated around to face Aaryn, managing to get a shot in at his shoulder. Aaryn cried out in pain, but continued his charge and quickly sliced through the remaining droid. The debris skidded to the ground and the fight seemed to be over. Aaryn switched off his saber, clutching his left shoulder.

Brahman rushed out to help Aaryn.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he bent down to help the Jedi to his feet.

"I'll be fine, but we need to go now. I'm sure he'll be alerted to what happened." Aaryn said.

"Right, let's go guys." Brahman said to the rest of the survivors. Aaryn led the way out into the cold night air. Two large freighters were on platforms along with a single pilot starship. Aaryn directed them to the largest of the two ships and everyone quickly made it on. Brahman made sure he was the last one on. He stood on the ships ramp and extended his hand to Aaryn.

"We won't forget what you have done for us, Aaryn. Thank you so much." Brahman said.

"Jedi do not require thanks, it's our duty." He smiled. "And it was my pleasure to help you."

Brahman smirked. "Be careful," He turned and the ramp went up into the ship. Not long after the ship lifted off the platform and shot up into the cloudy night sky. Aaryn watched as it winked out of sight. Finally, the survivors of Taloraan were safe. He then quickly worked on setting up the mines to the rest of the ships.

"Just hang on Jove, we'll get out of here soon enough." He told himself.

***

Maverick studied Veed's datapad, and the display map of the entire facility. He knew whatever this thing was, it wasn't keeping Jove in the main control room that Aaryn and he had visited. No, it had to be in a separate, much smaller control room. Maverick hadn't exactly worked out any plan on how he was going to help Jove escape, the only thing he could think of was to distract him long enough to give Jove a chance. He reached in his pocket, fingering his vibro-knife. She was most likely tied up, so the knife would probably come in handy.

He stood outside the door, and checked his rifle one last time. He closed his eyes and then turned to the entrance. The doors quickly slide open and Maverick began firing. The hooded figure raised his hands and seemingly absorbed the blaster bolts. Maverick didn't stop to marvel at this, but instead intensified his firing.

The rifle then felt like it was sucked out of his hands and into the hands of the hooded figure.

"Not exactly who I was expecting," The Vampire sounded disappointed. Jove looked up from her chair to see Maverick eyeing her.

"Sorry to disappoint," Maverick grinned.

"No need to apologize, any last wishes before you die?" The hooded figure seemed to tilt his head.

"Yeah," He said as he reached for his back to pull out a heavily modified hold out blaster and fired. "That I see you in hell!"

The Vampire hissed and jumped towards Maverick with his hands outstretched. He landed on top of him, the Vampiric being flashing his fangs. Maverick tried to struggle out of his grasp, but not to escape him. All he wanted to do was to throw Jove the vibro-knife. Suddenly he felt the hooded figure bight down on his up shoulder. He actually could feel the life being sucked out of him, not through his blood but through the Force. It was as if very own life force was draining away.

One last thought occurred to him as dark spots swam up in his vision.

_This is the death I deserve…_

***

_Four Years Ago…_

Maverick didn't care what that drunken Jedi Master thought, he was going to get his revenge. He had been wronged a long time ago, the most precious thing to him had been taken away from him. The drunken Arkanian Jedi Master named Cruuso said that one wrong choice could lead to death, and he had been right to an extent. It wasn't going to be death for him, no; it was going to be death for the man named Oped Rex. The Gotal he was doing business with had turned out to a person of interest in Maverick's past, according to Kes'um.

The acidic rain of Taris stung a little as it hit Maverick's head, but he didn't care. He had contacted the Gotal that he was doing business with and told him to meet him early at this abandoned sit located in Middle Taris. Inside his jacket pocket he fingered the trigger of his blaster. The Gotal walked around the corner and strode towards Maverick.

"Mr. Hess, it is very good to see you again!" The Gotal began. "I have your money, and mine with me-"

The Gotal stopped, looking at the smug expression on Maverick's face.

"Is everything alright?" The Gotal asked.

Maverick pulled out his blaster and aimed for the Gotal's chest, shooting him twice. The Gotal clenched at the gaping hole in his chest and fell into a puddle behind him, dropping the brief case. Maverick stood over him, the smoke rising from the barrel of his blaster as the rain poured down on them. Revenge, at last.

He bent down towards the very confused and dying Gotal, pulling out a holocube. The image of a family popped up; An older man, who had similar features to Maverick, his wife, who was also smiling and their small child.

"Do you recognize this family, Rex?" Maverick yelled over the roar of the now pounding rain.

"Wha—"The Gotal muttered, backing away from him.

"Don't play dumb with me, Rex. I know you use to be a Mandalorian. You killed this family in cold blood…my family!" Maverick's anger was now overflowing.

"I-I-I," He struggled to say. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Kes'um told me everything!" Maverick yelled.

"Kes'um?" He coughed and shook his head. "You don't know what you're doing, do yeah? I was going to pay Kes'um back, I promised."

Maverick shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"My name isn't Rex, and it never has been Rex. I-I owed Kes'um some money." The Gotal spat out blood. Maverick clenched his teeth in anger, he had been conned by another con man to kill someone. Kes'um knew about Maverick's past and exploited it…

Maverick stood over the innocent Gotal as he breathed his last breath, his blood on his hands. It was the first time Maverick had ever killed someone, and it was the wrong person. Tears flowed from his eyes, masked by the rain that fell. He had become the very thing he hated, a murderer.

***

"Maverick!" Jove screamed.

Her voice snapped him out of the daze that was being induced by the Force Vampire. With a last ditch effort of strength, he managed to bring out his vibro knife and cut across its chin. Maverick saw that it wound quickly re-healed itself, sealing up. The momentary distraction forced the Vampiric being to stop draining the Force out of Maverick. Before Maverick could see what happened next, he passed out.

The Vampire hissed and then lunged once again for Maverick's neck. Except he couldn't reach it due a sudden blaster shot from behind. The large concussion wave knocked him off of Maverick and across the floor. Ta'sa stood at the doorway, holding the large blaster rifle with two hands. The Ho'Din seemed shocked himself that he managed to save the day.

The Vampire stood up, his cowl slowly turning towards Ta'sa. Ta'sa fired again, but this time the Force Vampire was ready and it didn't stop him from coming for Ta'sa. Ta'sa squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that his death would be quick but he then felt as if he was suddenly being pushed down hard to the ground.

Over Ta'sa, Aaryn came straight for the Vampire with his lightsaber blazing. Aaryn let the Light Side of the Force flow through every single cell of his body, temporarily relieving the extreme pain in his shoulder. The Vampire seemed shocked by the Jedi's presence and stopped mid way, but it was too late. The green blade went straight through its chest. The Vampire let out a scream and slowly fell to the ground.

"Ta'sa, get Maverick and let's get out of here." Aaryn said. Ta'sa shook his head out of the daze and quickly ran over to Maverick's body. He hefted him over his shoulder and ran out of the room. Aaryn let Jove free quickly and she ran right after Ta'sa. Aaryn stayed behind and looked at the seemingly dead Vampire. In that instant that he stabbed him with his lightsaber, the Vampire felt like the Dark Side itself. A walking, living nexus of the Dark Side. Aaryn stretched out his hands, using the Force to bring down the entire ceiling of the room. Dust flew out of the room, and Aaryn quickly followed his escaping crew.

They ran out into the cold frigid air of Taloraan, the stars shining brightly down on them as they ran towards the _Divinity_. It looked as if the ship's sublight engines were already warming up, thanks to Vanuy and Belo. They had finally made it up the ramp and Aaryn collapsed on the deck as he felt the ship lurch into the air and take off.

"Whoa," Ta'sa managed between breaths. Aaryn felt so drained after he used the Force so directly, like a tool. The blaster burn hurt even more than it had before.

"Let's get him hooked up to some Kolto," Aaryn said as he looked at Maverick. Ta'sa nodded and picked up Maverick's limp body and carried him to the med bay.

"Come on, I'll apply some to your arm." Ta'sa called from behind. Aaryn slowly stood to his feet and followed the Ho'Din. Jove took a moment to lay on the floor by herself and let the events replay through her head.

While Aaryn did ultimately save them from the Vampire, it was Maverick that came to her rescue first. He had risked his own life for Jove, despite the major disadvantage due to the fact he wasn't a Force user. Perhaps Maverick wasn't all bad after all, maybe there was true feelings deep within him. She saw the way he looked at her right before she thought he was going to die. There was definitely something there. It seemed as if Maverick did have a heart after all.

***

As the Divinity rushed away from the gas giant of Taloraan, and its crew tending the wounds they received during their brief stay on the floating mining facility, something stirred in the debris caused by Aaryn. A hand popped up out of the debris, grasping at the air.


	14. Chapter 14: Jungle Fever

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Jungle Fever**

Commander Jagi A'denika of the Mandalorians balled up his fist tight as he watched the repairs to his War Droid take its finishing coat of paint. Every time he thought of the encounter with the Jedi above the ice world of Jebble, he became even angrier. Jagi had been so careless, and he let the Jedi almost blow him into several pieces. He had underestimated the boy. He shook his head at the mere thought. That's exactly what the Jedi was…a boy! Jagi may have been careless the first time he and the Jedi fought in the vacuum of space, but next time he would be more cautious.

Jagi was almost sure that it was the same Jedi he had faced on Coruscant, when he killed Mesco. What bothered him was the fact that the Jedi had been on Jebble right before the Mandalorians took the planet. Everyone knew that Jebble was practically waiting to be taken, and the Republic had proven that with their pitiful Defense Force they had set up. There was only one reason the Jedi would be here…for information. That slimy Aleena Mesco must have spilled the secret about the Mandalorian's new project to the Jedi.

"Commander, the prisoner is now ready to speak." Ding said over his comlink in his helmet.

"I'm on my way," Jagi replied back. After taking the ice world below, the Mandalorians had began to set up base. Jagi and his loyal soldiers remained above orbit in a Mandalorian dreadnaught. The Mandalorian Commander made his way through the halls of the battleship, coming to the prisoner cell block.

Gav and Ding stood at the entrance of one of the cells, awaiting their Commander. Inside the cell, chained to the wall with electric binders was a Rodian. Most beings on world had fled just before the Mandalorians arrived, but not all of them. They had managed to capture this one, who was hiding in one of the local bars. The Rodian hadn't even tried to leave the planet…which was very foolish.

"His name is Scav," Ding said.

Jagi's cape billowed behind him as he approached the withered Rodian, standing almost a full meter above the small bug-eyed being. He waited a moment before speaking, letting terror fill within the creature before him.

"Scav, my friends here tell me that you have some information that may be of us to us." Jagi began. "We've checked the cameras to confirm that you met with a Jedi and one of his associates just before our arrival. Is that correct,"

"Yes," Scav said in heavily accented Basic. It seemed as if Scav knew it was best to tell the truth. Wise decision.

"What is it that you discussed with the Jedi?"

"The Jedi wanted information about you, the Mandalorians. Said they searching for why you attack. What you build to crush Republic Fleet."

Jagi gritted his teeth. It looks like his suspicions were right. That fool Mesco had told the Jedi about the _Greyon_.

"Went to Taloraan, to see a man named Veed Primus." Scav called out as Jagi turned his back.

"We are going after him, sir?" Gav sounded eager.

"We are, so prepare the vessels. We've got a Jedi to hunt."

***

The Divinity, racing through hyperspace, was close to approaching the first planet in Veed Primus's list that Aaryn and Maverick recovered on the deadly orbital mining facility on the gas giant on Taloraan. Veed, having important information about the new Mandalorian war machine project known as _Greyon,_ had died at the hands of the deadly Force Vampire; so all that was left was bits and pieces of information that Aaryn and his crew now had to put together. Three planets, Rodia, Sleheyron, and Telos, with names of his former contacts and very vague information.

After escaping Taloraan, they had decided to visit these three planets and the contacts on them to try and piece together it all. Aaryn knew this didn't exactly fall in line with the task the High Council had given him back on Coruscant, but he knew his overall duty was to defend and protect the weak. Whatever the Mandalorians were planning, Aaryn knew it was going to kill a lot of people so he couldn't just do nothing. So if finding information on this new Mandalorian war machine leads him to answers why those war loving bucketheads decided to attack the Republic, then even better.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jove called from the doorway. Aaryn turned around within the medbay of the ship to see her standing there. Maverick, having almost lost his life to Force Vampire, was still recovering. Aaryn himself had been shot in the shoulder by a patroller droid, but some kolto had made it good as new.

"Yeah, he just needs to rest some more. Looks like he'll be sitting this adventure out." Aaryn saw the almost disappointed look on her face and clenched his teeth. She knew the feelings he had for her, and she knew that she felt for him. But it seemed Maverick was driving something in between them, was it possible she also felt something for Maverick? Maverick had said that they had some sort of connection…

"So where on Rodia are we starting?" Jove, sensing Aaryn's discomfort quickly changed subjects.

"According to Primus's notes, not near any major settlements, looks like it near the middle of a dense jungle."

"Any idea why?" She asked.

"I guess we'll find out when we touch down," Aaryn said.

"Who is going to take care of him when we touch down?" Jove said as he walked over towards her.

"Either Ta'sa or Vanuy and Belo," He searched her eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's stupid," Aaryn shook his head, and left the medbay and out in the passageway.

"No, what is it?" Jove followed him, reaching out for his arm.

Aaryn again shook his head and sighed, wondering if he should even bring it up. "Back on Taloraan, Maverick had said…you and him had a connection."

Jove also sighed as well, not answering.

"You do?" He sounded surprise.

"I guess," She shrugged uncomfortably.

"Jove, he's a killer. He's not a good person. I can feel the anger deep within him. So much…hate."

"I'm a killer, too, Aaryn. Why else would I be on the run?!" Jove said through gritted teeth, tears swelling in her eyes. Aaryn knew that was probably running way from her clouded past, but he never really wanted to talk about it. He just wanted to ignore her and expect her for who she was. But now as the words came out of her mouth, for some reason he felt hurt. How could someone who had such a warmth, and beauty be a killer…a murderer? Aaryn turned away rubbing his head.

Jove brought her hand up to her mouth as the tears began to stream down her face. She saw his disappointment, but she had to tell him sooner or later. But she didn't understand why she was so hurt by his reaction. Aaryn walked away, unsure what else to say.

***

_Three Years Ago…_

"Why do you let him do that?" Jove asked, looking at the large bluish black bruise around her best friend's neck.

"I just have to be patient, and when I become queen…it'll stop. He'll have to stop." Her friend's tears that were welling up behind her big brown eyes finally spilled out over her rosy cheeks. Jove embraced her best friend, the Royal Princess of Doan. The two sixteen year old girls hugged each other, crying at the princess's predicament. Doan, a planet located on the Outer Rim, had recently become subject of several visits from the Republic. Rich minerals had been found on the planet's surface, and it seemed the Republic wanted to possibly begin a business relationship with the planet for its resources. Doan, of course, knew about its resources, and had been waiting for an opportunity such as this. If things went well with the Republic, then the entire world would become one big mining planet. The beautiful lush environment would be transformed into a dull gray rock, full of mining tunnels.

Jove Sunflare's family, a prestigious group of Nobles as the King had called them, grew up with the Royal Family's princess daughter, who was in line to be the next Queen of Doan. Her father, the Royal King of Doan, had picked out her husband to be, to be the next King. Hailing from one of the other noble families, Jem Killian, has slated to marry the princess when they both turned eighteen. Jove and Braila, the princess, had grown up and been friend with the very gentleman like Jem. If Jem had known what was happening behind the scenes at the Royal Family's palace, he would have probably taken the crown earlier from the current King.

Jove pulled back from Braila, looking at her bruised neck. It had started earlier this year, when her Father, the King of Doan, had begun calling his own daughter into his private chambers. No one suspected, except Jove. She was the one that put the kolto on the bruises her father left on her. This was the fifth time.

"Braila, this has to stop. Now." Jove pleaded.

"It'll stop when I'm queen," She wiped her tears away.

"You need to tell Jem, and we can put together a team to remove him from the throne." Jove said.

"He's my own father, Jove!" From the quivering of her voice, she was about the break down again.

"That's why it has to stop! He's a sick man," Jove clenched her fist.

"No, I'll just take of it myself. I can handle it." Braila sniffed.

"Braila," She began but the princess got up and was shaking her head.

"I'll take care of this," She referred to her neck. "I'll see you in the morning, Jove." She began heading to her room.

"Braila, we need to take of this now." Jove stood up.

"I'll see you in the morning," She repeated, leaving the room before her best friend could say anything else. This couldn't continue. Jove wasn't going to let this happen to her best friend. No, she would find a way to make it stop.

***

"So who is going to stay with Maverick?" Aaryn asked, putting the straps of a backpack over his shoulders. Instead of the white and brown robes that he usually wore, he decided to put on more appropriate clothes on for the harsh jungles of Rodia. Jove didn't miss the muscles on the young Jedi's arms, able to be seen because of the sleeveless shirt.

"I guess I will," Ta'sa raised his lanky green arm. "I saved the man, so I guess I should see him through."

"Thank you," Aaryn nodded, clipping his lightsaber to his belt.

"We can come with you?" Vanuy sounded excited.

"You bet. I'm going to need your help out there, both you and Belo." Aaryn smiled at the young Caamasi, fastening a blaster to his hip. It settled on his hip gunslinger-style, Maverick would be proud if he saw it.

"I'll go tell him!" Vanuy almost ran to go tell his small Ortolan friend.

Jove crossed her arm, still looking at the floor. She could feel Aaryn's eyes on her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea brining them along?" She asked.

"They have as much at stake as we do in this; we just need to keep an extra eye on them." He replied. Vanuy and Belo came back into the main cabin area, and Aaryn feel the excitement coming off of them in the Force. He handed both of them blasters.

"You both have to be careful out there. This isn't so game, it's dangerous. Stay close with me and Jove at all times. Do I have your word that you won't do anything stupid?"

"You have our word, Aaryn." Vanuy nodded. "But I don't want the blaster, my people don't really believe in killing."

Aaryn handed him the blaster anyway. "I know that the Caamasi is a peaceful race, but I also know they aren't a stupid race. It's only for protection, because I have no idea what's going to be in that jungle out there."

Vanuy nodded, taking the blaster.

"If Maverick worsens, I'll let ya know." Ta'sa tapped on his comlink.

"Alright, let's do this." Aaryn took a deep breath and led most of his crew to the ramp of their ship, the Divinity. They had entered Rodia's atmosphere without being hailed by any port authorities because where they landed, it looked like no technology had ever seen this place. Primus's notes had led them to a dense jungle located around the middle of Encheeko, one of Rodia's major continents. Primus's notes turned out to be very vague as to why this jungle seemed to be important to this secret Mandalorian project, but Aaryn was determined to find out. Primus's note indicated one tribe of Rodians that lived in this part of the jungle, the Kett'ia clan. Probably one of the smallest clans to occupy the planet, possibly even the smallest.

The humidity in the air hit the group of four almost instantly as they walked down the ships ramps. All sorts of sounds of exotic creatures buzzed through the large expanse of jungle. Aaryn led the way with his datapad in hand, and a map on its display screen.

"The Kett'ia clan is somewhere in this direction," Aaryn pointed to the north-west. "According to Primus,"

"We follow you, boss." Vanuy nodded.

"Let's stay close together, alright?" Aaryn repeated.

"You got it," Vanuy said again as he and Belo passed the Jedi up and were now seemingly leading the way. Aaryn feel in line beside Jove. They walked a couple of miles before anyone said anything.

"About earlier," He began.

"No, don't worry about it. No harm, no foul." Jove muttered.

"No, really I'm sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me, and I shouldn't have. A Jedi knows better," He shook his head.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you breaking any Jedi laws. Would we?" For some reason, it made her angrier.

"Jove, don't." He said. Just then something crept up in his awareness. The Force was telling him to stop, giving him an advance warning. They were well away from the ship now, so they couldn't exactly run back for its protection.

"Van, STOP!" Aaryn bellowed. Vanuy stopped dead in his tracks. He and Belo both raised their blasters, looking around. Aaryn had his blaster ready, looking around. Something moved in the jungle. Something big. Slowly, and silently a giant Reiuo beetle scurried forth in front of Vanuy and Belo.

"Oh, krif." Vanuy muttered. It's enormous pincers snapped at the vegetation right in front of them.

"Just don't stand there, RUN!" Jove yelled. Her higher pitched voice kicked the young Caamasi into action. He lifted the blaster and fired at its hard shell, it seemingly bounced off. He took off right and Belo took off left. Vanuy ran as fast as his legs would carry him, and it looked like he would have too. The Reiuo beetle decided his golden fur looked more enjoyable than the small blue Ortolan.

He cut across trees, dodging and jumping over anything that may be in his way. The giant beetle just plowed through anything in his way. Vanuy thought if he died here, at least the rest of his species will know that Reiuo beetles apparently enjoyed feasting on Caamasi. Something caught on Vanuy's foot, forcing him to crash hard to the ground. The Reiuo beetle stopped just short of crushing Vanuy, seeing that his pray has fallen to the ground. It began to raise its giant pincers to dissect him.

I hope you get a hairball, Vanuy thought defiantly.

Then something unexpected happened. It wasn't Aaryn, with his green lightsaber blazing, or even Jove that saved him. No, it was a group of Rodians. At first he didn't know where the large vibroblade came from, and then he saw the group of six Rodians come from the tops of the surrounding trees. They feel on top of the hard shell beetle, stabbing it repeatedly in the soft part of its neck.

The Reiuo beetle bellowed one last scream before it fell to the ground dead. The bug-eyed Rodians turned to Vanuy, silently approaching them with their vibroblades that were dripping with purple blood.

Vanuy gulped and said the first thing that came into his head.

"Hi,"


	15. Chapter 15: Jungle Fever Part Two

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Jungle Fever, Part Two**

Vanuy watched as the six Rodian warriors approached him. A few jumped off the dead beetle, coming with their weapons still clutched in their hands. Vanuy tried for what passed as a smile in the Caamasi culture, but failed horribly. One of them began saying something in their native language. Vanuy couldn't seem to take his eyes away from the purple dripping blood from the vibroblade.

"You don't have to have those out anymore," Vanuy put his hand up. "Looks like you took care of the beetle."

_Now, they're going to take care of you._ Vanuy thought. The Caamasi began to back away on the ground as they came closer. Another Rodian, this voice seemed to be higher pitched, came out of the trees to fall right in front of Vanuy. He could tell right away that this was a female Rodian, unlike the six warriors before them. From what Vanuy could gather by their body language, the six warriors wanted to kill him while this female Rodian didn't seem to like the idea.

Suddenly, the familiar snap-hiss of Aaryn's lightsaber sounded off. All the warriors turned to see the Jedi running at full speed to save Vanuy. Using the Force to propel himself over the warriors, he somersaulted over to land beside the female Rodian and right in front of Vanuy.

"Drop your weapons, all of you." Aaryn said, gritting his teeth. One of the warriors spat something pretty harsh in his language.

"Do it! Now!" Jove yelled, holding her blaster up. Beside her Belo also held up his blaster, but didn't come off as intimidating as Jove did. The female said something in her language, causing the six warriors to lower their weapons but not drop them. The female Rodian turned to Aaryn.

"I am sorry for the confusion," She said in passable Galactic Basic. "I am Gozi, and these warriors are of the Kett'ia clan. Why are you here?"

Aaryn glanced over at Jove, and deactivated his lightsaber. "I am on a mission for the Republic, I'm a Jedi."

"You are here to take from Rodia, too?" Gozi cocked her head to the side.

"Excuse me?" Aaryn asked. All of the sudden, whenever the adrenaline was wearing down something itched at his mind. A small pain crept up in his head. He ignored it, pushing it out.

"Our jungle has been visited by your kind before, and they destroy the land." One of the warriors said. It was a little harder to understand his Basic.

"By the Jedi?" Jove asked, her blaster still up.

"No, the Republic. They are still here. They farm this land for its precious metals." Gozi said.

Jove caught Aaryn's look again. Was this part of Veed's notes? Is this why he listed Rodia?

"I don't think it's the Republic," Aaryn said, clipping his saber back to his belt.

"Then who takes the metal from the ground and destroys the land?" Gozi sounded angrier.

"The Mandalorians," Aaryn sighed.

***

"Watch your words, Commander. I report directly to Manda'lor himself, and you report to me. Don't you forget that," The blue and black armored Mandalorian said in their own native language. Under his own T-shaped visor, Jagi gritted his teeth. If there was anyone he hated more than Cassus Fett, it was the man directly under him, Jett Kash. If Manda'lor the Ultimate and Fett were to die, it was Kash that would then take over the invasion of the Republic. But, Jagi had to admit, he would rather have Kash in charge of things than the crazy Demagol. Kash was different though, and not in the crazy insane way the Flesh Carver was. Kash was cunning, manipulative, and different. While Fett had most of the same qualities, Kash struck Jagi as out of place.

_I'd rather be in charge then all of them_, He thought.

Something was off about this war, it felt…misguided. Rolhan had noticed it too, and now he was once again on the run from his own kind to figure out the answers. Some reports Jagi had read suggested that he now was in league with the Padawan killer, Zayne Carrick. Jagi raised his head to look at the holographic image of Kash.

"This Jedi has learned of the Greyon project, and you just want to ignore this potential threat? The Greyon could be the key to crushing the Republic, to bring it to its knees! This is no time to think of the politic implications to this, we are of the Mando'ade! We live for the fight. We are not them, so frankly sir, stop acting like it!" Jagi stood to his feet, his voice booming through the mike within his helmet. Kash regarded him for a moment before speaking.

"You speak boldly, Commander. The Greyon is nearing completion, and should be ready soon. This Jedi you speak of will be of no threat to us. But nevertheless, track his movements as you are doing. From your report, it seems to me he is following a trail. A path that will lead directly to the Greyon, and when he arrives…he shall die. And Jagi, you've made your thoughts clear to me and expressed them the way you saw fit. Next time you talk like that to me, I'll kill you."

The blue image of Kash faded away and it left Jagi alone in the darkness of his ship.

***

Through the thick jungle, Aaryn, Vanuy, Belo, and Jove were escorted by Gozi and the band of six Rodian warriors. Aaryn and Jove walked right beside Gozi as she led them. Vanuy, a little shaken from the encounter, hung back with his best friend to tell him all what happened that he missed. Belo, like the good listener he was, simply listened.

"Thank you for helping Vanuy, if you wouldn't have I don't think we would have got to him in time." Aaryn said. The small pain that had snuck it's way in was still there, but he had come to ignore it now.

"No thank is required." Gozi replied.

"Hey, um, where exactly are you taking us again?" Vanuy piped in from behind.

Gozi waited a few moments before replying, still making their way through the jungle. Vanuy thought maybe he had said something wrong. Which was not good in his opinion because things with the Rodians had gotten off to a pretty rough start. He glanced over at Belo, who shrugged his blue shoulders.

"We are now here, to the Kett'ia clan." She said through her green snout. Aaryn looked around at the huts located around on the ground, some in the trees, in a certain kind of formation. He could certainly tell that this was the smallest tribe, it's looking about a little over three hundred.

"Oh," Vanuy muttered as he saw the tribe now before him. Aaryn was shocked to see what only few beings in the galaxy had ever seen, a very rare Red colored Rodian emerge from one of the huts. He was obviously was their tribal leader. He spoke something in their natural Rodese. Gozi replied.

"What are you saying?" Jove asked, slightly moving her finger to the trigger. One can never be too safe.

"I am telling him that you are Jedi. That you help us." Gozi said matter of factly.

"Wait, we never said-" Jove began.

"Jove, we will help them in whatever way we can," Aaryn interrupted.

The Red Rodian said something else, pointing to the ground. Gozi replied again, this time a longer exchange. Even though Aaryn couldn't speak Rodese, he got what they were probably saying. Their leader did not trust them, probably thinking that they were with who was mining the jungle for resources. Which was reasonable.

"He says that we will take you there, so you can see what they do." Gozi turned around to face Aaryn.

"Alright, sounds good to me. This is why we came here anyway," Aaryn swatted a pesky bug that kept trying at his neck.

"We leave now," Gozi said.

"Now? We just got here, why now? Can't we rest for a bit?" Vanuy complained, sounding more like a child.

"It is not far," Gozi shrugged.

"It'll be alright Vanuy, or would you rather stay here with them?" Aaryn smiled.

Vanuy took a glance at the dried blood on their vibroblades. "I'll go with you,"

Jove tightened her grip on her blaster and fell in right beside Gozi. Gozi, sensing her readiness to go, began walking. Vanuy let out a large audible sigh and began walking again behind Aaryn with Belo. Jove took in her surroundings, breathing in the jungle air. It was fresh, and while the scrubbers on the ship cleaned and purified the air, this was real. Nothing artificial about it. In many ways, it reminded her of her home world of Doan, before the mining began. She missed her home world, and she longed to go back to see what it has become. She knew that most of the planet was probably dying now, because the noble and Royal families had become greedy and corrupt. Despite this, it was still her home. And she had several fond memories of that place. Trying to get her mind off her past, she looked at Gozi.

"So how did this happen? What are the crews looking and mining for?" Jove asked.

"In select pockets on Rodia, there is a strong and rare ore found deep within the planet. Lignan." Gozi replied.

"Lignan, I want to say that sounds familiar, but I don't think I have ever heard of that." Aaryn spoke up from behind.

"Not many have, it is one of the rarest and strongest in the galaxy. It has been found on other planets, but just recently discovered here. Many say that nothing can destroy it. That it has secret, dark power."

Jove glanced back at Aaryn. This was why it was on Primus's list. The Mandalorians wanted this for whatever they were building.

"You seem to have a pretty good grasp on Basic, Gozi. The rest of your clan seems to understand it, but can't speak it." Aaryn said.

"It is not my clan. I am not of the Kett'ia." Gozi said, with a hint of sadness.

"Then what clan are you from?" Jove asked, rising her brow.

"The Soammei, the most powerful on Rodia."

"Why are you with them?" Vanuy asked the most obvious question.

"My father is the reason they destroy this land. My father is the Grand Protector of Rodia. He made deal with outsiders, and now they destroy and take from us." Gozi stopped in the middle of the jungle, looking down at the green floor beneath her feet. Silence took hold of the immediate area, and it seemed that even the many birds and bugs stopped to witness the sadness radiating off of Gozi. In that one moment, Jove understood Gozi exactly. She had gone through the same thing on Doan. Torn between family loyalties and personal responsibilities.

***

_Three Years Ago…_

Part of the noble family, Sunflares had access to the Royal Family's High Tower. It stretched up into the sky, right under the clouds. Jove stood there letting the light breeze whip her brown hair to the side. Her best friend, the Princess of Doan, was being abused by her own father, the King of the planet. It wasn't just psychical abuse either. Jove was young, and was sometimes called naïve by her friends and family, but even a sixteen year old girl knew that this had gone on too long. It shouldn't have even been happening. The setting sun painted a beautiful picture in the sky. Pinkish colors dotted the fading blue. A single tear streaked down her unblemished face because she knew this was her last time she would see her home planet.

She could feel the weight of the vibroknife hidden within her dress. She had pleaded to Braila to come clean to the public about what was happening, but she would not. She even thought of enlisting her future husband to be for help, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The King, Braila's father, was untouchable and he knew it. That's why she was going to take care of it herself. Because it had to be done.

She knew that the King walked these parts during sunset. She also knew that the King had a special eye for her, and she tried to ignore it. But tonight, she would flaunt her own beauty. She would draw him in.

As if on schedule, she heard King Darius call out behind her.

"Jove, what a lovely sight."

To others, he would have been talking about Doan's beautiful sunset, but she knew what he was really talking about. Herself. She took a deep breath and turned around. She gave her best smile.

"My Highness," She bowed.

"Please, please." Darius continued until he stood right before her. She saw the way he undressed her with his eyes. Despite this, her smile held still. Her heart was racing.

"It is chilly tonight, it would be best to start getting inside young one." Darius patted her uncovered shoulder, letting his hand fall to the small of her back. Jove knew that it was as far as he would go…in public at least. He had always talked this way to Jove, and she never thought anything of it until Braila had come to her about it.

"Perhaps it would be warmer within the Kings chambers?" Jove raised her brow, her white teeth gleaming. The King stood in silence for a moment. She had caught him off guard. His two security guards said nothing behind him, and stood rigid as stone. They had probably become use to such things.

_Come on you sick krif_, Jove thought behind the fake smile.

"Have you ever seen the King's Royal chamber? The view is quite magnificent," Darius smiled, revealing his yellowish stained teeth.

"I would love to see it, my Highness." Jove said.

"Come, let me show you." The King said, taking her hand. The weight of her vibroblade felt even heavier, but she had every intention of using it.

***

After walking several miles, Jove's thoughts kept going back to her last night on Doan. Many times she had to bring her hand up to wipe away tears that were welling up. This revelation that Gozi was betraying her own father for the good of Rodia really struck her.

"I, uh, need one moment," She said as the tears threatened to pour down her face. Gozi, sensing her discomfort, nodded.

"We will rest here, we are not far now." She said, sitting down on a nearby log. Vanuy cried out in joy, getting a chance to rest his aching feet.

"Finally!" He exclaimed. Jove ignored all that was going on around her. She made her way into the jungle alone, away from the rest of the group, where no one could see her. Alone she stood and brought her shaking hands to her head.

"Jove?" Aaryn's voice cut through the unusual silence. Too ashamed to turn around and face him directly, she stayed where she was. Aaryn slowly approached her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"What's going on, Jove?" Aaryn asked as she slowly turned around. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry about earlier on the ship," She sighed and started to walk away. She herself didn't sound too sure that she was sorry.

"Are you?" Aaryn asked. For some reason this infuriated her. How could he even know what she has been through? What she went through for her best friend. What she has lived with since she was sixteen. How could he even know with his sheltered Jedi life?! Why did he seem to care anyway?

"Yes, Aaryn, I'm sorry!" Jove said with some force that she did not intend. But once she yelled it, she kept going. "I'm sorry that I am not as perfect as you! I am sorry I am not as good of a person as you!"

Aaryn slowly backed up, raising his hands slightly. Jove stared him down for a few moments, letting her anger out. Aaryn looked very confused.

"What's going on with you?" Aaryn asked in a very non-conferential voice. Still fuming in her anger she shook her head again.

"Forget it," She muttered, turning away from the only person that has cared for her in the last three years of her life.

"No, wait." Aaryn said, taking her arm before she could get too far. It wasn't meant to hurt her at all, but he did not want to let her get away before settling it. She squirmed in his grasp, slapping at his wrist to make him let go. Quickly her anger turned into sorrow.

"Stop," She said in a quivery voice, still squirming in his strong grasp. He kept repeating it was okay, and held her.

"Jove, don't." He said as her protest quickly became crying. Tears streaked down her dirt grimed face in small rivers, leaving trails behind. Slowly her squirming died down as Aaryn put his arms around her entire, body, simply holding her. She melted away in his embrace, letting it all out. She buried her head in his chest.

"Hey," Aaryn said with concern.

"Please, I-I-I am so sorry…" She said.

"I know its okay. Jove, it's alright. It's alright." Aaryn said, holding her shoulders now and looking into her eyes. She looked back, the tears slowly drying up. In a span of a couple of moments, it felt like a life time to Jove and Aaryn. For the first time in three years, she had let her guard down and Aaryn was able to see her for who she truly was. Her hands took hold of his face, gently, as she brought her lips to his.

They kissed and it seemed all of Rodia stood still. Slowly, Jove pulled away and looked back into Aaryn's eyes. She really didn't know why she had done it, caught up in the heat of the emotion. Silence surrounded them for a long moment.

Suddenly a large sound shattered the silence. It sounded like a large drill, striking something. As soon as the sound stopped, Aaryn grasped his head and fell to his knees in pain.

"Aaryn?" Jove didn't feel anything.

Aaryn stood up, still clutching his head.

"Aaryn, Jove! Quick, we are close." Gozi called out.

Together Jove and Aaryn came out of the dense jungle to find the rest of their group also on their feet. Despite the gnawing pain in his head, Aaryn noticed that Vanuy was the only other person affected. Obviously he wasn't in as much pain as he was, but Vanuy was also holding his head. Gozi led the way through the jungle, and the rest of them had to run to catch up. Aaryn began to wonder what the pain was in his head when they broke into a massive end of the jungle.

Before them stood a massive hole in the ground, where the digging had been taking place. Closer to the source, it began to make Aaryn a little dizzy. But with techniques learned as a Padawan, he began to root out the pain with the Force.

"The Lignan ore, it's tainted by the Dark Side. It flows through the ore," Aaryn realized this was the source of the pain. Jove's eyes searched the wide area before them, seeing the massive death of jungle life and the giant crater in the ground. How could they not have noticed this? Jove saw the harvester droids collecting the ore, on the sides of them was the Czekra symbol.

"What do the Mandalorians want with an ore that is strong with the dark side?" Jove asked.

"That's a very good question," Aaryn said. "I guess we better find out,"


	16. Chapter 16: Jungle Fever Part Three

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Jungle Fever Part Three**

"I'm ready to get off this kriffing world," Muttered one of the soldiers as he looked around the large crater. His fellow soldier grunted in reply. He looked over at him.

"I was ready as soon as Kash said we'd be coming to Rodia,"

The two soldiers laughed, watching the last bit of harvester droids collect the Lignan ore. The harvesters had the famous Czerka Corporation logo on the side, obtained by some high standing officials within the corporation itself. While all the paper work and documents suggested that the Republic had purchased the harvester droids for the "special project" on Rodia, the Czerka Corporation knew the truth of the matter. They knew it wasn't really a Republic operation, but instead a Mandalorian operation deep within Republic territory. Czekra knew not to openly betray the Republic, but did so through back doors to make sure the Mandalorians would be happy…just in case the war went in their favor.

The two soldiers discussing their hatred for Rodia weren't Republic soldiers as they were dressed to be either, but instead Mandalorians.

"What do you think of our new friends?" The larger of the two said, nodding to three individuals dressed in dark attire. The other one shrugged his soldiers.

"Kash said they were in charge of this mission. I know one thing for sure, they aren't of the Mando'ade."

"Yeah, they're too pale." The other said, goose bumps coming across his flesh just at the mere mention of them. Standing with the three dark men was another Mandalorian dressed as a Republic official. He nodded his head at them and turned to come walking towards the soldiers.

"We are pulling off Rodia," The man said as he approached. The two soldiers turned and smiled at each other.

"That's the best news I've heard in a while, sir." The smaller one said.

"Why are we pulling off?" The larger one asked.

"Well, our friends say that they feel like it's time to go." He sighed audibly. "Besides, we are almost out of ore here."

While the three Mandalorian soldiers discussed this, up higher where the jungle still existed, Aaryn and Vanuy peered out of the tree's to observe. Aaryn looked at the three through his blaster scope.

"Yeah, they don't really seem like Republic soldiers to me. If they were, I would have known about this. No, they have to be Mandalorians." Aaryn thought out loud.

"I don't like this, Aaryn." Vanuy said as he watched the harvester droids scurry the ground under them.

Aaryn continued looking through his scope and lead it to a group of three darkly dressed individuals. As if a trigger, his Force sense went off. He began to hear whispers from nowhere, and everywhere it seemed.

_Dark. Dark. Dark. _

_Lies._

_Dark._

One of the dark ones turned and looked up towards Aaryn and Vanuy's direction. Aaryn acted quickly, throwing himself and the Caamasi down behind the log they were perched on. Aaryn's heart was jumping out of his chest and he had trouble breathing.

"Aaryn? Did they spot us? Are you okay?" Vanuy's voice seemed like a million miles away. This had happened to Aaryn before on Jebble and at other times earlier in his life, whispers that spoke to him through the Force. He didn't understand it all, but this was no time to wonder what to make of them. Vanuy's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled, running his hand over his numb face. "I'm fine."

"Did they spot us?" Vanuy asked, rubbing his head. Aaryn took note of this again. Vanuy seemed to have a headache whenever they first arrived to the planet and neared the Lignan ore. He thought all Caamasi had a slight connection to the Force, but it looked as if it affected Vanuy more than it should have.

"No, I don't think so. Something…strange just happened," Aaryn shook his head trying to clear his mind. Aaryn took a deep breath and returned his blaster to set it up over the log, peering down its scope once again. The three dark ones were no longer to be seen, as if they weren't there in the first place.

"Are you okay?" Vanuy asked once again.

"Yeah," He muttered back. He took his eye off his scope, looking at him. "What about you, are you okay. I've seen that you look like you've had a headache."

"Yeah, it's been a little dull since we came to the planet but up close it's much worse. When we first got here I wanted to vomit. I didn't, thankfully." Vanuy sighed. Aaryn would have to talk to him more about this at a later time.

"I hope Jove, Gozi, and Belo get back soon." Vanuy said. After discovering the large crater in the ground, Jove, Gozi and Belo decided to go back to the Kett'ia clan to recruit for help to stop the mining. It was time to get some answers.

"Me, too, Van. Me too." Aaryn said.

***

Silently they walked through the jungle together, with Belo trailing behind to two women of different species. Gozi a Rodian, and Jove a human. Yet, in many ways they were very similar. Both coming from noble backgrounds on their planet, and both having to be incredibly strong to turn on their own leaders to do what's best for the planet.

"I am nervous," Gozi spoke softly.

"Nothing is wrong with that, Gozi. It's understandable to be nervous." Jove gave her a reassuring smile. They had all decided once Gozi showed them to dig site that it had to stop. One because whatever the Mandalorians were gaining from this, and two because it was killing the jungle of Rodia. The two women and small blue Ortolan were making their way back to the Kett'ia to rally their warriors to stop once and for all the digging.

"My father is the Grand Protector. If we fight against these Mandalorians, he will fight with them. He will fight against us. Against me."

"You are doing what you feel is the right thing to do, what is right for all of Rodia. That's not something to be ashamed of. You don't have to actually fight if you don't want to." Jove put her arm around her as they walked.

"I am not nervous because I have to fight my father. I am nervous because I'm going to kill him," Gozi said coldly. Jove, stunned, said nothing in return. She let her arm of comfort fall away and she stopped in her tracks as Gozi and Belo continued on walking. Jove wanted to protest and talk Gozi out of what she was planning to do. Everything inside her screamed for her to convince Gozi not to go through with it, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell her that because three years ago, she had done something similar to save her friend, Braila, future Queen of Doan.

"Come, hurry we don't have much time." Gozi said. Jove came, even hurriedly like Gozi had said but her mind wondered back to the past.

***

_Three Years Ago…_

Jove was led by the Royal King of Doan into the Royal chambers, and stopped to turn to his two security guards. He smiled at them and put his hands on both of their shoulders.

"I believe both of you should wait outside," His smile seemed to consume his whole face. The two guards shrugged, and did as the King told and stood outside his Royal chamber. Jove's heart wanted to jump out of her chest, but she tried to focus. She couldn't mess up or she would end up dead. She heard the door slide closed and locked. Then she had to keep herself from gagging as the King came up close behind her, extending his arms around her much young waist.

"I have thought about this a long time, Jove. I knew it would be just a matter of time," His hot, disgusting breath breathed down her neck. She walked away from his grasp, turning to face him head on.

"How long did you think about doing this to your own daughter, you sick krif?" She spat her words out like acid. The King didn't register it at first, his creepy smile still fresh on his face. His smile, however, quickly faded and turned his face into a mask of rage.

"I don't know what you are talking about," He said through clinched teeth.

"Oh you do, you kriffer. She was your own daughter." Jove reached into her dress.

"No one is going to believe you," He hissed.

"They don't have too." She pulled the vibroknife from her dress. His eyes grew large with fear. Before he could call for the guards just outside the door, she brought the knife across his throat. He gasped for air as the blood spilled from the large cut and fell to his knee's clutching his neck. Jove stood over him for a moment, looking down at him with hatred.

"You won't hurt her anymore," She whispered. With her final words, she plunged the knife into his throat, and ended his life. She left it in; knowing there was no way avoiding the guards from figuring out who had done this. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the body below her. She took a deep breath to collect herself. She dragged his body to lay it beside his own bed, his blood smearing the floor. Jove then washed her hands clean of the blood and dried her tears.

She took a moment to collect herself and then made her way to the door. It hissed open and she eyed the two guards. Her heart was still beating out of control.

"He said that he'd need a few moments alone," She almost whispered.

"Yes, Ma'am." One of them said with a nod. She gave a courteous nod back and made her way down the hallway quickly before the guards noticed something wrong. She had little time to make sure Braila, the new queen now could take care of this. And as if fate (or the Force) had heard or thoughts, she ran into Braila.

"Jove, are you okay?" She asked, noticing Jove was very flustered.

"You don't have to be hurt by him anymore, Braila. It's over." Jove said.

"What? What do you mean?" Braila looked concerned.

"He's dead," Jove muttered. Shock rolled over Braila.

"What?! How?" She asked. When Jove said nothing in return, the realization came to Braila. She brought her hand up to her mouth, and began shaking her head. Jove thought she would have a different reaction than this. She no longer had to be tormented by her own father. She was free now.

"Guards! Guards!" Braila yelled. Jove couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was Braila calling for the guards? She instantly felt betrayed by her best friend. She had murdered her father to save her, and now she was going to turn on her? Jove merely shook her head and began to run. Her life as a fugitive had now begun. From that time on, she hadn't stopped running until the fateful day she literally ran into Aaryn on Nar Shadda.

***

Aaryn leaned against the log, his mind still racing about the possibilities of what had happened earlier. Was the Force itself actually the source of the whispers? Aaryn had heard stranger things happen with the Force, but this seemed so much more personal. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Then once again, he heard it. Everywhere and nowhere.

_Caution._

_Be ready. _

_Survive._

Aaryn sat straighter, his hand reaching for his blaster rifle. It wasn't there. He looked over to see Vanuy peering down the scope to watch what the Mandalorians were doing. Aaryn instantly looked at the direction Vanuy was looking at.

"Uh," Vanuy muttered.

"What?!" Aaryn asked.

"I think they see us." Vanuy gulped. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, several blaster shots rang out towards them. One even flew in right between the two. Aaryn reacted instantly, falling down behind the log with Vanuy. He could hear the Mandalorian's shouting in their native language, unleashing a barrage of fire towards them. Aaryn took the blaster away from Vanuy's hands and closed his eyes.

"Help me," He whispered to the Force, letting it flow through every fiber of his being. He leaned the blaster rifle up against the log during a lull in the firing, opened one eye for the scope, and rested his finger on the trigger. He instantly saw one of the several soldiers patrolling the area. In his sights he brought his head into view and pulled the trigger. Before waiting to see if the soldier was killed, he moved on to his next target. There was no need to see if his shot hit, because he just knew. He was an instrument of the Force now, almost as if he was out of his own body. He aimed for the next soldier, slightly squeezing the trigger to blast the shot towards this soldier's neck. He was still on the move when a wild shot hit the log in front of him. It caused his own shot to hit the knee of the third soldier.

He ducked down behind the stump once again as several shots rang out. These shots were coming from higher up, near the opposite tree line. It was several Rodians that were firing at him now. The Grand Protector and his Soammei clan, the ones that made a pact with the Mandalorians. He put down the rifle, opting for his blaster pistol and lightsaber. He ignited it with a quick snap-hiss.

"Stay down and stay here, if anything happens you run until you get back to the ship." Aaryn looked at Vanuy.

"You can't take them all on by yourself!" Vanuy shook his head.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" Aaryn smirked. He stood up, deflecting shots coming his way with his lightsaber and ran towards the nearest tree. As he ran, he aimed for the nearest Mandalorian and fired. He finally made it behind the tree and took a deep breath. If he stayed up with Vanuy they were going to surround both of them and kill them, so this was the only way. He leaned out of the protection of the tree for a few seconds to squeeze a couple of more shots off. Still letting the Force take control of his actions, he ran from his cover down towards the crater. He put his blaster into his holster and held his lightsaber with both hands. Blaster blots came his way, but he simply just redirected them towards his enemy.

He ran at full force towards the nearest harvester droid, hiding behind it. He took a moment to catch his breath and then used the Force to augment his jump to land on top of the droid. Just on the other side was the small soldier and the large soldier that hated Rodia. Aaryn landed in between the two of them and plunged his through the larger one's chest, causing him to gasp. Aaryn instantly pulled it out and sliced the smaller one's arm off. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground holding his arm. Aaryn yelled out in rage, ready to put his saber through the soldiers head.

_Stop._

Aaryn did. What was he doing? Was he taking pleasure in actually killing these Mandalorians? What was happening to him? Then it dawned on him, it was the Lignan ore. It was tainted by the Dark Side, and was causing him to act out in a destructive way.

_Protect._

Aaryn set up a protective block within his mind with the Force to shut out the Lignan. It was still there, tempting him, but now it was just dull and not sharp. Blaster shots kept coming his way but were missing widely. He brought up his lightsaber, blocking the shots and scanning the area. It looked like there were about seven more Mandalorian troops, and a countless number of Soammei. He looked across the large open gap at a large transport shuttle that must have been shuttling the ore back and forth somewhere. It looked as if the engines were on a pre-flight warm up.

_Dark. Dark. Dark._

The three dark ones were on that shuttle. If he wanted to find out what the Mandalorians were planning, he needed to get on that shuttle. The blaster fire was getting to heavy to he had to lay down behind another harvester droid.

"How am I going to get out of this one?" Aaryn asked himself. And as if the Force answered his question, blaster fire erupted from Aaryn's side of the jungle. The Kett'ia and its clan allies had arrived. He watched as Jove, Gozi, and two other Rodian warriors slid down the large crater firing their blasters. Jove made her way to Aaryn.

"You alright?!" She yelled over the blaster fire.

"Besides the Force talking to me, yeah I'm doing pretty good." Aaryn laughed. Jove looked confused. "Never mind, we have to stop that transport shuttle from taking off. It looks like the last one, and it's got answer I need."

"I don't know if you have noticed, but all of Rodia seems to be fighting in this crater. Do you know the odds of you stopping that shuttle are?" Jove shook her head, taking the time to shoot a couple of shots off at the enemy.

"Never tell me the odds," Aaryn said, standing back up. He sprinted from harvest droid to harvest droid, deflecting shots as he went. Jove fired, watching the Kett'ia and other clans charge through the crater and through the trees to fight the Soammei. The Red Rodian, the leader of the Kett'ia, was in the front lines along with Gozi. They were amazing warriors, and were determined to win.

Aaryn was fighting a different battle, a battle for answers. He was closer to the shuttle and behind the last harvester droid nearest the shuttle. He charged out, running straight for the shuttle. Just when it seemed as if he was going to make it, it lifted up into the air, its wind it created forced Aaryn to the ground. Aaryn gritted his teeth as the shuttle with the last of the Lignan ore shot off into the air. Aaryn slowly stood up and watched the shuttle disappear from sky. He stood there a moment before realizing there were no blaster shots. He looked up to see that the battle was over. Gozi and the Red Rodian had taken the Grand Protector and held a vibroblade to his neck. He deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it on his belt. He had been so focused on getting that shuttle; he had not noticed the battle that took place all around him. The Soammei everywhere were laying down their weapons, no reason to die needlessly. Gozi was yelling at her father, the Grand Protector in the native Rodese. She took the blade from the Red Rodian's hand and held it to her own father's throat.

Just as she was about to raise it, Jove shouted.

"Gozi! Don't!" Jove yelled. Gozi stopped, the tip of the blade resting on her father's throat.

"He betrayed Rodia!" She yelled back, turning to look at her father.

"That may be true, but don't betray yourself." Jove threw her blaster down. "As much as he deserves it, don't kill him. Because you don't want that kind of guilt for the rest of your life. Trust me; I've been carrying it for three years. I wish I could go back and change it, change what I did. I thought it was so right at the time, but once I did I knew I had become just like him." She paused as tears welled up in her eyes. "You have to learn to let it go,"

Gozi slowly turned to look at her father one more time. She said something in her native language and then threw the blade down to the ground. She shook her head and passed Jove.

"One day you'll understand," Jove quietly said. The Red Rodian kicked the blade away and took the Grand Protector's blade for himself, claiming himself the new Grand Protector of the planet. Aaryn walked up to Jove, putting his arm around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think I will be." She managed a smile. "Thank you for always sticking with me, Aaryn."

He smiled back but before he could reply Vanuy and Belo came out of hiding and surveyed the damage.

"Well, now what?" Vanuy asked as he scratched his head.

"Well we found what we were looking for here on Rodia, Mandalorians mining Lignan ore. Now, Van, it's time to get some answers." Aaryn said with a sigh.


	17. Chapter 17: Of Gizka and Men

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Of Gizka and Men**

Aaryn took a breath of fresh of air, letting the cool crispy ocean breeze fill his lungs. He walked with Ta'sa, Vanuy, and Belo through the open market place. It was nice to finally have some time off instead of fighting Mandalorians and Force Vampires. After their adventuring on Rodia, they all decided they would spend some time on the Kothlis to relax a bit from all that was going on in the galaxy. Aaryn had been seeing some spotty holonet transmissions about a major problem occurring on Coruscant, but he had never been able to get a full message. He wasn't going to let it bother him though; he needed the rest after all that had been happening to him personally.

To break him out of his thinking, a large stick of spiced nerf was stuck in front of his own face. Holding it was his now good friend, the green Ho'Din Ta'sa.

"Try it!" He smiled.

Aaryn nodded and took it, biting into it.

"It's really spicy," Aaryn almost chocked on it.

"You don't like spicy?" Ta'sa asked as they walked through the crowded streets.

"Yeah," He coughed. "But this is too much."

"Sorry," Ta'sa mumbled, taking it back.

"You guys hungry?" Aaryn glanced back at Vanuy and Belo. Both nodded eagerly.

"Well let's stop and get something real quick," Aaryn patted Vanuy on the shoulder.

"Wait, what about Maverick and Jove?" Vanuy asked.

"They're both doing their own thing; it's just a day for us guys to hang out." Aaryn said.

"Minus Maverick," Ta'sa mumbled.

***

Jove walked across the shore at a leisurely pace, the wind whipping at her long brown hair. She stopped for a moment and buried her toes in the sand, soaking the rays from the sun. A smile came on her face and for the first time in a long time, she let it stay there. After all she and Aaryn and his crew had been through in the past few months, it was nice to have a day off. She opened her eyes, watching a pair of local birds glide on the air currents above her. The sound of the waves crashing up on the beach was soothing. To say the least, this was nice.

She continued her walk on the beach and same under the shade of a tree, seeing a datapad and a shirt resting at the base of the tree. She looked around and saw no one around, so she picked up the datapad.

"Of Gizka and Men," She said out loud as she read the text. It was a book.

"A human goes nuts if he ain't got nobody," A familiar voice called. Jove looked up to see Maverick emerging from the ocean, running his hands through his hair. He laughed and smiled at Jove as he made his way towards her.

"What?" Jove smiled.

"It's from the book. Don't you read?" Maverick gave a smirk.

"You don't seem like the reading type," She let her eyes scan his shirtless body. His smirk grew into a smile as he followed her eyes. She quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"I was just looking at your scar," She said referring to the one on his shoulder, inflicted by the Force Vampire.

"Yeah, I bet." He said still smiling.

"Does it--?" She began.

"Hurt? I don't know if that's the right word. But resting up while you and Jed were out fighting a war on Rodia sure did help," Maverick picked up his shirt, knocking the sand off it.

"You want to take a walk?" Jove said after a moment of silence.

"Why not?" Maverick extended his hand, referring that she led the way. He threw the shirt over his shoulder and followed her down the beach.

***

Aaryn, Ta'sa, Vanuy and Belo all sat in an outside booth at a popular local restaurant, enjoying the food that they all ordered. Aaryn noticed that the Ortolan, Belo, seemed to really be enjoying this day in particular, which was good, because after the hard work he had done on Rodia he deserved this.

"So what's next for us?" Vanuy asked.

Chewing down some of his food, Aaryn answered. "Well, I'm having all the supplies we need being delivered right now. And looking over Primus's list of planets here, we only have two left. The closet one being Telos, so I believe that's we will head."

"Have you ever wondered who this Veed Primus is? I mean, we've been using his notes to follow a string of clues about the Mandalorians. How did he get this information, what was his connection to this all?" Ta'sa asked.

In fact, Aaryn had thought about that frequently. "My guess is that he could have possibly been some kind of spy. I'm not sure exactly, all I know is that the Force has led us this way."

"The Force," Vanuy muttered, eating his food.

Aaryn glanced over at the Caamasi. He knew all of his species had a faint connection to the Force, but back on Rodia Vanuy had shown he had more of sensitivity to it than previously thought. His reaction to the Dark Side Lignan Ore had been enough to make Aaryn notice. Ta'sa sighed, placing the infamous Primus datapad down on the table. Just as he did so, in a blur of motion someone walked by and took it off the table. They all noticed instantly, but the figure who took it blended in with the crowd quickly.

"No! Wait!" Ta'sa stood up from his seat, his lanky green fingers pointing.

Aaryn didn't panic; instead a smile came across his face.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Vanuy sounded just a concerned as Ta'sa.

"I'm not going to find him, Van. You are," Aaryn patted the Caamasi's shoulder and stood up with his friends.

"I am?" Vanuy gulped.

***

"So what was it like?" Jove asked, her eyes on the waves crashing over each other.

"What was what like?" Maverick said.

"When the Force Vampire was sucking the life out of you?" She looked back at him.

"You know, I've been thinking about that a lot. You want the truth?" Maverick said, taking on a more serious tone. Jove nodded. "Honestly, I finally felt free. Death was knocking on my door, and I was going to answer it. I lived a hard life, Jove. It would have been a death fitting for all the things I've done. But it didn't happen, because my journey isn't through yet. I've still got one thing to do, and I'm going to make sure I live long enough to do it."

Jove said nothing, but she could hear the pain in Maverick's voice. He truly meant what he said, and she knew that they did have a connection. No one could argue that it wasn't there, because it was. They were both murderers, who didn't relish in it but accepted what and who they had become.

So the two of them stopped on the beach, letting the sun beat down on their skin and warm them. They had nothing else to say, because all that needed to be said had been said. Both were two lonely people, afraid to let anyone get to close. If there was one thing that this journey had done, it had begun to break down the barriers both of them had put up for years. And when Jove thought about it, was it a bad thing? She wasn't sure. Only time would tell.

***

"He's probably off planet by now!" Ta'sa threw up his hands in the in frustration.

"Patience, Vanuy. Clear your mind, and shut everything out." Aaryn spoke only to Vanuy. Vanuy sighed trying to shut out the overwhelming noise coming from the busy streets. He took a deep breath, trying to push everything out like Aaryn said.

"Only focus on Primus's datapad. Form an image in your mind of it, remember how it looks and feels. Only focus on that," Aaryn spoke and it sounded like to Vanuy the only voice around now, like he was the only one talking. He did as Aaryn said, focusing only on what the datapad looked like. What it felt like in his three-clawed hand. Now he could actually feel something. Like something wanted him to go in a certain direction. He pointed to the right.

"It's this way…I think," Vanuy opened one eye, looking at Aaryn.

"Very good, Vanuy, lead the way." Aaryn smiled. The Caamasi did so, leading the group through the maze of local venders and crowds on Kothlis. He would sometimes stop to gather himself, trying harder to sense where the datapad had gone. Finally they had come to a stop just in front of a building and Vanuy pointed towards it.

"I think it's in there," He hoped he was right.

"The Force is flowing strongly in you, Vanuy. Very good job now let me handle this." Aaryn patted him on the shoulder, taking his lightsaber in his hand. Aaryn approached the door, keeping his thumb over the activation just in case. He walked in to find a Bothan with Veed Primus's datapad in hand, and sitting in front of him was two Trandoshans. It was Bruuz, and Lruuz with his missing hand from his encounters on Nar Shadda. Bruuz jumped out of his seat with a yelp.

"Well, well. I knew I hadn't seen that last of you two yet." Aaryn eyed the two Trandoshans.

"Jedi boy!" Lruuz also stood up, pointing his stump at him.

"A Jedi? I didn't sign up for this," The Bothan shook his head.

"Just give me the datapad," Aaryn said to the spy. The Bothan had no trouble doing that, walking over to hand it to him. Aaryn simply let the Bothan leave, knowing he had been hired by the two brothers to take the datapad. The Trandoshans stood there, sneering at him.

"So what's the Exchange want with me this time?" Aaryn sighed.

"They do not want you, Jedi! They want that datapad." Bruuz hissed.

"Wait, so are you guys filling up the void Mesco left behind? The Exchange must really be running low on information brokers." Aaryn laughed.

"The Mandalorianssss are planning ssssomething and we want in," Bruuz continued.

"Ssshut up," Lruuz hissed at his brother.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that isn't going to happen today. But it was nice to see both of you," He nodded and turned towards the outside where Ta'sa and the rest were waiting for him.

"Wait! You die, Jedi!" Lruuz yelled.

"Not today," Aaryn said, turning around to push both of them to the ground with the Force. The impact was to subdue and knock them at, and it did just that. The two Trandoshans slammed against the wall and fell to the ground unconscious. He walked out with the datapad in hand.

"What happened in there?" Vanuy asked.

"Just ran into some old friends," Aaryn couldn't help but laugh.

***

At the end of the day, everyone made their way back to the Divinity to prepare to leave for Telos. Ta'sa made sure they had gotten all the food they had ordered, Jove had checked to make sure all the repairs and fueling went properly, and Vanuy was working on some meditation techniques Aaryn had been teaching him. He had noticed that Maverick and Jove had returned together, but tried not to think about it. It was hard not to when Maverick had returned saying that: "The race is back on," Aaryn knew he was referring to Jove but he did not like think of gaining her affections as some sort of race. It was ultimately for her to decide.

He entered his room, running his hand through his brown hair and fell down on his bed. Just as he closed his eyes he heard a beep from his holonet connection, indicating he had a message waiting for him. He reached over from his bed to play the recorded message. An image of his good friend Kaylee Rendos appeared before him. He sat up straighter.

"Aaryn, I trust things are going well with you?" She smiled. Aaryn smiled back, despite knowing it was simply a holo-image. "I'm sure you've been getting some sort of reports about the incident that happened on Coruscant this past week. All over the holo-net they've been calling it a Mandalorian Terrorist attack, but it wasn't. The Covenant betrayed the Order and we learned a Sith Lord had been running them the whole time, but don't worry…everything is okay now." Kaylee said.

So many things were running through his head. The Covenant was being run by a Sith Lord? He listened as Kaylee explained the situation to him. Apparently a former Padawan named Haazen had claimed the mantle of Sith Lord himself and sought to enforce his will over the Jedi Covenant. Thanks to Zayne Carrick's actions, the plot had been uncovered and stopped. Zayne even managed to clear his name of the murders of his fellow students.

"…I just thought you needed to know what was going on back home, Aaryn. I took place in the battle, but I made it out just fine. They even promoted me to a Jedi Knight, just like you!" She paused. "Take care of yourself, Aaryn. Hopefully we'll run into each other again."

The bluish image of her faded and left Aaryn alone in the darkness of his room. So much was happening in the galaxy, so much things were rapidly changing, the Mandalorian Invasion, The Covenant betraying the Republic, this secret Greyon project. Something sinister was happening, the galaxy was falling to the Dark Side. Aaryn knew he had to get some answers, and get them fast. He had a feeling Telos wasn't going to be as relaxing as today had been.


	18. Chapter 18: Follow the Leader

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Follow the Leader**

"Yeah, I've heard some stuff. What's it to you?" The Twi'lek shrugged, folding his arms. His one lekku twitched in anticipation, the other one seemed to have been cut off. Despite all the noise around them, the Twi'lek and man carried on their conversation. They sat at a Swoop Race on the planet of Telos. The green Twi'lek sat in the bleachers, watching the race. Behind him sat Maverick Baron, talking only to the Twi'lek. He covertly pulled out his modified blaster pistol, stick the barrel of it to his back.

"How 'bout if you don't tell me, I'll kill you right here. That sound good to you? It sounds just fine to me." Maverick said making sure no one knew what was going on. The Twi'lek gulped.

"So, you gonna talk or am I going to blow your head up right here and now?" Maverick added.

"Okay, okay." The Twi'lek cringed.

"That's more like it,"

"The Mando's have been here several times in the past year," The Twi'lek began. "I've heard they've been meeting with someone high up in the Republic here. Someone that can help mask what they are really doing."

"And what are they really doing?"

"I don't know. Honest." The Twi'lek said.

"You lying to me?" Maverick pushed the blaster harder into the nape of his neck.

"No, I swear. That's all I know, and want to know. Not all Mandalorians are brutes, some are sneaky. I don't want to know."

"I'll be seeing you," Maverick said and the Twi'lek felt the blaster being taken off his neck. The Twi'lek waited a few moments before turning around to see if Maverick was still there, and when he did Maverick was out of sight. He breathed a sigh of relief.

***

Aaryn watched the speeders go by in the flow of traffic. They had finally made it to Telos, one of the planets of Primus's list. They had found the datapad of Veed Primus back on Taloraan, and they suspected that Primus was some sort of spy tracking down clues about the mysterious "Greyon" project the Mandalorians were supposedly behind. They found on Rodia that the Mandalorians were extracting Lignan ore, a rare ore that was infused with the dark side. Now they were here on Telos, trying to find out what the Mandalorians had done here. After that, only one planet left. Sleheyron. The only problem was he had no idea where that planet was, and no one else did either.

Aaryn decided he could only worry about one planet at a time. Telos was a beautiful world. It was a planet of mixed technology and nature. While there were vast and spiraling towers, the Telosian people had not forgotten the world's beautiful and vast vegetation. It was a hybrid, and Aaryn enjoyed the view.

"So where did Maverick go?" Ta'sa asked, leaning on the railway watching the speeders go by in the early morning light.

"Well, he went to go find a contact that was on Primus's list, and hopefully get some useful information." Aaryn shrugged.

"Better hope he doesn't kill him," Vanuy mumbled. Belo snickered.

"He won't," Jove smiled. "I hope,"

"What? Don't trust a con-man?" Maverick's voice called out. They all turned, seeing him walking towards them in the plaza.

"What did you learn?" Aaryn asked.

"Not much. Just that the bucketheads have been here several times over the past year, making nice with a high up Republic official. Trying to hide something, it seems." Maverick shrugged, folding his arms.

"That doesn't get us far," Ta'sa said.

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't." Aaryn ran his hand through his brown hair.

"So, I guess we just start questioning the locals on who the crooked politician is here on Telos." Jove suggested.

_Death. Look. Save._

Aaryn reacted as fast as he could to the whispers that he heard, stretching out with the Force. His awareness spiked and he quickly ignited his green lightsaber, blocking to sniper shots aimed for the back of Jove's head. Jove jumped down and Maverick quickly pulled out his blaster, looking frantically where the shots came from.

"Go!" Aaryn yelled. Several more shots came from an opposite tower. With the Force flowing through him, Aaryn easily deflected the shots away. Maverick picked Jove off the ground and led the way through the now frightened and panic struck crowd in the plaza.

Maverick with held his blaster out and his other hand pulled Jove's arm. Vanuy, Belo, and Ta'sa followed close behind. He grunted, pushing people out of his way.

"Wait!" Vanuy yelled. Maverick whipped his head around to see what the Caamasi was talking about. Vanuy pointed his furry hand in the sky and Maverick's eyes turned toward the sky. Landing just a few feet in front of Maverick was a Mandalorian on his jet pack. It was Jagi A'denika. Maverick aimed widely, firing at him. The blaster shot ringed off his armor and he began walking towards them.

"Krif," Maverick muttered, turning in the other direction.

Behind Ta'sa, Vanuy, and Belo two more armored Mandalorians dropped in. They were surrounded on all sides and Aaryn was cut off from them. They had been waiting to trap them like this.

"Tough break," Jagi said.

Suddenly a fiery speeder raced out of the skylane and broke into two, fiery pieces landing in front of Jagi and the rest landing behind Ta'sa.

"What?" Ta'sa could only say. What were the chances of a speeder losing control and landing on either side of them to protect them from the approaching Mandalorians. Then landing in front of Maverick and Jove, a young brown haired man that was not Aaryn stood up and ignited a blue lightsaber.

The Mandalorians started firing, but the young man blocked the shots with his lightsaber.

"Come on, follow me!" He said. Maverick and Jove both nodded and the group ran straight. The crowd made way for the young man with the lightsaber, and the Mandalorians ran after them firing. Vanuy and Belo ducked when shots came.

"Where are you taking us?!" Maverick yelled.

"Away from them, you have a better idea?" The young man yelled. He didn't look any older than Jove.

They turned right quickly, ending up face to face with a dead end.

"Oops." The young man gulped seeing that he had led them to the dead end.

"Oh great," Jove said, pulling out her blaster.

The young man made his way in front of the group, holding up his blue lightsaber. The three Mandalorians turned the corner and started firing. Then Aaryn fell into place beside the young man, having made his way there by the top of the buildings. Together they blocked the blaster shots from the Mandalorians, blue and green lightsabers moving in a blur of motion. Maverick and Jove began shooting at Jagi's crew. Jagi made a motion with his hand and as if in coordination the three Mandalorians took to the air with their jetpacks and out of harm's way.

Aaryn stood there a while, trying to catch his breath and then deactivated his lightsaber. The young man did the same, clipping it on his belt. Aaryn looked over at him and smiled. Maverick sneered.

"You led us into a dead end. Who are you anyway?" Maverick didn't sound too grateful.

"I'm sorry about that," He shrugged. "I'm Zayne Carrick."

***

"Well, Zayne, you sure do know how to make an entrance." Ta'sa shook his head. They all stood around in Zayne's apartment room that he had been using while visiting Telos.

"Yeah, and you almost got us killed." Maverick shook his head.

"He saved our lives," Jove reminded him.

"And he almost got us killed right after that," Maverick shot back.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." Zayne said. "It's just my luck, I guess."

"Thank you, Zayne. If you hadn't of showed up, I don't think I would have got to them in time." Aaryn patted him on the back.

"What happened to your speeder? It crashed just in the right spots," Vanuy said.

"I saw what was going on and I started to make my way towards you guys, but then a sniper shot my engine. I lost control of it and it exploded." Zayne explained.

"So you know each other?" Jove asked.

"We were both together on Dantoonie when we were children," Aaryn said.

"Aren't you that Padawan killer?" Maverick bluntly asked.

"Maverick," Aaryn warned. "He was cleared for that. He didn't do it."

"Thanks," Zayne said to Aaryn.

"What are you doing here, Zayne?" Aaryn asked.

"I'm working on a project of mine. I'm working with the families of the Padawans that were murdered to help those in need that have been forgotten by the Jedi and the Republic because of the war." He explained. "It's called the Rouge Moon Project. I was just meeting with a potential contact here on Telos."

"That's very admirable," Jove smiled.

"Thank you, I just wonder if Gryph is going to like this." Zayne said more to himself.

"Wait, Gryph?" Maverick raised his brow. "Marn Hierogyrph?! You run with him?"

"He's kind of my business partner," Zayne shrugged.

"You tell him he still owes Maverick Baron his share in the Corellian job," Maverick shook his head and folded his arms. "That little thief," He muttered.

"Uh, yeah, I'll do that." Zayne scratched his head. "So what are you guys doing here?"

Aaryn began the long explanation about their journey to find out about the Greyon project, Veed Primus's datapad, the incident on Rodia, and now their arrival on Telos. Zayne leaned against the wall, silent for a moment.

"So, the question is why are those Mandalorians attacking you?" Zayne asked. "Do they know your following a trail of clues?"

"It's possible they have noticed our activities, especially after what happened on Rodia." Ta'sa said.

"But such a show of force in a very public place, that's surprising. All of Telos has to be on alert now," Jove said. "Right?"

"The Telosian army will probably be making a show of force in the area, but if what Primus's contact said is true then those Mandalorians have a friend here on Telos in high position to make sure they stay hidden and safe," Maverick pointed out.

The room filled with silence once again, before Zayne spoke.

"Perhaps my contact may be able to help you find out what you need,"

"Really? Who is your contact?" Aaryn asked.

"Carth Onasi," Zayne replied.

***

Jagi flexed and relaxed hands, clenching his jaw. They had cut off the Jedi from his friends, and he had them right where he wanted and another Jedi showed up to save them. Behind his T-shaped visor he watched the speeders zoom by the window.

"Relax, we'll get them." A voice called behind him.

"They are on to us," Jagi started. "They're on to you," He turned facing the Governor of Telos, Johun Tericka. Johun smirked.

"You're paranoid, Jagi." Johun was still smirking, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"You're stupid," Jagi shot back. "That Jedi is on the verge of discovering what we're doing with the Greyon project, and now it looks like he has another Jedi friend."

"So? Veed Primus was a second rate Republic spy that accidentally stumbled on this. He's dead; he won't be much help to them. Besides, aren't you Mandalorians almost finished with it anyway?" Johun asked, crossing his legs as he sat at his desk watching Jagi and his men in his office.

"Kash said we should be complete within the week," Gav, one of the Mandalorians soldiers said.

"See, nothing to worry about," Johun's smirk turned into a full smile.

"If he reports what he finds out to the Jedi, then we may not have a chance to use the Greyon against the Republic!" Jagi was furious.

"Then why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" Johun shot back.

"Watch your tongue; don't forget who you're dealing with." Ding stepped forward.

"No, you shouldn't forget who you are dealing with. I'm allowing you on MY planet, allowing you to run around in public to kill a Jedi. I'm the one hiding your little secret from the rest of the Republic. I could call in to the Republic forces stationed here and have you all killed right here and right now," Johun stood up. "This is my planet, not yours."

"Not yet," Gav muttered under his breath.

Jagi stood silent, staring at the corrupt Governor. Finally Johun spoke again.

"Assuming this Jedi of yours is looking for information on the Greyon, and assuming he is using Veed Primus's notes, that means he is going to come here for answers. So we are going to prepare for him, and we'll be ready when they come for the information." Johun explained.

"I'm here to stop them, Governor, and I intend to do so." Jagi said.

***

"Zayne, what's going on? A problem with the Rouge Moon project?" Carth Onasi asked, walking up to greet Zayne.

"No, this is something different. Something that may hit more close to home," Zayne said.

"Who are they?" Carth asked, still shaking Zayne's hand. They were still in Zayne's temporary room on Telos. Zayne had hailed Carth on his personal comlink, hoping to contact him directly. Carth got there was soon as he could.

"Carth, my name is Aaryn Karsa. And I need your help,"


	19. Chapter 19: Life

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Life…**

Carth tried to be as quiet as he possibly could, taking off his boots in his room. It was now night time and it had been a very long day. A very hard day, at least for himself. After setting things up with Zayne and working on the Rouge Moon Project, he thought he would get to spend the rest of his leave from the Republic Navy with his family. However, Zayne had contacted him again to meet with another Jedi named Aaryn Karsa. Karsa had been investigating a mysterious project the Mandalorians were supposedly up to, and so far what he had found had been disturbing. According to Karsa's investigation, someone high up within the Telosian government was actually helping the Mandalorians. They had been the rest of the day backtracking and looking at government official documents, and with the help of a few friends of Carth they learned it all came from one source. The Governor of Telos, Johun Tericka.

Carth had never liked Johun all that much, but he never suspected him of treason, and from the looks of it, no else had either. Johun had done a very good job of covering his tracks, but Carth was good at uncovering tracks. Karsa, his crew, and Zayne had begun formulating a plan to infiltrate his offices to uncover the information they needed.

After undressing, he made his way to the bed as quietly as he possibly could. Ever so slowly he pulled the covers back and crawled into bed. He smiled knowing that he hadn't woken his beautiful sleeping wife, Morgana.

"You're home late," Morgana said with her eyes still closed.

Carth sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, something…important came up."

Morgana turned over to face him. "What's going on?"

He debated on whether or not to tell her about what they had uncovered. "The Governor of Telos has been compromised, Morgana. Zayne introduced me to a Jedi uncovering information about a plot by the Mandalorians, and the Governor is involved. They are setting up a plan to expose him and the information."

He looked over at her. He couldn't gain any hint of what she may be thinking.

"I'm not going to get any more involved, I promise. I'm going to spend the rest of my leave with you, and Dustil."

Morgana was silent for a while, not saying anything in reply. "I think you should help them, Carth."

"What?"

"You need to help them. This isn't only important to the Republic, but to Telos. You know the Thani Tower better than anyone I know. They need you, Carth." Morgana said.

"So do you and Dustil," He replied.

"We'll be right here waiting for you when you get back." She smiled. Carth smiled back, moving in to kiss his wife.

***

"Just like we practiced, Van," Aaryn said softly. "Just concentrate on the object. The Force is flowing through you,"

Vanuy stretched out his three-clawed hand and strained with his eyes closed. Belo sat nearby, watching patiently. Ta'sa leaned against the doorway with arms folded. Slowly, ever so slowly, the lamp began to rise into mid-air. Belo sat straight back, his floppy ears sticking straight up. Ta'sa straightened.

"Good, feel it move through you. Very good," Aaryn watched the lamp float a few centimeters above the desk. Vanuy let out a gasp, and the lamp fell back on the desk.

"I can't use the Force," Vanuy sighed opening his eyes.

"You lifted it," Aaryn smiled, sitting back.

"What?" Was his only response.

"You did it, you used the Force." Aaryn laughed.

"Are you serious?" Vanuy almost laughed himself; he looked over at Belo for conformation. Belo shook his head straight up and down. Vanuy jumped out of his seat with exclaim of joy.

"Good job," Ta'sa nodded his approval.

"The Force flows through all things, Vanuy. It binds the galaxy together; it holds me and you together. Even Ta'sa," He smirked.

"Hey!" Ta'sa squinted.

After a laugh, Aaryn stood up. After formulating a plan with Zayne and Carth, they had rented a room right across from Zayne to stay for the night. He yawned, stretching out his arms.

"We've got a big day tomorrow, so we need to get some sleep." Aaryn said.

"Alright, come on you two." Ta'sa himself yawned.

"Aaryn," Vanuy spoke timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, you know for teaching me and all."

"You're welcome, Vanuy. Just remember everything that you have learned, and you may even become a Jedi yourself." Aaryn said. Vanuy stood there a moment, mulling over his words and then a smile came across his furry Caamasi face. He left the small room with his best friend Belo to bunk in a separate room with Ta'sa. There wouldn't be much sleep for Aaryn tonight, because tomorrow was the beginning. The beginning of the end of their journey, and he could feel that in the Force. They would have to hit the governor's tower quick, and it hard. If they didn't, there was a chance someone may die. Tomorrow would begin the domino effect, and the pieces would start falling into places.


	20. Chapter 20:and Death

**Chapter 20**

…**and Death.**

Jagi watched the sun rise over the capital city of Telos, and slowly put his helmet on. His two loyal friends, Gav and Ding stepped to his right and left. The sun hit their armor, giving off a shining glint to their Mandalorian armor. The Governor of Telos had put his security team on high alert and throughout the entire tower.

"Time to play, Jedi," Jagi said in his own Mandalorian tongue.

***

"Remember, don't move in until we give the all clear," Carth said over Aaryn's comlink. The wind whipped through Aaryn, Zayne, and Jove's hair as they flew through the flow of traffic in the early morning hours. They had split up into three teams, consisting of Carth and Maverick was team one, Ta'sa, Vanuy and Belo was team two, and Aaryn, Zayne and Jove was team three.

"We got it," Aaryn replied over the roar of the wind.

"Alright," Was all Carth said back. Aaryn looked back at Zayne, he nodded.

"Here goes nothing," Aaryn mumbled.

***

Ta'sa, along with Vanuy and Belo slowly walked towards the public entrance of Thani Tower, trying to be as normal as possible. Trying, being the key word. Ta'sa head appendages squirmed into a tangle as they got closer. Vanuy glanced over at him.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Vanuy whispered.

"Don't worry about it; we got stuck with the easy job." Ta'sa replied. "Just act natural,"

"Right," Vanuy said, looking down at the blue Ortolan, Belo. His best and only friend his entire life. Belo simply gave him a nod of assurance. The trio approached the door and it hissed open for them. Ta'sa led the way in, approaching the reception desk.

"Welcome to the Thani Tower, how may we help you?" The smiling woman said. Ta'sa gulped.

"I need you to evacuate the tower," He said through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?" She looked very confused.

"Evacuate the tower," Ta'sa said again.

"Someone is making me come in here to tell you there is a bomb, but you've got to evacuate the tower. I may die for telling you this, but so be it. We've got five minutes to evacuate the tower," Ta'sa dramatically said.

Vanuy rolled his eyes. The receptionist eyes grew with terror as she quickly reached for her comlink.

"We don't have time! We have to do this now!" Ta'sa exclaimed. The receptionist nodded, clicking the intercom.

"Attention, attention Thani Tower. We are undergoing a code black, I repeat code black." She put it down.

"Thank you," Ta'sa mouthed. She smiled as if she accomplished something great. She looked back at the two security guards. They came over, each grabbing an arm of Ta'sa. Carth said this would happen, and that he could get Ta'sa free after this whole thing.

"You will have to come with us, sir." One of the guards said.

"They'll know then! You have to let me stay here," Ta'sa explained.

"I'm sorry, sir. You have to come with us."

Vanuy and Belo watched as they escorted him away. Then one of the guard's comlinks went off. He listened for a while and then looked at his partner.

"But we have someone who called in a bomb threat," The guard said. A pause of listening. "Alright, but I'm not getting in trouble for this," He put away him comlink. "We are suppose to go help escort people out of the building,"

"What about the Ho'Din?" The other one asked.

"I guess we just let him go," He shrugged. With that they let go of his arms and went about their business. Ta'sa breathed a sigh of relief and fought his way through the crowd to reunite with Vanuy and Belo.

"I wasn't sure if they were going to let me go," Ta'sa said when he reached them.

"We could have gone on without you," Vanuy muttered.

"Yeah, and I'm a human being. Let's go you two," Ta'sa said, leading the way in the opposite direction towards the turbolifts.

***

"That snakehead did it," Maverick grinned.

"Alright, so you're sure you can do this Maverick?" Carth asked.

"Look flyboy, there is no lock that can keep me out." Carth wasn't sure if Maverick was speaking out of confidence or stupidity, and he quickly decided it was probably both. Carth peeked around the corner of the hallway and saw the evacuating employees. Both he and Maverick had already infiltrated the Thani Tower. Carth, using the leverage he had as a Republic pilot, had told Tower officials he was brining Maverick in to meet with potential employers for Maverick. The truth was they were there to sneak into the Tower controls so Maverick could unlock all the doors, disable defenses, giving Aaryn, Zayne and Jove a clear shot for Johun. After they finished their work here, they were going to meet up with them to uncover the Governor.

"Come on," Carth said running out from the cover. Maverick followed him, trying to appear inconspicuous. They reached the door and Carth swiped a keycard he had retrieved from contacts he knew within the tower. The door slid open for them both revealing four armed guards waiting for such an occasion. Maverick quickly pulled out his blaster, squeezing off a shot in one of their chests. Both Maverick and Carth jumped to either side of the doors for cover. Just as they jumped out of the way a hail of blaster fire followed them.

Carth felt like he was betraying his own people if he fired back, but it was killed or be killed. At least that's what Saul Karath always told him. He didn't feel good about doing it, but it had to be done. He pulled out his own heavily modified blaster and began firing back with Maverick. After the trade off of fire, Carth and Maverick ended winning the short lived battle.

"Nothing like a good blaster fight in the morning," Maverick said with a roguish smirk, pulling a limp body off the main console. After laying his blaster up on the console, he got to work. Carth's hands began to sweat as he stood by Maverick, watching for anyone.

"And…all doors are open. The Calvary can begin their charge," Maverick's finger danced across the keypad.

***

"All clear, you guys are good to go." Carth's voice said over the comlink. Jove, with quick efficiency, turned the speeder around completely and headed for the Tower. She stopped the speeder just next to an air conditioning shaft. Aaryn stood up first, gripping the handle of his saber tightly.

"Wish me luck," Aaryn smirked at Jove.

"I thought there was no such thing," Jove smirked back.

"You've taught me different," He replied, and before she had a chance to say anything back he jumped towards the shaft and down. Jove put the speeder in idle mood, taking a deep breath before she made her leap.

"Oh boy," She muttered sarcastically and jumped. Zayne made sure she made it safely in before he did the same. Jove felt like she was rapidly going down some sort of super slide as she held her arms tight to her chest. She then felt as if something took hold of her, slowing her down. It was a strange sensation at first, but then she figured it was Aaryn that was slowing her down.

She gently landed on the ground next to Aaryn. She pulled out her blaster rifle, looking around.

"Looks like Maverick has done his job," Aaryn commented.

"So far so good," She said as Zayne fell in right beside her.

"That was fun," Zayne said. Aaryn was about to reply but then a two patroller droids rounded the corner, firing heavy concussion blasters. Aaryn and Jove jumped to one side while Zayne jumped to the other, both igniting their lightsabers.

"I thought Maverick was supposed to shut down the defense systems!" Jove yelled.

"Yeah, me too," Aaryn said, blocking shots coming their way.

"Carth, we need these droids down!" Zayne called over his comlink.

"I'm working on it! I'm working on it!" Maverick replied in the background. Aaryn rolled his eyes, moving out from behind the cover and towards the droids. Zayne took his cue, doing the same. Both Aaryn and Zayne stretched their hands out, pushing both droids back against the wall. When they reached them, they sliced them into pieces with their sabers.

"Good job, Maverick." Aaryn said dryly.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Jove surmised.

"I thought we would meet more resistance than this," Zayne said.

"The Governor has been working in secret with the Mandalorians, so I'm guessing all of this security wouldn't be too loyal to him if they knew. But, I'm sure once we get closer it will start getting tougher. Come on, let's go." Aaryn kept his lightsaber lit, led the way down the corridor.

***

Maverick finished up shutting down all the tower's defensives, and then turned to Carth.

"All done," He said. "Let's go get some Mandalorians,"

Carth didn't say anything in reply, letting Maverick lead the way out. He almost hoped that everything was wrong, that the Governor was not working with the enemy but instead just one big misunderstanding. All the facts pointed to Tericka, and even though Carth didn't like him he still didn't want it to be true. How could one just betray the Republic, betray his own planet and people? If Tericka had been working for the Mandalorians, then it was going to be very hard for Carth not to accidently shoot him where he stands.

Most of the building had cleared out now, so it was easy for them to make their way up to Aaryn and the rest of the gang. Whatever was about to happen, Carth had a bad feeling about it.

The two men raced down the corridors with guns out.

_What have I got myself into_, Carth thought.

***

"Okay, this is weird. I was expecting a fight," Jove half whispered.

"You're right, something is off." Aaryn said, the sounds of their boots echoed throughout the hallway.

"We aren't far," Zayne said.

_They come._

"Wait," Aaryn warned. "They are coming,"

Suddenly the lights shut off, leaving the lightsabers the only source of illumination for them to see. Jove instantly looked for Aaryn, seeing his face and the glow of his green lightsaber. His eyes widened. He reached out for her head, pushing her to the ground. Just as he did an armored Mandalorian punched for Aaryn's face. Aaryn grunted as he connected, forcing him to the ground. Zayne quickly got to work blocking blaster fire coming from the other direction. Aaryn rolled out of the way on the ground just as a vibroblade came stabbing towards him. Jove shot widely in the Mandalorian's direction, and just as he turned towards Jove Aaryn caught a glance of the Mando's armor. It was the Mandalorian that killed Mesco! Jagi A'denkia.

"No you don't," Aaryn yelled, grabbing Jagi's feet causing him to crash hard to the ground. Jagi grunted, rolling over to kick Aaryn in the face. Aaryn rolled to his right and back up to his feet. He felt a presence behind him in the Force, that being Gav and quickly turned to face him. It gave Jagi enough time to race to his feet, pulling Jove up with him. He crushed her blaster with his cushgaunts, and took her hostage.

Gav pointed his wrist towards Aaryn, unleashing a spew of flames. With the Force, Aaryn propelled backwards to avoid the deadly fire. Zayne was still holding off fire coming from Ding, making sure none of them got through to Aaryn or Jove.

"Aaryn!" Jove yelled, trying to kick her way out of Jagi's grip. Jagi melted back into the shadows with Jove. Aaryn started to make his way towards her, but Gav was quickly on him spraying flames in his direction. He rolled out of the way, coming up next to Gav. He quickly slashed his lightsaber across his chest. Gav grunted, falling to the ground. Once again Aaryn started for Jagi and Jove but Gav grabbed at his feet. He brought his green lightsaber down to chop his hand off, but Gav was already on the move and blocked his saber with his powerful Mandalorian armor.

"Zayne, a little help!" Aaryn called.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," He called back.

Aaryn slashed and chopped, but Gav was there to meet his every blow with a block from his cushgaunts. Then Aaryn kicked hard towards his midsection, forcing Gav to the ground and to his knees. Aaryn acted quickly, sweeping his saber across the unarmored part of his neck, decapitating him. His body slumped and fell to the ground.

"Put armor those," Aaryn said in between breathes. He ran to Zayne's side, and began to block the blaster shots coming from Ding. Ding, knowing he was outnumbered now, stopped firing and fell back into the darkness.

"We've got to go get Jove," Aaryn said. "Leave him be," Referring to Ding.

The Jedi and the former Padawan made their way past the headless Gav and down the dark hallway.

"I can feel them, they aren't far." Aaryn said worriedly.

***

Johun Tericka sat with his feet crossed; his chair swiveled around to the giant holo-projection of the Mandalorian Greyon project. It was a massive warship, with three large state of the art plasma concussion cannons amounted on the ship, one just above the command center at the front of the ship, and then one of each side. It was the pinnacle of warships, and soon it would crush the Republic Fleet. If it wasn't for his graciousness towards the Mandalorians, they wouldn't have been able to complete it so fast and thoroughly right under the Republic's nose. Once the Mandalorians took control of the Republic, he knew he was going to obtain much power within the new government. No longer would he just be Governor of Telos, but in charge of this entire sector. He could only imagine how he would prosper, while others fell.

Jagi entered the room with Jove under his arm, interrupting his thoughts. The Governors room was filled with his personal security, loyal only to him. They numbered ten. The Jedi and his friends would die once they entered, he was sure of it.

Jagi handed Jove over to one of the loyal soldiers to Johun.

"We did as you asked, Tericka. Our debt has been paid," Jagi sounded as if he was spitting out poison.

"You won't stay to see the Jedi and his demise?" Johun asked without turning.

"If Gav and Ding haven't killed them yet and even if you don't manage the Republic will know of the Greyon regardless. I leave to prepare for the real battle ahead. I fight for the Mando'ade, not you." Jagi pointed and stormed off to one of the many exits in the Governors room.

"Not a very pleasant fellow," Johun muttered and then turned to look at Jove. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"They are going to save me," Jove clinched her teeth.

"I'm sure they will try," Johun laughed.

***

Cath and Maverick watched the scene unfold between Jagi and Tericka through the ventilation system. Maverick gripped his gun harder when he saw Jagi. He began to move towards kicking the vent out when Jagi was talking to Johun.

"No, wait." Carth whispered, holding Maverick back. "Stop, what are you doing?"

"I know that Mandalorian, he was there when my parents were killed." Maverick said through clenched teeth. Carth held on tight.

"Now is not the time for revenge, we have to wait until Aaryn and Zayne show up so we can surprise them."

"He's leaving," Maverick tried again.

"If you do this, Jove will die." Carth spat out. Maverick stopped, still breathing hard. "WE have to wait for Aaryn and Zayne,"

Maverick watched as Jagi A'denika left the room and Maverick cringed. But Carth was right, now was not the time for revenge. They sat, watching through the vent.

***

"Like I said, we have the easy job," Ta'sa said, sitting next to the turbolifts with blasters out. All they were to do was to wait for them to accomplish their mission, their part in it already being done. Vanuy closed his golden eyes, resting his head against the bulkhead. As he closed his eyes, he felt the Force flowing into his body. It was like a rush of cool water on a hot summer day, and then the images flooded in. Suddenly Vanuy was able to catch small glimpse of the battle Aaryn and the others were waging up on the top floor. Vanuy's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Ta'sa asked.

"I've got to rescue Aaryn, he's in trouble!" Vanuy said, rushing to the turbolift.

"Whoa, wait! What are you talking about?" Ta'sa stood up too.

"A vision from the Force, I've got to go!" Vanuy pressed the turbolift button, the doors quickly closing before Ta'sa could stop him.

"Come on," Ta'sa said to Belo, both headed towards the other one.

***

Jove scanned the room, looking at all the uniformed men. She knew she could escape the one holding her now and steal his gun, but she needed some sort of distraction. The Governor was looking at her with a smug look on his face. She thought she heard something, turning her head slightly. It was the hum of lightsabers. A smirk crept up on her face.

Aaryn and Zayne rolled into the room with lightsabers blazing, ready for a fight. The uniformed men raised their guns expecting a battle. Johun Tericka slowly stood up, clasping his hands behind his back.

"As you can see, we've been expecting you." Johun began. "Sadly the Mandalorians had to leave the party early, but that's alright. They take things to seriously anyway."

"Let her go, Tericka." Aaryn said.

"Ah, the hero,"

"Ah, the traitor," Zayne remarked back.

"You know-I did it for Telos, we will be face from the Mandalorians because of me." Johun began but behind him the vent was kicked out kickly, Maverick and Carth dropping into the room and began firing at the soldiers loyal to Tericka. Aaryn and Zayne brought up their sabers and began blocking wild blaster fire from the ten soldiers. Jove elbowed the guard holding her, reaching for his holstered weapon. She managed to pull it out after a struggle, firing it into his chest.

Johun started looking for his nearest exit as Aaryn started to make his way towards the Governor. Through the Force, Aaryn stretched out his hand and threw his chair at his back causing him to hit the ground hard.

"You don't want to leave the party too, do you?" Aaryn smiled, pointing the tip of his blade at the Governor's neck. He sneered back. "The information about the Greyon project, where is it?"

"You'll let me live?" Johun asked.

"Yes,"

"It's all right there on my personal terminal," He said over the sound of blaster fire.

"Carth! Come here," Aaryn yelled. Carth nodded, firing his weapon as he ran towards the Governor and Aaryn. He hid behind the desk with Aaryn and Tericka.

"Everything we need is right here, could you get that information?" Aaryn asked.

"You got it," Carth said pulling out a datacard and inserting it in the terminal. Aaryn stood up from behind the large desk, blocking shoots coming in from the still standing soldiers. Maverick and Jove finished off the last of the uniformed guards, winning the battle. Zayne deactivated his saber, exhaling as he did. Being so focused on the battle, he didn't even notice Vanuy rush into the room and was coming right for him. Johun grasped at the bottom drawer of his desk, pulling out a small hold-out blaster.

Then it seemed like everything became slow motion. Carth looked over, seeing Johun aiming the small blaster right for Aaryn's head. Carth tried to turn and warn Aaryn, but it would be too late. Just as Johun was pulling the trigger, Vanuy jumped in the way in front of Aaryn. Aaryn fell forward as Vanuy stood straight up, taking a blaster shot right in the chest.

Ta'sa and Belo rushed into the room just in time to see Vanuy get shot in the chest. The young Caamasi threw his hands up as he gasped for air. The Governor sneered, pulling the trigger again and again. Vanuy took the two extra shots right in the chest, next to the other gaping hole.

"No!" Belo shouted. It was the first time any of them had ever heard anything out of the small blue Ortolan. Aaryn dropped his lightsaber to catch the falling Vanuy in his arms. Before the Governor could get any more shots off, Maverick aimed right for his head and pulled the trigger. The Governor's body plopped on impact, but Maverick continued to fire as he walked towards the dead body of the Governor. Maverick's blaster was no empty, but he kept pulling the trigger even when nothing was coming out. Maverick dropped his blaster beside what use to be the Governor, his eyes turning towards Vanuy in Aaryn's arms.

Vanuy was heaving, trying to draw gasps of air in. Slowly, Jove, Zayne, Ta'sa and Belo approached to see the dying Caamasi.

"I…I did it," Vanuy said in between breathes. "The Force wanted me to save…to save you, and I…I did it."

"No," Aaryn whispered as tears welled up in his eyes. "No," Aaryn put his hand over the wounds, closing his eyes. He knew of techniques of healing but he had never down them before. He focused, using the Force to try to employ healing on the dead Caamasi. Small bits of lightening formed around the two as Aaryn tried to recharge the Caamasi, but he just couldn't do it.

Zayne knelt beside Aaryn. Aaryn tried again, screaming a little while he did it. Briefly his eyes turned yellowish, he was diving slightly into the dark side to retrieve the power to save Vanuy's life. Zayne put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aaryn," He said softly.

"Let it go," Vanuy managed to say. "Just let me go,"

Vanuy struggled for air one last time and then his stiff body slumped in Aaryn's arms. Vanuy had taken his last breath.

Aaryn couldn't try to bring him back again; he just couldn't risk falling to the dark side. Belo kneeled on the other side of Aaryn, looking at his best friend. When the tears began to stream down Belo's face, everyone else in the room either let go of their tears also or tried to fight them back.

The young Caamasi, strong in the Force and had so much potential to become a great Jedi, was now gone and one with the Force.

***

The star shined brightly down on Telos as they watched the fire crackle and pop. Vanuy rested atop a funeral pyre out in the open air of Telos. Aaryn, Jove, Maverick, Ta'sa, Carth, Zayne and Belo all stood around as the fire consumed what was left of their fallen friend. After the battle in Thani Tower, they had taken Vanuy's body out into the Sacred Places of Telos, just in front of the Sacred Pools.

The only sound was that of the fire and of the wild life throughout the forest glade. Tears streamed down Jove's face and Maverick pulled her closer, holding her as she cried. Aaryn didn't even notice or care. Because of him, someone had died. The reality of what they were doing hit home now. This Mandalorian War was about life and death.

"He was my friend," Belo spoke up. Everyone looked at him. None had heard him speak, accept Vanuy. "He looked out for me on Coruscant, when no one else would. He taught me how to repair things, taught me how to take care of things."

Ta'sa sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Don't be sad that you brought us along, Ta'sa. This was the best thing that ever happened to Vanuy and I. He had purpose in his life because of you Ta'sa, and you Aaryn. He told me how great it was to use the Force, and he used what he learned from you even to his death. He wouldn't want us to be sad, but have us remember for what he was. A hero," Belo rubbed his eye.

Silently, they began to make their way back to the Divinity leaving only Aaryn, Carth, and Zayne. Together they watched as the fire burned.

"So what now?" Carth asked.

"We finish what we started, and head to Sleheyron." Aaryn said.

"You got stop that warship all by yourself, they know your coming. I'll warn Admiral Karath, but it may take some time before we can get there." Carth replied.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to help you, but I know a few Jedi that can and will be there. The Revanchists," Zayne said.

"Thank you both for all your help," Aaryn sighed. "Now it's time to finish this,"

"May the Force be with you, Aaryn." Zayne said. Aaryn nodded, turning to head towards the ship. Zayne and Carth headed towards their speeder. Aaryn knew this had to end before the Mandalorians could unleash their warship on the Republic, before more innocent people died like Vanuy. Everything Aaryn had began to uncover since Nar Shadda had finally unraveled, and their fates would be decided over the planet of Sleheryon.


	21. Chapter 21: Darkest Before the Dawn

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

Slowly the warships passed by the transparisteel windows, and Aaryn sat there simply watching them go by. After leaving Telos, Aaryn contacted the High Council and told them of the Mandalorian plot that had been uncovered. Undoubtedly they were still reeling from the attack of the Covenant Jedi, but still warned Aaryn of getting involved with the attack.

"We assigned you to uncover why the Mandalorians had invaded the Republic, not to join the fight against them Aaryn." Vandar said without any condescending tone.

"I know, Master, but this warship will bring devastation to the Republic if we allow it to become operational. By not acting, we will doom thousands to their deaths." Aaryn fought back.

"You starting to sound like a Revanchist," Lonna Vash raised her brow.

"I don't agree with most of the things that they do, but if we don't do something about this then people will die. It is our duty to defend the weak, and I intend to do that Masters."

After Aaryn had said what he needed to say, he abruptly ended the comlink. After making contact with the High Council, he then made contact with Capitan Harman of the Republic Fleet. They had met just a few jumps away from Sleheryon, forming up a task force to destroy the Greyon warship. Harman had come through, but it wasn't enough. They needed Admiral Karath's fleet if they wanted to win this thing.

Harman had met with Aaryn and his crew, and he brought along five Hammerhead Republic warships, with squadrons of Aurek starfighters. Silently, his eyes followed the floating warship as it glided through space.

"Aaryn, Harman is ready to meet with us." Ta'sa stuck his head in the cockpit of the Divinity.

Aaryn took one last look and turned to go meet with the Republic Capitan.

***

_Two Years Ago…_

Aaryn stared out through the microbinoculars, not seeing what his master was talking about. He shook his head in impatience.

"I don't see it, Master." Aaryn put down the binoculars.

"Because you aren't looking," Cruuso mumbled.

"Right…" Aaryn said to himself. Aaryn stood up next to his Arkanian Jedi Master and handed to pair of binoculars to him. Cruuso took them, applying them to his belt. He folded his arms and looked at his Padawan. They were on the planet Corellia, searching for a lost Jedi Knight. They were in the dense polar region of the planet on a distant ridge looking down at the expanse of snow before them. Both were wearing white jumpsuits to blend in their environment.

"It's well camouflaged, but it's there." Cruuso said.

"And you are sure our Jedi is in there?" Aaryn asked.

Cruuso stared at his Padawan learner. Aaryn gulped.

"You do exactly as I say in there, do you understand me." Cruuso clenched his teeth.

"Yeah, of course," Aaryn shrugged.

Cruuso put his hand on his shoulder hard. Aaryn looked confused.

"I don't think you do understand, Aaryn. You must do exactly as I say in there; I may need you to make tough decisions. You may want to question them, but I want you to do whatever I tell you. Now do you understand me?" Cruuso said with some venom.

Aaryn waited a moment before replying and then nodded. "I understand, Master."

Cruuso stared at his apprentice for a long moment and then also nodded back. "Good. Let's go," He said walking past him.

***

Aaryn entered the conference room with Ta'sa, seeing that Jove, Maverick, and Belo were already present with Capitan Harman in his warship the Protector. Harman kept his hands clasped behind his back, turned to acknowledge Aaryn and Ta'sa.

"Jedi Karsa, it is good to finally meet you in person. Once again, I would like to thank you for your help in our escape at Jebble. I am happy to report that once the Mandalorians took the planet, a plague of some sort occurred on planet and their installation there had to be destroyed." Aaryn could see the faint smile cross his lips.

"Thank you for being here," Aaryn replied.

"We have sent out a reconnaissance ship to scope out the coordinates you have proved for us, and these are the images that have come back to us." Harman said, gesturing towards the pop-up holodisplay in the middle of the table. Jove gasped at what she saw.

"I'll be damned," Maverick whispered.

The image showed a massive Mandalorian warship being constructed over Sleheryon. The sheer size of it was awe-inspiring, but it was its unique three cannons on it that sent chills down Ta'sas spine.

"Admiral Karath has contacted me and said he would arrive for aid, but unfortunately we cannot wait for his aid. Reports suggest they are preparing to move the warship now, to strike at Telos. We are to halt and keep it occupied until the Fleet arrives." Harman explained.

"For how long?" Maverick sat straighter up in his seat.

"The Admiral said anywhere from two to four hours after we strike at it,"

"We'll all be dead!" Ta'sa exclaimed.

"No, we won't." Aaryn said with folded arms.

Ta'sa raised his brow and turned to his friend. "Oh, is that right?"

"Yes, it is. Capitan, say what if a small strike team of, let's say two, board the Greyon warship to sabotage it from the inside out and bring it down?" Aaryn asked. Harman mulled over his words.

"I would say the chances of that succeeding are very slim, how would this supposed strike team enter the Greyon?" Harman asked.

"A squadron flies in with the strike team to protect it and the two drop onto the warship and obtain entrance through a maintenance shaft." Aaryn shrugged.

"We can't afford that type of risk of losing an entire squadron to protect two men on a suicide mission," Harman shook his head.

Aaryn bit his lip, wondering what to do now. Suddenly the ship's intercom system sounded off.

"Sir, we have some visitors vectoring towards our position." The voice sounded young.

"Friendlies?" Harman asked.

"Yes sir, they are identifying themselves as part of the Mercy Corp." The Ensign replied.

Aaryn smiled.

"Who?" Jove asked.

"The Revanchists are here," Aaryn said.

***

Harman, Aaryn, and the rest of the Divinity crew made their way onto the deck of the hanger bay. Out of five personal starfighters, five Revanchist Jedi climbed out taking off their helmets. Up the middle, and clearly the leader of the bunch walked a tall, strongly built man who was bald with tattoo's of some sort on his head.

"Squint? Is that you?" Aaryn asked.

"It's Malak now, but I still respond to Squint," He smiled, extending his hand.

Aaryn shook his hand. As if Malak read his mind, and maybe he was, he answered the question that was floating around in Aaryn's head.

"I look like this now because of our Mandalorian friends," Malak said with a hint of venom. "Demagol tried doing experiments on us Jedi, but we managed to take care of that Flesh Carver. Soon, he'll be going on trial."

"I'm just glad you are here, Squint. It's been too long," Aaryn rested his hands on his hips looking at the five Jedi.

"You the Revanchist?" Maverick asked.

"No, that would be my friend and Master. He sends his regards, but he was on special assignment so he sent us." Malak answered.

"Is it just you five?" Harman said.

"No, we brought an additional twelve with us."

Aaryn did the math quickly in his head that would make seventeen Jedi. Maybe they would still be able to pull of their plan after all, the smile from before reappeared on Aaryn.

"Squint, I've got a plan. Thanks to you, it may just work."

***

Jove swiveled in the pilot's chair of the Divinity towards Aaryn, beside her sat Belo looking over the controls.

"Aaryn, I don't like this idea. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get through that ship? It will be packed full of Mandalorians. You'll be lucky if you make three steps once getting inside that thing. What am I thinking; we'll be lucky enough just to get inside." Jove shook her head.

"It's going to work Jove," Aaryn tried reassuring her. "The Revanchists are going to protect us when we are getting in,"

"How are you going to get out?" She asked.

"We'll figure something out," Aaryn shrugged.

"Well, I don't like it." Jove complained.

"All you need to worry about it flying this thing into battle, and that's it. Ta'sa is going to stay on the turrets, and Belo will be helping you up here. Everything is going to work out, trust me." Aaryn said.

"You better come back to me," Jove said.

"I will," He smiled, leaving the cockpit to enter the main cabin with Maverick. Both already had the red combat spacesuits on, but Maverick was packing in the thermal charges into the carrying pack.

"Will that be enough you think?" Aaryn asked.

"More than enough," Maverick smiled.

"Come on, we are about to begin." Aaryn said, waving him towards the cockpit. He followed and the two men filled the doorway. The Divinity was leading the charge into the fray, and Aaryn could hear all the fighters calling in ready to go over the com. It was Jove's turn.

"Divinity here, we're all ready." She said over the com.

"Malak here, the Mercy Corp is standing by," His accent sounded even more impressive of the comlink.

"May the Force be with us," Harman said. "Engage in hyperdrive in three…two…one,"

Jove pressed the lever forward the stars collapsed into the familiar blue tunnel of hyperspace. They were in hyperspace for about three minutes and the ping from the ship told them they were about to come out of it. They were only a short jump away.

"Here we go," Jove whispered and took a deep breath. The stars stretched out before them and once again became points in the dark vastness of space. Just ahead of them in the viewport was the massively huge Mandalorian Greyon warship. A wave of sickness hit Aaryn as soon as they exited hyperspace, and apparently it did the same for all the Revanchist Jedi.

"What is that?!" A Jedi from Malak's squadron said over the com channel. Aaryn had to steady himself to keep himself from collapsing onto the ground. He closed his eyes, steadying himself with the Force and began to block out the strong sensation. Then it hit him, the Greyon was infused with the Lignan ore! The Mandalorians had purposely fused the Lignan ore within the hull to throw off the Jedi, and to confuse them.

Aaryn stood up straight, watching as the Greyon began to break away from the floating construction platform to engage the newcomers in battle. This warship was created to combat Jedi specifically. Aaryn knew that it had to be destroyed if the Republic had a chance at all of winning the war.

**To be concluded!**


	22. Chapter 22: Darkest Before the Dawn II

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Darkest Before the Dawn Part Two**

Commander Jagi A'denika stood behind his superior with his surviving loyal solider that surivied the assault at Thani Tower, Ding Odin. Both have mourned the loss of their brother, missed him, but were glad that he was able to die in the glorious battle. While they wished to avenge his death back at the tower, they had their duty to do. They came back report to the one heading up the Greyon project, Jett Kash.

Kash had predicted that the Jedi would soon attack the Greyon Basilisk warship once they learned of it, and they had taken the bait. While they thought they would be sending only their ships against the Greyon, Mandalorian dreadnoughts lay in wait behind Sleheryon's moon ready to spring the trap. Jagi and Ding stood behind Kash in the command console, watching through the transparisteel when the five Republic Hammer-head warships and their starfighters reverted from hyperspace.

"I allow them to send a reconnaissance ship to spy on us and they send five pitiful warships against us? Pathetic," Kash spat. Jagi spotted the Dymanic-class freighter among the oncoming ships; the Jedi was aboard that one. He longed to sit upon his Basilisk war droid and rip piece by piece, but Kash wished them to remain on board a while longer.

"Let us begin, shall we?" Kash said in the Mandalorian tongue. He nodded to the Mandalorian pilot turning back to look at him. The pilot reached from the controls to begin moving the ship. The Greyon was a state of the art Mandalorian battleship, but it was so much more than that. It actually operated as a giant Basilisk war droid and a warship. Kash had assigned on the top Basilisk pilots to take the helm of the ship, operating it.

The Greyon detached it's self from the construction platform and moved into position to begin battle with the enemy.

***

It took a moment for Aaryn to push back the feeling of nausea that hit him once they emerged from hyperspace. The Lignan ore, brisling with the dark side, had been fused into the hull of the Greyon warship. Aaryn began setting up the mental blocks within his mind to block out the presence. He finally succeeded to do it, bringing it down to a dull headache.

"I feel like throwing up," One of the Jedi said from their starfighters.

"The hull is weaved with Lignan ore," Aaryn said over the comlink in the cockpit of the Divinity. "It's a dark side ore; you have to try to block it out with the Force."

"The Mandalorians are using a dark side ore?!" Malak sounded outraged over the com.

"Cut the chatter," Harman piped in. "Begin attack runs, I repeat all starfighters begin their attack runs."

"Alright, Jedi, let's escort the Divinity." Malak said, and then his starfighter flew out over the Divinity along with four other fighters to lead the way towards the Greyon. As if on cue, turbolasers from all the Hammer-head class warships lanced out towards the massive Mandalorian ship. Jove tightened her grip on the controls.

"You two better go get ready, we won't have long to do this." Jove said.

"That's one big ship," Maverick muttered.

"Yeah, and you get to go destroy it. So go," She said.

"Don't miss me too long, sweetheart." Maverick grinned.

"Come on," Aaryn said.

Aaryn led the way into the main deck and both men put their helmets over their suits. Maverick looked at his bulky hands then up at Aaryn who was wearing the exact same red spacesuit.

"Does this suit make me look fat?" Maverick asked. Aaryn shook his head in his helmet. He started to unseal the maintenance hatch of the Divinity, and checked to make sure he had his lightsaber. He looked up and saw the vacuum of space, and latched himself to the lift. Slowly as it lifted, his thoughts went back to day of his mission to Corellia.

_***_

_Two Years Ago…  
_

Aaryn was glad to get out of the cold blizzard taking place just outside, but walking into this hidden base was not exactly what Aaryn had in mind. He and his Jedi Master, Cruuso, had been assigned to look for a missing Jedi Knight named Axel Beruvan here on Corellia. They had tracked him all the way here to the polar ice caps, and had infiltrated the base of whoever was holding the Jedi.

But once Cruuso had found its entrance, Aaryn instantly felt something was amiss through the Force. His master must have felt it too, but didn't give any indication that it bothered him. The lights overhead of them flickered on and off and it began to play tricks on Aaryn's eyes. After walking just a short while, they saw blood smeared all over the wall opposite of them.

"What happened here?" Aaryn whispered.

"Nothing good," Cruuso replied dryly.

"Look," Aaryn said, walking just a little ways to the right of the blood and pointed as he squatted down. "Lightsaber marks, it's got to be."

Cruuso examined the scorch marks and nodded. "Yes, it seems to be."

"This place seems to be abandoned, but I can feel our Jedi is still here." Aaryn stretched out through the Force.

"Yes, I expected whoever was holding him to still be here at least in some capacity. Curious." Cruuso stood up and continued down the hallway. Aaryn slowly followed him, looking around at the signs of some kind of battle. They spotted a dead body in one of the empty rooms; Aaryn searched it and pulled out a datapad.

"What does it say?" Cruuso asked.

Aaryn scanned the contents of the datapad. "This group is supposedly called the Brotherhood. It reports that they had captured Axel to take him to…hmm,"

"What is it?"

"There seems to be some sort of glitch in this, I can't make out the first name but the last part of the place they were going to take him was Kaas." Aaryn tuned to look at his white-eyed Arkanian Master. For just an instant, he noticed his Master's twitch at the mention of the name but he quickly composed himself psychically and through the Force.

"That name means something to you?" He asked.

"No." Cruuso replied sternly. "Let's continue."

The Master and his apprentice followed their senses, which led them to a heavily enclosed room where Axel was. The room wasn't locked though, it was wide open. The lights to the room turned on once they entered and they saw Axel sitting in the middle of the room cross-legged watching both of them.

"Axel, I'm Master Cruuso and this is my Padawan Aaryn Karsa. We were sent to rescue you," Cruuso said.

"Looks like you already took care of everything though," Aaryn muttered.

"I didn't do this," Axel said pleasantly.

"Then who did?" Aaryn asked.

"Friends,"

"Then why haven't you left yet?" Aaryn gulped.

"I was waiting on you, Aaryn." Axel stood up.

***

Once Aaryn was on the hull of the Divinity, he didn't waste any time heading for the hull of the Greyon. Maverick came up just after him, taking his time to survey the area. The turbolasers lit up the dark void that was space, flashing all around them.

"Hurry up!" Aaryn yelled. Maverick lumbered over to Aaryn and jumped with him onto the hull, using their jetpacks to guide their way to the Maintenance hatch of the ship. Maverick quickly got to work on unlocking the hatch while the Divinity took off away from the hull leaving the two men there alone.

"Alright Karsa, we are going to head to the other side of the ship to start the diversion," Malak said over his comlink in his helmet. Malak was going to led three other Jedi into the ship and lead a diversion team towards the engines of the ship, hoping to draw most of the attention so Aaryn and Maverick could head to the command center of the ship to bring it down.

"Got it," Maverick said after moment and the hatch opened sucking in air. Maverick was the first down the hatch into the Greyon and Aaryn quickly followed. Once Aaryn hit the inside, Maverick was already on the job of closing the hatch. Together they began to take off the large, encumbering space suits.

Aaryn unclipped his lightsaber and Maverick picked up the thermal charges.

"Always into the fray," Maverick mumbled.

***

Jove handled the controls tightly, firing the Divinity's forward turbolasers into the hull of the Greyon as she passed by with some Jedi Starfighters. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Belo working furiously at the co-pilot's controls. Normally she wouldn't have thought that an Ortolan would have been able to handle it, but Belo had asked to do it in honor of his best friend Vanuy. If the Caamasi could have seen him at work, he would have been proud.

The Divinity lanced out, taking hits from the turbolasers but was alright. She looked over seeing the three plasma cannons beginning to glow.

"You seeing this?" Ta'sa asked over his comlink in the turret cannon of the Divinity.

"Looks like they are charging it up to fire," Jove replied.

"Got another one!" Ta'sa exclaimed as he shot down a Mandalorian fighter. The Divinity's sensors began to sound an alert, and Jove glanced down not believing what she was seeing.

"It looks like you are going to have plenty of more, Ta'sa. We've got six Mandalorian dreadnoughts heading this way to give support to the Greyon from the far side of that moon!" Jove clenched her jaw. The Mandalorians had drawn them into a trap, and they fell for it.

"Harman, you better tell me the Calvary is on its way," Jove said through the comlink. But all she got back was static. The Mandalorians must have been jamming their communications. Suddenly one of the Hammer-head class warships exploded into flames after constant hammering from the Greyon and now the Mandalorian dreadnoughts. They wouldn't last five more minutes like this. If they were going to survive, Aaryn better act quickly.

***

The space before them was set ablaze, and Jagi wouldn't have it any other way. Finally, Kash had given him and Ding the order to ride out of their Basilisk's and raise hell. Connected to his war droid, he shot out of the hanger with other Mandalorians on their war droids following him. This is when he felt most alive, most free. Kash could sit behind and tell others what to do, but this was where the true glory was.

"Kote!" Jagi bellowed and the Mandalorians repeated. It sights were set on the Divinity, and he would make sure on this day it was destroyed.

***

Aaryn peeked around the corner, watching about four blue armored Neo-Crusader Mandalorians march briskly by. He used the Force to listen to the conversation between them once they broke out into a light jog. They were talking about the distraction Malak was providing him, saying that a group of Jedi was heading towards the engines.

"It looks like your plan is working, Jed. Congratulations," Maverick said dryly.

Aaryn didn't say anything in reply as he motioned for him to follow him down the hallway at a brisk jog. They stopped at the next crossing, peering down both sides of the hallway.

"Got two questions for you, Jed, one why am I carrying pack full of thermal charges when we aren't on our way to the engines to set these up and two, we've passed about eight cameras since our time here. Why hasn't anyone noticed us?"

"Because I'm blotting out the feed when we pass," Aaryn replied.

"Oh,"

"They'll catch on soon, but by the time they do we'll be at their door step." Aaryn tightened the grip on his lightsaber.

"Okay, you still haven't answered my other question."

"Just in case we can't bring destroy the control rooms ourselves, I'll denote them with the Force." Aaryn stopped in his tracks and Maverick did the same, gripping his blaster. A red armored Neo-Crusader Mando rounded the corner by himself. It took half a second for Maverick to start shooting and Aaryn's green lightsaber to snap to life. The Mando raised his blaster, but before he could get a shot out Aaryn threw his lightsaber at him. The blade entered his chest and the Mando gasped for air. Maverick silenced him with a few more shots and he fell to the ground dead. Aaryn used the Force to bring his lightsaber back to his hand.

"The Mando's sure are changing," Maverick muttered.

Aaryn looked over at his partner. "What do you mean?"

"They are all wearing these same outfits, different colors. This Neo-Crusader movement isn't like the Mandalorians I know and hate. The Mando'ade is all about the cause, but when it comes to their armor they usually are very personal about it. Everything about them seems…very orderly,"

"Come on, we are almost there." Aaryn said, not even caring to deactivate his lightsaber they were so close.

***

Ta'sa let the turret cannons to the Divinity rest for a moment as he looked for his next target. So far he had taken out about five enemy starfighters, and he had to admit that he was impressed with himself. The snake like appendages wiggled on his head as he searched for his next target, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help think about how he had gotten himself into all of this.

He was just an aspiring cook, looking to make a name for himself in the galaxy ahead of him. He wanted to make his father proud of him and leave his stamp on this galaxy somehow. He wasn't quite sure why he had decided to stick with Aaryn on Coruscant, but he thought it may be because he knew that this mission Aaryn was on was going to be important.

Ta'sa would have his chance to make his mark on the galaxy, and change it for the better like he had been taught to do. Never in his life would he have thought he would be in a ship, fighting Mandalorians to save the Republic. But he was, and he was making his mark on the galaxy right here and now and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Well, maybe.

"Ta'sa! Are you just going to sit up there or are you going to shoot something?" Jove said through clenched teeth.

"Roger that," Ta'sa replied, beginning to aim for his next target.

Jove worked furiously at the controls of the Divinity, making sure they didn't die in space over a planet full of lava. She heard the screams of dying pilots and wondered how long they would last. The Greyon, now supported by a Mandalorian fleet was moving into position to fire at two Hammer-head class warships with one of its three plasma cannons.

"Harman, you better move your ships fast! That thing is about fire!" Jove said aloud, but couldn't get through because of the com jamming. "Belo, give me more power to the rear deflector shields!"

"Oaky Dokie!" Belo said, his trunk wiggling when he talked.

Then it happened. The Greyon fired its side plasma cannon, sending a large circular wave of plasma towards the two Republic warships. Jove was mortified at how large the wave of plasma was as it raced towards the two warships. The small starships that got caught in the way ignited into flames, the plasma completely ripping and melting them to shreds.

"Sithspawn!" Jove cursed, watching the wave hit both warships. The Hammerheads shuttered and the hulls started literally to melt off and both warships were completely engulfed in flames. It was only a few seconds later, after some barrage from Mandalorian dreadnoughts and fighters that the warships exploded into pieces.

In a span of thirty seconds, the Republic taskforce sent here to take on the warship was reduced to now only three warships. Jove sent the Divinity into a barrel row to try to shake off a couple of pursuers, seeing that the Greyon was now charging another one of the cannons to fire.

"Jove!" Belo screamed. Jove looked over at the Ortolan then back to the transparisteel. Just ahead of her was a group of Basilisk War Droids heading right for them. She instantly recognized the front one as the Basilisk they encountered over Jebble.

"Hold on to your trunk," Jove muttered as she instantly whipped the Divinity into a straight dive. Belo's ears shot straight up as he was caught by the chair webbing. Ta'sa could be heard in the back screaming.

***

After killing about six more Mandalorians, encountering them through-out the ship Aaryn and Maverick stopped once the ship shuttered. Maverick looked over at his Jedi counterpart.

"What was that?" Maverick already knew the answer.

Aaryn and Maverick broke out into a run towards the command center and saw it in sight. They both nodded to each other after seeing it and approached its door, which was curiously unguarded. The door slowly slid open to reveal a dimly lit command center, containing only two people. In the forward most part of the command module, a Mando sat at the controls of the large War Droid ship. Aaryn glanced over to the right to see another Mandalorian in kneeling to a large holo-image of a robed and hooded figure, a Man in Black. Just as Aaryn and Maverick walked in, the image dissipated and the Mandalorian slowly stood up in his blue and black armor. He turned, facing Aaryn.

"Hello there," Kash said through the mike in his helmet.

Aaryn nodded. "Hello yourself,"

"I must say, quite a nice diversion you have created for yourself. Most of my soliders went off to fight the Jedi in the engine room." Kash slowly approached the pair, his side cape bellowing behind him.

"Mind if I ask who you were talking to you?" Aaryn asked, not expecting an answer. "Seemed very…Sithy."

Kash grunted. "You have no idea,"

Maverick pointed his head towards the pilot. "I'll take care of him, looks like you'll have your hands full here."

Kash watched as Maverick raised his blaster to point at the pilot, but the ship slightly rocked once Maverick fired a shot off. The pilot turned, and charged towards Maverick. Before Maverick could fire another shot, the Mandalorian jumped on top of him trying to wrestle the blaster out of his hand.

Aaryn eyed Kash. He could almost sense the smug smile under his helmet. "You knew we were coming?"

"I figured it out, yes." Kash replied.

"Then why didn't you call back your troops?"

"Oh, I have. They are on their way now. Neither of you will make it out alive, this ship remain intact." Kash said, throwing his cape over his right shoulder to pull out a large sword on his right hip. Aaryn figured the sword would be able to handle his lightsaber or he wouldn't have even pulled it out. Aaryn raised his lightsaber.

"You aren't worried about your pilot?" Aaryn said, the two men beginning to circle.

"No, if he dies I'll pilot the Greyon after I have you killed." Kash yelled the last word as he charged forward towards Aaryn, slashing down with a powerful overhead strike. Aaryn brought up his green lightsaber to block just in time. The room echoed from the clashing sabers.

Aaryn went for a kick to the Mando's midsection, but Jett Kash was already spinning out of the way and brining the powerful sword down in a sweep towards his legs. Aaryn jumped up above the sweep and brought his saber down in an arc over his shoulder. Kash rolled out of the way and came to his feet, and the Mando and Jedi exchanged several clashes back and forth. The Mandalorian was obviously trained in the art of dueling, and was very good.

Aaryn spun away from Kash, eyeing the sword he was fighting with. He closed his eyes and used the Force, sensing the sword through the dark side! Not only was this ship laced with dark side powers, but the Kash's sword was also infused with dark side energies. He looked closer at the sword. It looked it was of Sith origins!

Kash tried stabbing at Aaryn but the Jedi moved out of the way just in time. Aaryn kicked his helmeted face to give him just enough time to jump over on to an opposing platform.

"You aren't Mandalorian," Aaryn said in between breathes.

"This was a gift," Kash said, his helmeted head looking down at the Sith weapon in his hand.

"Oh, so you've made some friends." Aaryn said.

Kash lounged towards Aaryn, putting his full body weight into the swing. Aaryn flipped over and landed lightly behind him. Kash turned around just in time to block a powerful strike from Aaryn. The two became locked in a struggle, pushing with all their might against each other.

***

Her hands seemed to be pouring off sweat, but Jove didn't dare take the time to wipe them off. They were in the fight of their life, trying to shake about four Basilisk War Droids that had a personal vendetta against them. She glanced over at the Greyon to see if it was still charging for its next shot at the Republic ships. It seemed to be gathering energy still, but had stopped moving. Jove guessed that Aaryn and Maverick had finally made it into the control room.

The Mandalorian Dreadnoughts were pounding the Hammerhead ships, and now they were down to only two. Countless starfighter squadrons had been destroyed already; Jove knew they didn't have much longer until the battle was completely over. Suddenly the Divinity lurched, and she knew instantly that they had been caught in the grasp of one of the War Droids.

"Give me full power to the engines!" Jove ordered Belo.

Belo did his best to make that happen.

"Ta'sa you keep firing at that thing!" She yelled.

***

"Got it, Commander!" Ding called over the com.

Jagi saw that Ding's Basilisk indeed did have the Divinity within its grip. The ship sped on, with Ding's war droid on top. It slowed it down, allowing for Jagi and the rest of the Basilisks to surrounded the Dynamic-class freighter. Its turbolasers shot widely at Ding, but it was no good. The War Droid could certainly take it for a while.

Jagi maneuvered his Basilisk to the front of the Divinity, allowing the young woman on the other side to see Jagi.

"You are a proud warrior, but your end has come." Jagi whispered in his language, motioning for his Basilisk to rip through the transparisteel before him. He saw the young woman and her Ortolan co-pilot put up their arms in front of their face.

***

Maverick gasped for air while the Mando on top of his closed his strong hands around his windpipe. The Con-man's vision began to blur while he was trying to push him off, and his brown eyes glanced over at his modified blaster just out of his reach. His right hand stretched out for it, trying to grab it. Either the Mando didn't care, or thought he could kill Maverick before he could get to it.

His fingers touched the edge of the blaster and he tried desperately to pull it towards him. Dark spots flooded his vision and he was about two seconds from passing out. Then all of the sudden he could reach it, he found the strength to pull it into his hand and brought it up to the neck of the Mando. He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger where his armor was weak. The Mando slumped over and it took Maverick some time to push his body off of himself. He held his throat were his hands had been around him.

He looked for his sack of charges and headed towards them, looking over at Aaryn and Kash as they fought. Then he looked towards the entrance of the control room and heard footsteps. Several Mandalorian troops were racing towards the command center, being chased by the Revanchists led by Malak. Looks like they had that taken care of, now all he had to do was set the charges.

Aaryn flipped backwards to create some ground in between themselves. Kash tightened his grip around his sword.

***

_Two Years Ago…_

"You were waiting for me? How did you even know we were coming?" Aaryn laughed.

"My friends have told me," Axel spread his hands out. Aaryn could feel his Master's discomfort.

"Right, well let's get out of here," Aaryn said turning around.

"Your special, Aaryn." Axel almost whispered. Aaryn stopped in his tracks as he heard his Arkanian masters lightsaber snapped to life.

"Your connection to the Force is different, isn't it?" Axel said very calmly. "The Force actually speaks to you, doesn't it? It…whispers it's will for you."

Aaryn said nothing, but his heart rate jumped up. How did he know this? He remembered from his very young age that he had heard whispers, every once and a while but he didn't know what to make of them. Now this crazy Jedi was telling him that his connection with the Force was different from anyone else?

"Enough," Cruuso said, pointing his lightsaber at Axel.

"It goes beyond what the Jedi want for you, Aaryn. Beyond Jedi and Sith. The Force needs you; you have to listen to its will. The Sith will hunt, try to turn you. The Jedi will try to contain you but they cannot."

"Say one more word Axel and you die." Cruuso spat.

"Master!" Aaryn couldn't believe what he had just said. What in the galaxy was going on?

"The Force is going to use you. Don't let them hold you back, Aaryn. Listen to the Force!" Axel managed to get out before Cruuso slashed him across the chest. Aaryn screamed out, but it was too late. Aaryn couldn't believe what had just happened. His Master had murdered Axel.

"He has been tainted by the Dark Side, Aaryn. He had to be killed." Cruuso said with no remorse, putting his lightsaber back on his belt.

"That is not the Jedi way!" Aaryn yelled.

"Don't lecture me on the Jedi way, he killed everyone here Aaryn. He blinded you to that because of what he was telling you. He was trying to sway you to the Dark Side, and I could not let that happen." Cruuso told him.

"We could have took him captive," Aaryn pleaded.

"And let him sway you on the way back? No,"

"I could have handled it," Aaryn said defiantly.

"I did this to protect you, Aaryn. You aren't special to the Force, the Force doesn't literally speak to people. You are too blind to see that he was trying to turn you to the Dark Side. You wouldn't have what it takes to resist the temptations," Cruuso walked past his Padawan, leaving him in the room with the former dead Jedi. He wasn't sure who to believe.

***

"It's over Jedi. More troops are on their way, they'll kill your Jedi friends and then you'll die. You won't stop the Greyon from being unleashed. You and all of your friends will die, and you don't have what it takes to save them." Kash smiled under his helmet.

Aaryn clenched his fist in frustration. He could see outside that the battle was now lost, only two Hammerhead Class warships were left and they were taking a pounding. He could feel the Dark Side drawing him to unleash its energies; it was the Lignan ore in the ship. It would be so easy to unleash a wave our dark side energy hurtling at his enemy, so easy just to give in this once.

Then he heard it. He heard the whispers. It calmed it him, told him what to do. He pushed out the thoughts of going over to the dark side and let himself go into the flow of the Unifying Force. He felt it wash over him like a cleansing river, washing everything that he was away. He let it guide him and consume his every cell.

Without looking, he picked up Maverick through the Force and shoved him outside the command center and hurdling into the troops of Mando's. It gave the Mando's just enough distraction for the Revanchists to take the upper hand. He felt that Maverick was going to be okay as long as he stuck with Malak. All at once the thermal charges jumped in the air, Aaryn guiding them with his mind. He put them all in different locations and set the charge for them instantly. He also closed the door of the command module, making sure it was sealed shut.

"No!" Kash yelled, beginning to charge Aaryn.

Aaryn raised his hands, as the charges exploded all around and with the Force Aaryn detached the command module from the rest of the ship. It rumbled, and was instantly sucked into Sleheryons atmosphere.

***

Maverick never even had a chance to bellow a scream as he felt himself being picked up and tossed into the middle of a group of Mandos. He fell right before the feet of the five Jedi Knights who made quick work of the Mandos in front of them. Maverick looked up just in time to see the door the command module seal shut and suddenly explode and become unattached from the rest of the ship. It began hurtling towards the atmosphere. It quickly created vacuum in space, sucking out the Mandos too close to the edge. The quick release of air sent the flying out into open space.

Maverick felt himself being pulled out towards space and tried to grab onto anything. Suddenly a hand caught him, pulling him back into the ship. It was Malak.

With the help of all the Jedi they made it to safety.

"Your friend is crazy," Malak managed to say.

"I guess that's why I hang out with him," Maverick replied.

"Come on, we need to get to the escape pods before this whole thing goes down!" Malak nodded.

***

Just in front of the cockpit of the Divinity, the Basilisk War Droid prepared to stab into the ship and rip both pilots out. Reflexively both Jove and Belo brought their arms up to protect their faces, not like it would do any good. This was it, she was going to die here.

Just as Jagi was about to plunge the arm of the War Droid into the ship, the entire Republic Fleet that had been stationed over Coruscant reverted from hyperspace, Admiral Karath had arrived! Red laser bolts darted Jagi's Basilisk from the side, shooting it off of the Divinity's hull. A squadron of Aurek fighters flew by.

"Just in time, it seems!" Carth's voice broke through the com. They had managed to upset the jamming frequency. Jove breathed a sigh of relief as the Aurek fighters pounded Jagi and his crew.

"Was that you Carth?' Jove asked watching the Aurek fighters engage the Basilisks.

"You bet it is," Carth called from inside his cockpit.

Jove looked over at the Greyon to see that the command module had come lose from the entire ship and began plummeting towards the planet. The ship itself was now dead and being hit by all kinds of capital Republic warships. In just one instant the tide of the battle had turned to their favor! Jagi and his group of Basilisks retreated towards the Mandolorian dreadnoughts.

Not long after, she saw several escape pods exiting the Greyon.

"Jove!" Maverick's voice broke through the com, his transmission coming from one of the escape pods. "Jove, Aaryn is still in that command module!"

***

Aaryn steadied himself as the module begin to heat up and shake violently. Fire began engulf the module as they plunged to the ground. This, however, didn't mean Kash was going to give up. He charged at Aaryn swinging his blade high and low, and Aaryn blocked each attack with his lightsaber. Kash head butted Aaryn with his helmet, causing him to see stars and stumble to and hit the transparisteel, cracking it greatly.

Kash stood over the dazed Aaryn for a moment before jumping down just over him. The spot where he landed crushed under his feet. Aaryn groaned in pain, holding his head.

"They warned me about you. About your powers, about your connection with the Force." Kash said, brining his blade up for the kill stroke. He was going to plunge it right into the Jedi's heart. "They were beginning to worry that you had caught on, that you weren't blind like the rest of the Jedi. They were worried you would learn that it isn't the Mandalorians that are the true threat, it's the Sith. But it looks like that little secret will just stay between you and me!"

Kash brought his blade down and Aaryn at the last second rolled away, causing Kash to stab the transparisteel. In one swooping motion, Aaryn came up and slashed Jett Kash's head clean from his body. His body slumped, falling to the cracked glass beneath him.

Aaryn had just seconds to realize that he had also doomed himself, seeing the Sith Sword sticking straight through the transparisteel. The glass all around his cracked and grew, causing to give way to the whole thing. The ground disappeared out from under his feet and Aaryn fell through the clouds of Sleheryon, the command module behind him. At least they had entered the atmosphere and he wasn't going to burn away when he died.

And in that instant the Divinity rushed under him, allowing him to grab on to its damaged hull.

Aaryn could hardly believe it. Jove had timed it perfectly, catching him just in time. Despite all that had just happened, Aaryn began to laugh with joy. They had won the day, and the Mandalorians had been defeated!


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**The Whispers of the Force**

After the Republic Fleet had forced the remaining Mandalorians into retreat, along with Jagi A'denika, they regrouped and met down on the surface of Sleheryon's moon. It was a vast, rich tropical moon. The Divinity sat down its damaged hull along with all the other ships, just in front of the large expanse of ocean. Maverick, Capitan Harman, Malak and his Revanchist Jedi, and Carth were already outside ready to greet them.

The ramp extended out and several of the Republic pilots gathered around to greet the heroes of the day. First down the ramp was Ta'sa and he instantly smiled as the area erupted in cheers. He pumped his fists together, loving the fact that this many people were honoring him. Next down the ramp was Belo, who was also greeted with shouts of joy. His large, floppy ears tucked in. If Ortolan's could turn red from embarrassment, he would have but he gladly accepted it and came down to stand next to Ta'sa.

Then Jove and Aaryn came down the ramp, Jove helping to support Aaryn up. He had a couple of cuts and bruises, but other than that he would be remarkably fine. Now it seemed that the entire fleet was crowding around, shouting for their new champion Aaryn Karsa.

A familiar grin came across Aaryn's face. Maverick grinned also, extending his hand to shake. Aaryn took his hand and pulled him in for an embrace. Maverick laughed, patting him on the back.

"You didn't really need our help, Aaryn. You took down that Mandalorian ship all by yourself." Malak smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"No, I couldn't have done it without you. All of you," He said, looking at Jove. "Especially you, how did you know to catch me?"

"Thanks to Maverick's quick thinking," Jove didn't take the credit.

"This war isn't close to being over yet, but thanks to you we can all enjoy a major victory over the Mandalorians," Carth placed his hands of his hips.

Aaryn nodded and smiled, turning around with Jove to look at the large ocean before them. In the morning sunlight, the ocean sparkled and reflected off it's beauty. The crisp, cool ocean air whipped their hair and cooled them. Ta'sa, Belo, and Maverick crowded in behind them all with large smiles.

Carth was right, this war was just beginning and after all that Aaryn had learned throughout his journey he feared it was only going to get worse, especially if the Sith were involved with the Mandalorian invasion like Kash suggested. But Aaryn knew everything would be alright, because he was listening to the Force now. He wasn't sure how it worked, or why the Force chose to speak to him like it did but it didn't matter to him. All he was going to do now was to listen to the whispers of the Force.

**The End.**


End file.
